This Is Our Story
by Auron Z. Farris
Summary: Sequel to I Wish. Taking place after Braska's first pilgrimage and the reunion with each other, Auron and Rikku continue their story with many more adventures including Yuna's pilgrimage before they can finally enjoy a life for themselves without the demands of others.
1. Chapter 1

Square Enix owns all rights to their characters and places in Spira and it will remain that way through-out this story so refer back to this chapter if you are confused or think otherwise.

As always, enjoy your story and reviews are welcome, appreciated, wanted, and needed.

* * *

Author's Note: Our story begins with Clone Auron in Zanarkand

For those of you who have forgotten or don't know what happened in the previous story: almost on his death bed, Bahamut granted Auron the wish to be with his true love and also take care of Jecht. One required him to be alive and the other dead. While real Auron went to Rikku, Clone Auron went to Zanarkand to take care of Tidus.

* * *

The flashing lights and noise were disorienting enough without the people shoving past. A city of lights and excitement, something no one had ever seen before but all who lived here were completely unaware of the beauty and strangeness of the place. It was all alone here, no other lands or towns to bother it, it stood alone in its great metropolis. The Machina City of Zanarkand.

A raven-haired man was shoved forward as he tried to get his bearings, this city was completely different from anything he had experienced. He was completely lost and the disorienting noise of it all wasn't helping, besides the people shoving him this way and that. He eventually shoved his way to an empty area on the side-walk to look around. Ahead of him was deeper into the city, where all the people were gathering around what looked like a blitzball stadium. He couldn't see what was going on exactly but he guessed the competing teams had just arrived. He moved away from the crowd before he glanced out into the sea. A large hulking mass was staring at him with many eyes, but he did not feel fear. He had rode the great beast to this wondrous city, it was tame enough for now, especially when his best friend was its host.

He closed his one eye, he remembered so clearly the recent events that had brought him here. He sighed and looked at the beast again and waited to see if it would offer him aid. The beast nodded and he felt a presence touch his mind before he heard a rough, gravelly voice.

"Ya gotta follow the road that goes along the sea-line Red. You'll find 'em in a boat house, a nice lookin' one." Red wasn't his real name, just a nick-name.

"I got it Jecht," he mumbled to himself and began following the road.

"I'm sorry 'bout everything that happened."

"It's not your fault." The house came into view and he stopped before he was on the deck.

"Thanks for doing this Auron, take care of them."

"With my life if necessary Jecht, and you are welcome," Auron replied and took a deep breath. Taking care of Jecht's son and possibly his wife was his reason for coming here. To help the young boy grow into a mature and strong young man and to see if there was a possible way to help the lady into coping with losing Jecht. He thought for a moment, how was he going to tell her what had happened? He knew they had been searching for Jecht, must have given up after such a long time though, he thought. He paused before walking up to the door, he'd just tell her that Jecht was dead and his last wish was for him to help out.

He stopped at the front door and bit his lip slightly before shaking his head and knocking on the door. He waited for a few moments before a woman came to the door. Blue eyes met brown ones, she seemed so fragile to Auron, so broken. Her face was slightly pale and she had the look of someone who had lost all hope and meaning in the world. She pushed brown hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear before she stood up straight.

"Y-yes? May I help you?"

"Um...yes, my name is Auron and your husband, Jecht, sent me to help take care of you and your son." The woman's eyes watered and before a second has passed, her hands had grabbed fistfuls of his coat and she was nearly right up against him, he was startled and took a step back.

"Where is he? You know where is he?" He removed her hands from his jacket and held them comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Madam, this was his last request of me. I'm a very good friend of his and he trusted me with this task before he passed away." His heart nearly broke as tears spilled down her cheeks and she clung to him and sobbed. He awkwardly gave her a hug and patted her back. "Why don't we go inside and sit down?"

He managed to get her to the couch and sit her down and try to calm her. She did calm after a while but sat staring into nothingness. He sighed slightly, he felt terrible for having to tell her Jecht was dead when he wasn't really, but how else was he to explain to her? There was no way for Jecht to come back now, he was as good as dead.

"Auron," she asked in a weak voice. He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"You're going to take care of Tidus?"

"As best as I can, those were Jecht's specific orders." She nodded and sighed.

"I am Ashra, his wife. I'm sorry I didn't say before...I've just been-" she was cut off by a sound in the hallway. Both of them turned and looked. Auron got his first look at Tidus. A small brown-haired, blue watery eyed child. He was thin with barely any meat on him but straight away Auron saw past that and saw the true qualities this child possessed.

"Who is this," Tidus demanded and tried to act like he hadn't been crying.

"This is Auron, he's going to help take care of us."

"We don't need him."

"Your father asked him to." Tidus's eyes went cold and looked at Auron.

"You knew my old man?" Auron nodded slowly.

"I did, you must be Tidus." Tidus nodded.

"Thanks for your help, but we don't need no one. We're doing just fine on our own."

"I don't mean to intrude Tidus, I only came because your father asked me to."

"Whatever your reasons, you can go back to where you came from! Me and my mom don't need you, or anyone else!" Tidus ran back to his room and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry...Tidus isn't fond of Jecht, the two only got along when Tidus was still a baby. But when Tidus began whining as a toddler, their relationship changed." Auron nodded.

"I completely understand, perhaps he will come around. Whatever way this story goes, I still have to honor Jecht's wishes." Ashra nodded.

"Thank you Auron."

"It is my pleasure. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off." Ashra nodded and walked him to the door.

"Will we see you again soon?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to cause any further disturbances, but I'll see if I am able to stop by soon." Auron turned away and walked back into the city. His first order of business would be to secure somewhere to live. He asked around until he found a place to help him with that and within a few hours, he had in close vicinity to Ashra and Tidus. He made himself comfortable and sighed, now what did he do?

He spent the rest of the day organizing the small house to his liking and gathering things he would need. When all that was done, he prepared dinner for himself with the newly bought groceries. He cleaned his dishes and put them away and went to freshen up before settling down for bed. He had to draw the curtains, even at night-time Zanarkand was still so bright. He would have to get used to this. He closed his eye and reflected on his first day before he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three months since Auron had come to Zanarkand. He had grown somewhat more comfortable with the city, able to find his way without becoming completely lost. He had gotten used to the noise and the flaring lights. Yet Tidus was thoroughly cold towards him, no matter what he did or said. He couldn't change the boy's attitude. Ashra sought his comfort, she would softly talk to him sometimes and he would listen. His problem lay with Tidus however, he tried finding level ground with Tidus to get something out of the boy but nothing worked. It took another month before everything changed.

He sat in silence with him while Ashra went out for the first time in years since Jecht had gone missing and 'died'. They sat watching the blitzball game in silence until commercial.

"I don't like you," Tidus said suddenly.

"I'm well aware of that," Auron replied.

"You can't come in here and take over MY family."

"What gave you that impression?"

"You're getting way too cozy with my mom! She's my mom and you're never going to be my dad!" Auron looked at Tidus with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no want to be with your mother Tidus nor taking over your family. I'm only doing as your father asked of me."

"Why? My mother isn't good enough for you or something?"

"I never said that."

"So you are into her!"

"No, I'm not Tidus." They stared at each other for a long time.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm married," Auron said sighing and trying to satisfy Tidus and end the question and answer session.

"Well good, I don't want you part of my family." Tidus glared at Auron for a moment.

"You're annoying, do you know that?" Finally, Tidus gave him a small smile.

"Yup! I do."

"Glad we understand that much." Auron was silent for a moment and Tidus swung his legs as he sat. "You like blitzball?"

"I love it!"

"So did Jecht."

"I don't want to hear about him! I hate him!"

"Why?"

"Because...because he's a jerk!" Now it was Auron's turn to smile slightly.

"He's obnoxious actually, but he's still a good man."

"What are you smoking? He's a no good drunkard."

"When I last saw him, he hadn't drank for many months."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact he was different from the man who used to bully you."

"You know about that?"

"I do."

"So you really did know him."

"Yeah."

"Is he dead?" Auron paused, he didn't know what to say. He had been able to tell Ashra he was, but as he looked into Tidus's bight blue eyes he couldn't. He couldn't say he was dead.

"I can't say really, when I left him he wasn't doing too well. Maybe he's alive."

"OK...do you like blitzball?"

"Not really, sports aren't my thing."

"Why not? I'd bet you'd be great defense!"

"I can't swim very well and I can't hold my breath that long."

"So? I can teach you!"

"I think I'll be fine." They sat in silence again, "How good are you?"

"Well...truthfully I can't even kick the ball..." Auron thought for a moment.

"Maybe I can help."

"Really?"

"Sure, it won't be so hard." Tidus's eyes lit up and he smiled fully.

"Awesome! You promise though?" Auron stared at him for a good moment before he smiled.

"I promise." He extended his hand and Tidus took it and they shook on it and began their beautiful friendship.

Ashra came home much later and Auron left after bidding them both good night. He was exhausted and ate a small dinner before stretching out in bed and falling fast asleep.

Again Auron spent a couple of days away from the two of them. He knew there was an elderly lady that had been helping out before he came and she would go over every day, leaving Auron to catch up on exactly what he was supposed to teach Tidus. He spent his time reading over books about blitzball and trying to learn everything he could. After he crammed new knowledge into his brain after days upon days, he finally went to check on Tidus.

When he knocked at the door, the elderly lady opened it. "Yes?"

"I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Auron, I'm taking care of Tidus." She nodded.

"Yes, Ashra has told me about you. Well come in and make yourself comfortable. Tidus will be home shortly."

"He went out?"

"Oh yes, he has a few little friends. Cutest dears in the world." Auron nodded and waited patiently as he chatted with the elderly woman. He eventually heard the door open and Tidus made his way over.

"Are you gonna teach me today?" Auron nodded and Tidus led him to the backyard. Tidus went and got the blitzball and they went right down to it. Tidus was instantly impressed. Auron took the time to teach him one on one instead of showing off and letting him try on his own. When Tidus fell down, Auron hooked his thumb on the belt loop of his pants and pulled him to his feet and told him to brush it off. Auron never yelled at him or discouraged or insulted him. Tidus had been skeptical and distrusting at first, but he liked it when Auron taught him. He was able to get it and by the end of the day, he had mastered kicking and throwing the ball decently enough. They played catch for a while, both kicking and throwing the ball. When it was just too dark to continue, they headed inside.

"Did you have a good practice," Ashra asked Tidus as she put dinner on the table.

"Yeah! I actually kicked the ball this time! I only fell down a couple of times and hurt my butt but I did it!" Ashra smiled weakly.

"That's great. Are you staying for dinner Auron?"

"No, thank you though." Auron turned and left and Tidus went on about how he did so good today and Ashra just listened.

After that day, Tidus and Auron became better friends. Auron continually taught him blitzball and practiced with him. It became a daily task, Auron spent many hours with him, practicing until both were near collapsing. Sometimes Auron would disappear for a few days, Tidus never asked him why but always awaited his return. Sometimes Auron would take Tidus out into the town and they would walk through the city together or go shopping for Ashra.

Yet no matter how much time they spent together, Tidus never fully accepted Auron and would always make it a point to state, just in case either one of them forgot, that Tidus was not fond of Auron. Auron could see a lot of Jecht in Tidus when this happened, especially as he had spent his first year in Zanarkand. When Tidus was feeling too close to him, he would start insulting him or giving him an annoying nickname, which usually consisted of calling him Old Man. Perhaps putting up with Jecht for so long made Auron immune to the obnoxious-ness of it all, but somewhere inside him he was very annoyed at all of it. Like Jecht though, he knew it was because no matter what Tidus said, the little boy was growing to like him.

* * *

Ashra had gotten up early one morning, Auron didn't come at all that day and she really didn't mind. She had spent an abnormal amount with Tidus, the boy was both confused and as happy as could be. He had never had so much of his mother's attention before and he relished in every bit of it. Sometimes she seemed distant but he didn't care, she was finally paying attention to him. She even attempted to help him with blitzball when it was evening. She cooked him a big and delicious dinner but hardly ate any for herself. When it was time, she even took the time to read him a story good night. She was happy to see the immense joy in her baby boy and smiled to herself as she watched him fall asleep.

After she had tucked Tidus into bed, Ashra retired to her room. She closed the door and looked around the room. Jecht's things on the left side, a spare red bandanna strung over the lamp exactly as he had left it one night. His dresser drawer crooked and a beer bottle poking out from among his underwear. Her side was much neater and clean. She hadn't the heart to straighten out his side, she left it exactly as he had left it to preserve the memories. She laid down on her side of the bed, the other side faintly smelled like Jecht. Alcohol and cedar wood, she loved the way he smelled. Her eyes watered and she closed her eyes before an image of another man popped into her head.

She sighed, everything was so easy now that he was here. She loved her son so much but she just couldn't keep up the energy to take care of him, she couldn't be the mother he needed and his father was dead. Auron would have to be his surrogate father from now on, however long he was here for Tidus. She knew Auron would let nothing happen to her little boy, he would take care of him. She sighed, it had taken four months for Tidus to warm up to him and only over blitzball. What would happen when that common interest died out? Auron would know what to do, she didn't know what to do anymore. She was lost and thoroughly broken beyond repair.

On second thought, she did know what to do. She wanted to be reunited with Jecht, if he was dead then she needed to be dead too. Be by his side in the after life. Auron was perfectly capable of taking care of Tidus, she had no worried now. Jecht was her everything and she had always neglected Tidus in pursuit of her lover. She was a bad mother and she knew it, yet Tidus loved her anyway. She was leaving him in the care of Auron now, he would be everything Tidus needed. She was being selfish again but she didn't give it a second thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on her task. Little by little, her body felt very light. Suddenly she spasmed and she cried out. She fought through it even as she heard the door open and heard Tidus cry out. He ran to her but it was too late. She was gone, Tidus held her lifeless body and sobbed. He cried for her repeatedly and called to her but it did little good. He was scared now, more scared than ever.

He stood up and before he knew it, he had pulled his boots on and was racing down the streets of Zanarkand. He stopped at one of the houses and banged on the door repeatedly. After a while it opened and he launched himself onto the person.

"What's wrong?"

"Mommy is dead! Auron stopped dead and his breath caught. What? She was...dead? He remembered a conversation he had with Tidus a few days ago, he had been concerned with Ashra's behavior and health and went to check on her. Tidus had snapped at him and it ended all conversation and he hadn't seen him since.

"What do you mean she's dead?"

"She's dead!" Auron brought Tidus inside and sat him on the couch, placing his hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye.

"I will be right back, ok?" Tidus nodded and Auron slipped his boots on and marched out of the house. His long legs quickly took him to the boat house and he made his way to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway and took the sight in before him. Her spirit was gone, all that remained was her lifeless body. She really was dead. He sighed and looked away, now he was solely responsible for raising Tidus. First things first, he had to arrange some kind of ceremony for Ashra. He left the house and went to speak to the old woman, once that business was done, he went back to Tidus.

He entered the house and knelt in front of him, "It'll be alright."

"No it won't, mom's dead."

"I know, I'm sorry. It will be ok."

"Auron?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever lost someone?" Auron paused and looked down before he looked back at Tidus, trying to cover up the sadness that momentarily overwhelmed him.

"Many, many people."

"Did you get over it?"

"Some of them." Tidus nodded and seemed content with that answer. He sighed before he yawned. "Are you tired?"

"I don't think I can sleep."

"Well let's try." Auron scooped Tidus up and carried him to his room. He didn't have any other rooms, so he gave up his bed for the night. He helped Tidus get comfortable and was about to turn away when he felt a small hand close on his pant leg. He paused and looked down at Tidus.

"Will you stay with me?" Auron hesitated before he nodded. He made himself comfortable on the other side of the large bed. He closed his eye before it snapped open. Tidus was right up against him and gripping his shirt like he was a big giant teddy bear, and the boy was almost fast asleep as he sniffled but relaxed as he snuggled into Auron. Auron sighed and closed his eye again and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Why yes, I did in fact change when Tidus got the sword. It seemed like a good birthday present.

* * *

The low drone of music sounded like ghosts wailing to Auron's ears. He took in the scene around him. Women dressed in black, veils covering their heads and they openly wept or held hands to their open mouths. Men dressed in suits looked heart-broken and somewhat depressed and trying to offer comfort to their respected woman. His eyes trailed upward and stared at the gray face covered by brown hair of the woman in the casket on the stage. He thought she looked so frail and sickly and more so like she was sleeping rather than her true state. She held flowers in her cold, lifeless hands. Her favorite, bright yellow daffodils. Auron let out an involuntary sigh before his attention was dragged away by a tugging on his pant leg. He knelt down and looked into Tidus's watery eyes.

"Are we almost done?"

"Almost, there's only one portion left." Tidus nodded and Auron took his hand as they walked to the front of the rows of people, all good friends of Jecht and Ashra. Auron took his place beside Tidus, Tidus never let his hand go as together they stared blankly at Ashra while the minister's words were low drones in their ears. The minister went on and on until finally it was time and a hand full of men grabbed the casket, one closing the top and they lowered Ashra to the ground. Auron became aware of the urgent tugging of his pant leg again and he looked down. Tidus stared up at him with tears running down his face. Auron knelt down again and looked at him.

"I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home," he wailed and through his arms around Auron's neck and sobbed. Auron looked at him sympathetically at first before he wrapped his arms around Tidus and held him close and smoothed his hair as he whispered words of reassurance to him. He picked him up and noticed that many were glancing their way, but what he found unsettling was that there was a camera trained on them. He knew this event would be televised, it was big news that Jecht's wife had died. However that didn't change the fact that Tidus's display of high emotion would become public, and he was rather unsettled that his own display of affection towards the boy would be public. He could not let that particular shot make its way to pubic television, for Tidus's sake. If people wanted to see him affectionate that was on them, but this could hang over Tidus's head for the rest of his life. The public crybaby.

When the ordeal was done, Auron left Tidus briefly with Ashra's friends and followed the tv man back to the studio. He followed him straight into his office, becoming intangible to escape the employee's eyes and becoming solid once more as he shut the door behind him. The tv man jumped and looked up as Auron made his way towards him and placed his hands on the desk and stared at him, "Here's what's going to happen, you're going to give me that recording and you will never speak a word that I was here. Is that understood?"

"Give you the tape? Why would I do that?"

"Because if that tape gets out, you could very well be responsible for ruining a little boy's life." The tv man looked puzzled.

"Hey man, I don't care what's going on but I have to air this." Auron sighed dramatically before he looked at the tv man. He stepped around the desk and grabbed the camera and looked the man straight in the eye. The tv man was several inches shorter and Auron towered over him, he could hear the man's unsteady breathing.

"Let me put it to you this way, this tape? It's not going to air and you're not going to say a word about where it went. Because if you do then you and I will have some nasty business. Is it understood now?" The tv man just nodded and Auron took the tape from the camera before giving the camera back to the tv man. "Please doing business with you," he said as he walked out and slid the tape into his pocket. He went back to Tidus and picked him up gently and the boy clung to him as he sniffled and buried his face into Auron's neck. Auron carried him home and made him a light meal before he sat with him and tried to comfort him. Eventually, Tidus fell asleep on the couch curled up against Auron's side. Auron picked him up and carried him to his room and tucked him in. He watched him sleep for a moment and lightly brushed Tidus's hair out of his face before he left the room and collapsed on the couch. He sighed and relaxed for the first time. He loosened his tie and undid his jacket and lay both across the table before he stretched out. Within moments he was asleep, purely exhausted.

For the next six years, Tidus would not let Auron out of his sight. Auron eventually had to move into the old woman's house next door who had passed away not long after Ashra passed. Most nights, Auron would sleep on the couch in Tidus's boat house, the nights he was able to sleep in his own bed he treasured more than anything. After a few months of learning to cope, things got back on schedule. Auron helped Tidus with his blitzball and Tidus had begun to teach Auron how to swim better and hold his breath so that they could practice in the water. It took time but it paid off tremendously and Tidus's skilled improved greatly. As those months passed, Tidus loosened his grip and Auron was able to wander more than a few feet away without Tidus worrying he was going to be left alone. Tidus spent a lot of time with Auron and learned what it was like to have a father who cared. Jecht had cared in his own way but Auron was everything Tidus could hope for, yet he still told Auron frequently that he didn't like him and Auron would just laugh and shake his head. The years passed and everything had fallen into place quite nicely and the years went on.

* * *

"Hey, Auron," Tidus yelled running up to him. He had been perfectly asleep until Tidus had started shouting and he mumbled. "Come oooon! I have something important to tell you," Tidus said shaking his shoulder. Auron mumbled something that sounded unintelligent but was probably go away. Tidus frowned and Auron felt the sudden change in him and opened his good eye slightly and looked at him with a look that said, 'I'm listening.' Tidus's face broke into a grin.

"The Abes offered me a spot on the team!" Auron was fully awake now as he sat up and looked at Tidus in surprise but then smiled.

"That's fantastic. Good job, I'm proud of you," he said and ruffled Tidus's hair. Tidus looked shocked as his cheeks turned red, that was the first time anyone had ever said, 'I'm proud of you,' to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great. It's just...weird."

"How so?"

"You're the first person who's said they were proud of me," Tidus said looking up at Auron and smiling, "Thanks."

"Welcome. So, I seem to recall it's another important day."

"What?"

"Happy Thirteenth Birthday Tidus." Tidus grinned happily.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! What did you get me?" Auron laughed.

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Are you serious?!"

"No." Tidus sighed in relief and Auron shook his head as he went into his room briefly and returned with a long red sword. Tidus's eyes went wide as he took the sword in shaking hands.

"No way!"

"It's not my gift however." Tidus looked up at him questioningly. "It's a gift from Jecht." Tidus's eyes went instantly cold.

"Well now I don't want it."

"Too bad, I was going to teach you how to use it."

"Come on Auron! Can't you buy me another one? Please," Tidus asked begging.

"No," Auron's tone left no room for argument and Tidus frowned.

"Fine. Well thanks anyway. Now what did YOU get me?" Auron sighed and mentally rolled his eyes and pulled another gift from behind his back and handed it to Tidus. Tidus went over to the floor and sat before he ripped the wrappings off and stared at the present. "No way...I've wanted this for like...forever!"

"I know, that's why I got it for you." Suddenly Auron found Tidus latched to him in a crushing hug.

"You're the best Auron!" Tidus let go quickly and ran to the backyard to play with his new toy. It was a blitzball signed by the entire Zanarkand Abes team. Auron was startled slightly but recovered quickly and smiled as he cleaned up the gift-wrap. He thought of how much Tidus had grown. He was a teenager now. Suddenly a thought popped into Auron's head and he froze. He looked at Tidus and hoped with all his might he didn't have to have THAT talk with him. Neither of them could ever look at one another the same after that talk and he knew it, it would be awkward and uncomfortable. He sighed heavily, he'd find out later. Please let Jecht have at least taught him that!

* * *

Rikku opened her eyes and stared at the empty side of the bed. Auron had just recently got up, he looked outside and saw it was still dark. She sighed and sat up. She pulled her robe on and went up to the roof where she knew Auron would be. Sometimes he would act perfectly normal, happy and like everything in the world was perfect. Other times he would act strange, like he was seeing people that weren't there or he'd stop suddenly as if he had heard a voice, sometimes he didn't sleep for days after tossing and turning a few nights and muttering in his sleep. She was becoming worried about him, was he losing his sanity or was he already insane? Six years had passed since he had first come back, the strange actions had lessened over the period of time until it was maybe once a month.

She paused on roof and watched him. He was staring off into the distance, the moonlight lighting up his dark eye that seemed void of any emotion. The wind ruffled his hair and she thought she him shiver. He was in his own little world. She sighed and came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him go rigid before he relaxed and turned in her arms to wrap his around hers.

"Why are you up," he asked softly and kissed the top of her head.

"I could ask you the same question you know."

"I couldn't sleep."

"So I noticed...are you ok?"

"I don't know."

"It's been six years Auron...you tried your best. Let it go." He remained silent but she knew he was hurting. He blamed himself and regretted not being able to do more. He had wanted to do more, he just didn't know what he should have done.

"I'm sorry."

"Will you talk to me?"

"I've already told you everything."

"I meant what you're feeling right now," Rikku said and looked up into his face. It was amazing at how he had changed right before her eyes. He was losing his youth and she wondered if it was due to high stress or something. His jet black hair had gone streaked with silver, lines had set into his face, he no longer looked like a boy so much, he was starting to look like a man with rough features.

"Nostalgic," he said simply, "just...in pain."

"It will heal if you let it."

"And that's the thing...I'm not sure I want it to heal."

"Well that's silly, I know it's hard to accept they're gone but it happened." He sighed.

"I know but that doesn't make it hurt less."

"You did what you could and you know that. Braska and Jecht wanted you to live, they accepted it and now it's time you do."

"I can't accept it...I couldn't then and I can't now."

"Why not?"

"Because I should have done something more! Something to save them and make them see we should find another way."

"And what is this other way?"

"Not use the final summoning. Find another way to defeat Sin without it."

"Well when you think of something let me know."

"I definitely will." he said and held Rikku closer than before. "Just imagine...raising our son in a world without Sin. Raising more children in a world without Sin."

"That would be amazing...can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"No more pilgrimages. I can't lose you again."

"I won't promise that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the only one who knows what I do. I'm the only one that can change something. I have to find the right summoner though, I have to become their guardian and I have to get them to Zanarkand no matter what."

"And will that satisfy you?"

"Maybe." Rikku let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine then, but where you go I go!"

"But," she put a finger to his lips.

"No buts." He nodded and looked at the moon. "Do you think you could sleep?" He thought for a moment.

"I might be able to." They walked back downstairs and made themselves comfortable in the bed. Rikku was instantly asleep but it took Auron a while to drift off to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, scenes of the end of Braska's pilgrimage played in his mind. It took all his will to push those thoughts aside and sleep finally came to him.


	4. Chapter 4

His hair stood on end, his legs shook, loud cries and cheers assaulted his too sensitive ears, his eye swept the crowd for a glimpse of red. Tidus was nervous as could be, it was his first blitzball game ever and it was against Sector C's West Side Grizzles. His team mates stood to the side of him as the crowd soaked up their images. Tidus's mind went back to his conversation with Auron that afternoon.

_"Will you be there?"_

_"Of course, it is your first game after all." Tidus nodded and smiled._

_"Thanks Old Man!" Auron snorted and shook his head._

_"Whatever happens, do your best. That's all anyone can ask of you."_

_"I will...but I'm kinda scared." Auron put a hand on his shoulder._

_"It's alright to be nervous, I would be concerned if you were not a little afraid. But you will do good Tidus, Jecht was a great blitzer. You're his son, his talent courses through your veins." Tidus made a face before Auron said, "But you have tremendous talent of your own and I believe you will be able to surpass Jecht."_

_"Really?"_

_"Truly." Tidus smiled._

_"Thanks!"_

_"Now go eat something."_

_"Hey! You may be raising me but you're not my dad!" Auron shook his head and smiled, that hurt a little as he had begun to think of Tidus as a son but he would never say such things. He watched as Tidus ran off to eat before his game._

Tidus jumped when a hand clapped him on the shoulder. He looked into the face of his team-mate.

"Take it easy man, this is your first game but it's also for good first impressions! Make the crowd love you!" Tidus nodded and the players jumped in. His heart was now racing and he hadn't seen any sign of Auron. He began to panic before he saw a swirl of red in the lower stands and he smiled as he plunged into the cool water of the sphere. He opened his eyes and swam to his starting position and made contact with a young girl on the opposite team. Her eyes flashed and Tidus felt strangely afraid that she was going to kill him. He didn't get to spare any other thoughts before the blitzball went spiraling into the air and both teams made a grab for it. The Abes got the ball and Tidus was off towards the goal.

"Yo Tidus!" Tidus turned and caught the ball and felt a body slam into him. He shook himself off and fought his way through his attackers and threw the ball as hard as he could. He inwardly groaned when the goal keeper caught it and threw it back into play. Chasing after the ball, he gave a hard kick to player and sent them flying through the water until they crashed into a team mate and Tidus passed the ball. He heard the cheers become wild and the announcer was commenting on him.

"And that's the Legendary Jecht's son making his first appearance in the games, playing for Jecht's old team the Zanarkand Abes! The little guy is giving it everything he got and the crowd just loves him! What else does he have in store?"

Tidus grinned, he'd be glad to show them what he had in store. He glanced around the sphere pool and noticed the ball was rocketing towards the top. He swam as fast as he could and flew out of the sphere pool before he spread his arms like a bird about to take light, closed his eyes and flipped over. The crowd's eyes were locked on him as the ball connected with his boot and was sent straight through the sphere pool and into the goal. The buzzer sounded and the crowd cheered in hysterics as Tidus dove back into the water. He received several high fives before the team split up and raced all over the sphere pool, chasing the ball, doing damage to the other team and having damage done to them, shooting goals and throwing passes.

Tidus was feeling a huge surge of thrill as he swam with the ball in hand, the goal closing in before everything went black. His head began throbbing and he only briefly heard:

"And down goes the young Tidus. A swift kick to the head by Anastasia from the Grizzles and the ball is now heading towards the Abes goal!" Tidus felt like thousands of eyes were boring deep into his being, willing him to get up, but he knew one eye was trained on him ad his eyes suddenly snapped open. Tidus shook his head and cleared it. As much as he didn't want to let his fans down, he didn't want to let Auron down either. He had come here to watch his first game and Tidus had the burning desire to make him proud, to hear him say, 'I'm proud of you.'

"And Tidus is back up and into play! Just in time for half time! With the Abes at 4 and the Grizzles at 3! Another thrilling portion of the game is coming up after this intermission!" Tidus exited the sphere pool with his team mates for a quick pep talk.

"Hey man, your head is bleeding. You wanna sit this one out?" Tidus shook his head and looked at one of the senior members. He was about the same age as Jecht, they had joined the Abes at relatively the same time.

"No, I'm good. I'm going to show them I can take a beating and still play!"

"Just don't get yourself killed." Tidus nodded and they exited the locker room and headed back into the sphere pool.

The game went quickly and was twice as brutal as the first half. Every member was sore by the time the game ended and just a few were sent to the hospital. The Grizzles meant business and they just barreled through the water, dragging whoever was in their way with them. The Abes ended up winning and Tidus was the talk of the night. Everyone was thrilled and chattering excitedly and couldn't wait until the next game.

"You did well," a deep voice said as Tidus left the arena.

"That was rough," Tidus said slightly whining.

"Take better care next time, I do not wish to see you in the hospital." Tidus met Auron's eye and they stared at one another for a moment.

"I did my best."

"I think you can do better." Tidus looked down, not at all what he was expecting. He missed the slightly amused quirk of Auron's mouth before he felt his hand on his shoulder, "But it's your first game. You gave the crowd something and you played well. I'm proud of you." Tidus looked up and smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks Old Man."

"Come on, to celebrate...I'll take you out for a special treat."

"Scraps!?" Auron nodded and Tidus bounced up and down. Scraps was a little of everything. A restaurant, a bar, a great place to get ice cream, an arcade, and so on. Tidus grabbed Auron's coat and practically dragged him to the place. Auron let Tidus get anything he wanted and Tidus was quick not to miss the opportunity. He scarfed down enough ice cream for three fully grown men before he went to the arcade and went wild. Auron watched him as he leaned against the wall and smiled to himself. Tidus liked to act big and tough, but he was still just a kid. In Spira, you had to grow up fast. Auron felt a little envious of the boy, but he would live his deprived childhood through Tidus and the boy was having a blast.

He closed his eye for a moment and he let his memories drift lightly through his mind as he carefully picked through them. They were slightly fuzzy because it was only half of his memory. His other half lie with his body in Spira and until the two were reunited, his memory would remain fuzzy. Would he ever go back to Spira? He sighed, Jecht had not told him much. He may be living in Zanarkand permanently. Perhaps once Tidus grew up and no longer needed him he would attempt to go to Spira and join with his other half.

He suddenly caught a glimpse of Spira. Bevelle, he was gazing at a small black-haired little boy with dark eyes was running around in the street and laughing occasionally before pausing over a bed of flowers in the neighbor's yard. He smiled to himself, it was his son.

* * *

"Daddy!" Auron looked up at Braska as he ran towards him with outstretched hands wanting to show him something. Auron knelt down.

"What do you have?"

"Look what I found!" Braska held out a handful of worms and Auron made a face.

"Put those back, they're better off in the dirt."

"Awww, ok." Braska turned and placed the words back in the garden from which he took them from. Auron shook his head and smiled slightly. Auron looked back over raising him, he had turned out exactly like his mother despite looking like him. He was hyper and bouncy, must be the Al Bhed part. He certainly was trouble as well though, getting into things that he shoulder and Auron would often find him sitting down with pieces around him and toying with whatever he had taken apart. It drove him crazy sometimes, especially when Braska forgot to pick up every piece or put it back together properly. Often, he would find a stray piece and step on it sending him into silent cursing. The boy was definitely a trouble maker, but he was dear to him the way only a son can be. As much as it annoyed him, Auron felt a huge surge of pride which he had to mask in order to sternly tell Braska to put the object back together.

"Daddy I'm hungry," Braska said as he tugged on Auron's pant leg.

"What would you like?"

"Hmm...I waaant...a sandwich!"

"A sandwich?"

"Yes!"

"Then a sandwich you shall have," Auron scooped Braska up and carried him inside and helped him wash his hands.

"Can I help you make the sandwich? Pleaaaaase?"

"I suppose."

One large mess later and Braska was happily eating his sandwich while Auron cleaned the counter. He tensed as he felt arms come around him and a soft voice whispering in his ear.

"Whatcha making?"

"Lunch."

"I meant what are you making for lunch?"

"A sandwich."

"Want to make one for me too?"

"I suppose I could."

"Well if it's sooo much trouble then I will make one myself."

"Now who said it was trouble?"

"You implied it."

"You're just trouble." Auron prepared two more sandwiches and sat down at the table and ate with his family. Rikku rested her hand on his thigh and he placed his hand over hers. Braska watched them as he finished his lunch.

"Can I go play outside?"

"Did you do your homework?" They had enrolled Braska in private schooling, neither Auron or Rikku wished him to go to the temple. Too much corruption lay in that place, the old woman who taught a handful of students did a fine job.

"Um...well...you see.."

"Homework, then you can play," Auron said leaving no room for discussion. Braska pouted and went to his room and began on the work.

"He's growing up so fast," Rikku said softly.

"That he is...it seems like yesterday he was a little baby in our arms." Rikku smiled.

"He was so cute!"

"Indeed."

"Why are you so grumpy huh?"

"I'm not grumpy." Rikku stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I say you're grumpy and I say we need to do something about it!"

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" He was rewarded with a mischievous grin and once he finished his lunch, he was more or less dragged into privacy and comfort.

* * *

It only took six years. Multicolored eyes stared up at the statue and took in its features. The soft way his face was set, a slight smile in place with secret triumph, she could almost see the twinkle in his eyes. He stood proud and tall, his staff clutched tightly in his hand. She almost thought he was going to step off the pedestal and take her into his arms and tell her all those sweet things to make her feel better. She sighed heavily.

"Hey! I wondered where you got off to, ya?" She turned and looked into the soft brown eyes. This boy was the brother she never had. His bright orange hair stood straight up at the front with a slight curl, a blue bandana covered his forehead. He grinned and folded his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, I was...I just had to see it."

"Hey, no problem ya? Me and Lu were just worried."

"And so was Chappu," a female voice said. A teenage girl stepped out from behind the boy. Long black braids, pale porcelain skin, rusty-red eyes, purple lipstick set on her full lips.

"I'm sorry."

"So this is your old man, ya? High Summoner Braska." The orange haired boy said and gazed up into the stony face before he bent his knees and brought his hands together to form a sphere and bowed in the traditional prayer.

"Wakka..." Lulu said, her voice full of warning. Wakka turned and looked at Yuna who's lip was beginning to tremble.

"Oh! Hey, I found a great place to play! A large hidden field of flowers!" Yuna's expression suddenly changed and she smiled.

"Let me tell Kimarhi!" Wakka and Lulu nodded and Yuna ran off to find Kimarhi. She was permitted to go and the three met up with Chappu, another orange haired young man. His hair was less outrageous than Wakka's but he still wore the same blue bandana. His face was soft and with feminine features, his dark eyes met Lulu's and he smiled.

"Ready to go," he asked and they nodded and the four of them ran off into the woods for an adventure until it got dark.


	5. Chapter 5

He barely needed him anymore, in some ways, but maybe he still needed him after all. He had grown up well, made well in Blitzball and could fend for himself now. Though if he was gone too long, he would have to listen to the boys insistent whining at him. He had hoped he would grow out of it, at least he didn't cry anymore.

Auron sighed and muttered under his breath as he reflected on the past ten years of living here and raising Tidus. He turned his attention to the sea, for some reason it kept calling to him, he looked over far too frequently. Perhaps he was just going senile, he smiled amused by the thought. He turned his attention back to his thoughts before movement pulled him back to reality.

Tidus was rushing up to him and stopped short and nearly fell over. Auron watched him amused, Tidus's high emotions made him clumsy. He often ended up on his rear or face when he became too excited or forgot to be coordinated. Tidus was skillful and graceful in the water, on land he was a bumbling oaf that tripped over his own feet.

"Hey!" An accusation, Auron braced himself for the whining session he knew was coming.

"Hey," he replied softly and nonchalantly.

"Don't just hey me! Where were you? You left me all alone last night in the middle of nowhere!"

"You're a big boy now Tidus, you don't need me to hold your hand all the time."

"Who says you held my hand at all!?"

"My hand does since for most of your childhood it was like we were handcuffed. What exactly is the purpose to this conversation?" Tidus frowned.

"So where did you go?"

"What does it matter?"

"I want to know."

"It's none of your business."

"why do you have to be so secretive all the time?"

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" They stared at each other for a long time, each daring the other to look away first.

"Anyway, did you hear about my last game?"

"That was a bad call, you should have won. The penalty should have been issued."

"I know right! I mean, how can you get away with pulling a knife on the player!?"

"If you're not caught."

"Well they caught him after."

"And didn't give you the game."

"Don't remind me."

"You brought it up."

"Why do I even bother talking to you?"

"Good question. Don't talk." Tidus looked at him.

"Didn't mean to strike a nerve there Old Man."

"You didn't." Tidus nodded and Auron sighed as he leaned against a building. He closed his eye before it snapped open as a familiar voice popped into his head.

_"Hey Red! I came back for ya!"_

_"Jecht?"_

_"Yeah, who else? Listen, ya want to come back to Spira or not?"_

_"Truly?"_

_"Yeah man."_

_"When?"_

_"In one month we'll be in Zanarkand again. You gotta come to me and I'll bring ya back to Spira."_

_"This is fantastic Jecht, thank you. But wait...you said we?"_

_"I dunno how to explain it...it's like...I feel another person inside Sin. Well not a person, another presence."_ Auron thought for a moment before the conversation in Zanarkand with Yunalesca popped into his mind. He involuntarily balled his hands into fists and his jaw clenched.

_"Yu Yevon."_

_"What? Oh yeah! That's it."_

_"Very well, I assume you'll be located somewhere along the beach?"_

_"You got it Red. See ya then."_

_"Farewell."_ Auron came back to himself and found Tidus staring at him. "What?"

"You looked like you were about to kill someone...you ok?"

"Perfect." Tidus nodded but didn't look convinced.

"If you say so. Anyway, I gotta go catch up with some friends. See you around?" Auron nodded and watched Tidus run off. He sighed, what was the boy going to do without him? Was he ready to live on his own? Auron pondered over that for a moment before a thought hit him, Jecht was planning something. What he was planning he didn't know but he was definitely planning something. He would have to wait to find out what it was.

* * *

When the time came, Auron waited anxiously all throughout the day. He had cleaned up around the small house he had been living in for ten years and packed the few belongings he had and strapped his sword to his back and Tidus's sword to his waist. He looked around the little house before he turned to leave when he heard Jecht.

_"Hey man, it's nearly time."_

_"I know."_

_"Ya gotta bring my kid. Bring him to me."_

_"What?"_

_"Look, just do it ok? I'll tell ya everything later."_

_"Very well."_ Auron sighed, Tidus was not going to be happy. It was a very important game tonight about the Duggles, he was going to have to wait until the game was over. Auron shut the light off and closed the front door behind him and walked down the street. He paused a moment as people rushed by him before paused. He looked towards the blitzball stadium and made his way to it, he wanted to see how Tidus was doing at least. He climbed the stairs into the stands and stood for a moment as his eye trained on Tidus, he was always able to find Tidus by knowing his habits of playing. Tidus would always be in the center of the commotion and that's exactly where he was.

He watched as Tidus fought for the ball, a player of the other team gripping Tidus from behind and trying to grab the ball from his hands as Tidus struggled to fend him off. He managed to release himself from the player's grip and swam away before he threw he ball. His team-mate caught it before he was elbowed in the back and the ball flew from his hands as the attacker performed an elegant twirl that sent the fans wild and in the next moment, she had a date with the stands as Tidus ejected her from the sphere pool with a shoulder to the chest. He smirked in triumph before he swam back to the game.

Auron smiled to himself before he turned away and went walking through the streets. He stopped for a moment and looked up and felt himself drawn to a large platform suspended high in the air. He made his way over to it and climbed up until his boot hit the metal plating of the platform and he sat down. He undid his jug from his belt and took a long drink and enjoyed the familiar burning sensation. He sighed and made a mental check list and went down it. He had done everything he was supposed to and forgotten nothing. He closed his eye and took another long swig out of the jug before he felt something off. He opened his eye and a bulge in the water at sea caught his eye. He stood up and walked to the very edge of the platform, his eye locked onto the hulking form of Sin as it rose. He raised his jug in salute to his old friend, memories flashing through his mind however they were short-lived.

One moment, Sin was calm and the next, utter chaos had brewed. Auron stumbled on the platform as Sin shot a large shockwave and roared. Screams were heard from the city and he watched the devastation begin, the attack on Zanarkand. Auron looked at Jecht, "What are you doing Jecht," he muttered under his breath. He stumbled against as another shockwave hit the city and buildings were beginning to break and crumbled. The platform shook under Auron's feet and he looked around before he looked over the edge. He didn't have much time for thought before the platform raised into the air as the metal groaned and creaked until it broke clean off. He jumped from the platform and went tumbling down, trying to catch his fall on several objects and managed to succeed as he landed smoothly on the ground. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and waited for his heart to stop racing as people ran past him.

He looked towards the stadium, if he needed Tidus that's where he would be. He began walking towards the stadium at a leisurely pace despite the attack that was going on behind him. People who hadn't seen before certainly felt its wrath now as the city was destroyed sector by sector and the full attack began and still Auron strode calmly through the streets to the blitzball arena. Just as he got there, the entire arena shook and screams were heard from inside. Sirens went up with an emergency call and mass terror went throughout Zanarkand as Sin unleashed its destructive power on the poor city. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Auron felt a small sensation and he knew Jecht was hurting. He was hurting to destroy his own city and he couldn't stop it, Sin was winning over him little by little.

He barely got to think another thought on that before a giant rock came flying at him. He dodged it as the stadium began falling apart. He heard screams coming from within as a throng of people ran out. The blitzball players were left defenseless and unable to go anywhere. Auron began worrying for Tidus and wondered if the boy would even make it. He looked around the mass of people trying to find him before he spotted him dangling from the rim of the sphere pool. His heart constricted as Tidus flailed wildly before his hand slipped and he fell. He wanted to move but he was frozen, his watched Tidus fall to the ground and he closed his eye and for the first time in years, he prayed to Yevon that Tidus was unharmed and alive.

He barely dared to breath as he crept over to the spot he thought Tidus had fallen to. He spotted him and watched him for a moment before he watched Tidus get up and sighed in relief. He leaned against a large chunk of fallen concrete and closed his eye and collected himself. He shook his head before he heard his name.

"Auron!" He turned to look at Tidus, "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you," Auron replied before he began walking away leaving Tidus baffled.

"What are you talking about?" Auron didn't have to look behind him to see if Tidus was following him, he knew Tidus would anyway even if the boy didn't want to. Tidus ran along after Auron who strode leisurely through the city until he stopped a ways off. Tidus stumbled through the chaos before he stopped and looked down, a little boy in purple garments smiling at him. Tidus looked around and shock came over his face, the people running around him were frozen. He looked back at the little boy and walked towards him.

_"It begins,"_ he said softly.

"Wha," Tidus asked.

_"Don't cry,"_ the boy reassured him before screams reached Tidus's ears and the people began running again.

"What the-" Tidus began and searched around for any hope of understanding before he spotted Auron in the distance.

"Hey wait," Tidus yelled and ran to him. He skidded to a stop and looked at him frantically, "Not this way!"

"Look," Auron said ignoring Tidus's pleas. Tidus looked in the direction Auron was looking at and gasped. The large hulking figure of Sin was rising over Zanarkand in a giant bubble of water. "We called it Sin."

"Sin," Tidus asked, Auron was about to look at him when his ears picked up a loud noise and he turned as a Sin-spawn shot itself out of a building, it's one tentacle flailing before it rained Sinscales onto Zanarkand. They blocked their exit and entrance and there was no other way to escape except fight. Tidus began waving his hands in an attempt to shoo the Sinscales away from him and Auron mentally rolled his eyes as Tidus fell onto his behind. He unsheathed Tidus's sword and handed it to him. Tidus took it and Auron hauled him to his feet, not that it did any good as Tidus nearly face-planted into the concrete anyway from the sword falling forward.

"Hope you've been practicing," Auron said and Tidus nodded as he prepared himself. Auron unsheathed his sword and was in his fighting stance in one fluid motion. "These ones don't matter, we cut through," Auron instructed.

They fought through the waves of Sinscales, Auron glanced at Tidus and was pleased to see the boy had gotten better. He was able to hold his own quite well. More and more Sinscales rained down on them before they reached the Sin-spawn. They stood at the ready to face it.

"Get outta my town," Tidus screamed at the Sin-spawn.

"Some can't wait to die," Auron growled before he ran forehead and jumped into the air, bringing the tip of his sword straight into the pavement as the Sin-spawn and it's lackeys were lit up in a roar of fiery explosion. Tidus jumped as Auron retreated out-of-the-way.

"What was that," Tidus demanded as he jumped forward and sliced through the Sin-spawn.

"Overdrive."

"What is that," Tidus asked as Auron rushed passed him and cleaved into the Sin-spawn.

"Gathering a large burst of energy to deal devastating special attacks. You can't do it often or you might just kill yourself," Auron explained. Tidus nodded and decided to try it out. He ran forward before hopping off the ground, spinning and flipping a few times in the air before slamming his sword down on the Sin-spawn. He jumped back as the Sin-spawn writhed and burst into pyreflies. "Not bad," Auron said before running ahead again. Tidus followed him and looked up at a flickering billboard of Jecht.

"What are you laughing at Old Man," Tidus asked the poster before he stood with Auron, "Auron! Let's get out of here."

"We're expected," Auron said and ran off once more.

"Huh?" He watched Auron and frowned, "Gimme a break, man!" Tidus ran after him until they were again surrounded and cornered by Sinscales. Immediately they began hacking away only for more to appear. Auron growled.

"Hmph, this could be bad," he said matter-of-factly. He glanced around before he saw a large gas tank about ready to fall over the ledge. "That! Knock it down," he commanded.

"What," Tidus exclaimed and looked between the gas tank and Auron, thinking Auron had gone off his rocker.

"Trust me, you'll see," Auron said leaving no room for argument. Auron battled the Sinscales while Tidus hacked away at the gas tank and finally pushed it over. Auron grabbed Tidus and dragged him back and they ran to safety as the tank bumped against everything it could on the way down before hitting the water and exploding in an inferno as the building holding Jecht's billboard came crashing down on the roadway. Tidus covered his eyes while Auron remained still and calm. When it was over, Tidus stared at the building in front of him. Auron glanced at him, "Go," he said softly. Tidus nodded and they both leapt off the platform and onto the falling building. Explosions roared up and broke windows sending glass shards flying as Tidus ran for his life, he had lost sight of Auron but he didn't have time to worry. He looked up and launched himself upward, his hand barely grasping onto the ledge of the broken platform above him. He struggled to pull himself up.

"Auron," he called and gritted his teeth as he struggled. Auron stepped to the ledge and looked down at Tidus over the brim of his sunglasses. He was about to pull Tidus up before he heard Jecht.

_"Auron!"_ Auron stopped and turned slightly to look at Sin above him.

_"What is it?"_

_"Bring Tidus with ya to Spira. I want him to have a chance at life, it's cruel and hard sometimes...but...well I want to give him a shot at it." Auron looked at him for a moment before nodding._

"You are sure?" Auron said aloud this time.

_"Yeah, now turn around. Don't let my kid fall man!"_ Auron turned and looked at Tidus as he was just now pulling his upper body on the ledge. Auron grabbed him by his collar and raised him into the air. Tidus struggled and grabbed Auron's arm to try and pry him off.

"This is it. This is your story," Auron said slowly an softly, Tidus continued struggling as his eyes locked on Sin above him, "It all begins here." They both shot up in a ray of light and Tidus yelled and yelled. Auron tried to keep a grip on him but his his body was vanishing, he was breaking apart as he became transparent before he was nothing and Tidus was ripped out of his hand and thrown into Spira alone.

* * *

_He felt like his body was suspended for a moment, he felt the pulling from his actual body to be rejoined. He had his eyes closed and he felt like he was floating in some kind of liquid of the world between._

_"You ok?"_

_"I believe so. Tell me, what have I missed since I was gone?"_  
_"There's been a lot more fiends, Sin is back, your son is 10, and..."_

_"And what?"_

_"Little Yuna is in training to become a Summoner."_

_"What!?"_

_"Yeah...what are you going to do?"_

_"The only thing I can do, I have to become her guardian and protect her."_

_"And find another way?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good, if you let that little girl die, you better look forward to hell when you get to the Farplane."_

_"Don't worry, I have a plan."_

_"Good to hear it...well...I'll see you around."_

_"Take care Jecht." White light engulfed him and he felt himself being lifted away before he rejoined with his sleeping form, his knowledge settling in his memories before he remembered Tidus._

* * *

"Tidus!" Auron yelled and sat up straight and looked around. He blinked and put a head to his hand before he felt eyes watching him.

"Who is Tidus," Rikku asked.

"He's...Jecht's son. We got...separated."

"What are you talking about?" Rikku sat up and watched him.

"I...I almost died outside of Bevelle...just before I did...Bahamut appeared to me and granted me a wish. He said he owed me a favor..."

"What did you wish for?"

"To be able to come home safely to you and keep my promises to Jecht and Lord Braska."

"And what happened?"

"I got my wish. Bahamut split me in two, created a clone. I remained to come to you and the clone went to Zanarkand. We just reunited, it seems the clone's mission was done...after Sin attacked Zanarkand...but I brought Tidus to Spira and we got separated."

"Anything else?" Auron paused and looked at Rikku.

"Yuna is in training to become a summoner." Rikku put a hand to her mouth ad stifled a gasp.

"No! Not Yuna! Auron she can't-"

"I won't let her." Rikku sighed.

"Another pilgrimage." Auron pulled her close and held her and brought her back to laying down.

"She won't die, not if I have anything to say about it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are you going daddy," Braska asked as he sat on the bed, swinging his legs, and watched Auron pack. Auron paused and looked at Braska for a moment before he turned back to what he was doing and shook his head.

"I'm going away for a little while. Your mother will take care of you."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Why?"

"There will be a lot of fiends and many other dangers."

"So where are you going?"

"Firstly to Luca."

"Awww!" Braska ran up to Auron and tugged on his sleeve. "Please daddy! Please take me! I want to go to Luca too! I wanna see a blitzball game!" Auron paused again and closed his eye and centered himself before he turned and placed his hands on Braska's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Braska, listen to me. I can not take you. I'm not staying in Luca for all that long. After I'm done in Luca, I will be on the move quite often and in near danger every single day. It's no place for a child where I'm going, but I will be back as soon as I can and maybe I'll even visit and bring you something from my travels. Do you understand?" Braska looked into his father's eye and nodded.

"Ok daddy." Auron smiled and ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead.

"You be good for your mother, don't you dare give her trouble."

"I'll be a good boy daddy. Promise!"

"Good, or when I get back you're going to get it." Braska grinned and jumped on Auron and gave him a tight hug before running off to play with his toys. Auron watched him go and smiled to himself and finished packing. He stood up and put the finishing touches on his ensemble.

"You better not come back half dead this time," a soft but stern voice said from the doorway. Auron turned and looked at Rikku as she stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and looking at him with a sort of serious mischief.

"I promise I won't," he said looking at her. She nodded and crossed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him. He held her before she reached up on her tip toes and pulled his collar down and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Why do you wear this ridiculous thing?"

"You know why," he said exasperated. Rikku reached up and trailed his scar, making him shiver and wince at the same time.

"It adds to your attractiveness."

"Somehow I doubt that," he said sighing. He wore the collar to hide behind, he was very self-conscious of the scar that he had gotten ten years ago. The hurt never faded and he took deliberate measures to not have to look at his reflection.

"Well I say it does." Auron looked at her and she smiled, "It defines you."

"I don't know how you see this so positively."

"Because I'm in love with you." Auron picked her up gently so she was eye level with him and she giggled.

"I love you."

"And I love you." They shared another kiss before Auron set her down. "I guess you better be going. It's a long walk."

"It is."

"I'm going to miss you."

"And I shall miss you." They walked to the door and stood on the doorstep, fingers intertwined as they held each others hands. Rikku looked into Auron's eye.

"Come back to me in one piece."

"I will try," Auron bent down and gave her one last long and passionate kiss before he broke away and turned. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he left. Rikku stood in the doorway and watched him go, her eyes tearing. Braska appeared at her side before he ran out into the street and tackled Auron from behind.

"Be safe daddy! I'm gonna miss you!" Auron turned and knelt down and held Braska to him for a long moment.

"I'm going to miss you as well Braska. Be good." He ruffled his hair and smiled, "Hey, no tears now. I'll be back before you know it." Braska rubbed his eyes and held out his hand. He held out a white tassel with some blue beads and a clip on the end.

"I made this for you in school." Auron took the tassel and ran his fingers over it and smiled before he fastened it to one of the clips on his jacket. Braska smiled and hugged him again. "Be safe." He let go and ran back to his mother's side, Rikku had silent tears running down her face now as she smiled and watched Auron get up and walk out of sight. She placed a hand on Braska's shoulder and led him back inside.

* * *

Tidus watched the sea before his attention turned to the girl he was traveling with. Long brown hair and two different colored eyes, one blue and one green. Fair skin and most always having a smile, especially when he was around. She was the only one who believed he was from Zanarkand. Zanarkand, he missed his city. His expression darkened, if he ever saw Auron again, he was going to give him a piece of his mind. Who was he to take him away from his home anyway? This was all his fault. He paused and looked at Yuna again, but maybe he was a little grateful, after all if he hadn't come here he never would have met her.

"We will be docking in Luca soon," Yuna said from behind him. He turned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah..."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"This ain't no time for sadness, ya? We gotta get pumped for this game," Wakka said cheerfully as he joined them with Lulu. Lulu remained silent although her eyes showed her exasperation that Wakka couldn't shut up about the tournament. For the last three days it was blitzball this and blitzball that. Everyone was about ready to impale him with blitzballs.

"Sorry, just had some things on my mind. All better now," Tidus said grinning.

"Good, better get practicing with the others, ya?" Tidus nodded and joined the Aurochs in practice. Yuna watched them and smiled.

"They're getting better."

"One can only hope," Lulu replied. They watched them for a while before the ship began slowing and Luca came into view. Tidus stopped practicing and let out a noise of surprise and ran to the front of the boat. Immediately he jumped on the railings and grabbed one of the ropes as he took in the sight of Luca with a large smile on his face. When he had seen enough he jumped down and ran to the others.

"That's Luca," he asked excitedly.

"Yes," Lulu said with an air of exasperation.

"Cool," he said as the ship docked as a loud-speaker came on.

"He shoots...gooooooaaaaallll! Unbelievable! Ladies and gentleman, the day we've all been waiting for, the opening tournament of the season. This event is sponsored by Yevon. And this year we celebrate Maester Mika's 50th year in office," an enthusiastic male voice said. Everyone got off the boat and people were crowded around cheering wildly to see the players. Most were soaking it up and making the crowd more wild by pumping their fists or waving and making a scene.

"Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number 2. All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts! High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them-a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"

"Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year," Jimma said.

"Exciting, isn't it folks? Our next team off the ramp is...Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today," Bobba said, his voice dying out and lowering on the last few words.

"Best of luck to them and a safe journey back to Besaid," Jimma replied, already dismissing the team.

"Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is... Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!"

"Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba. And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today.  
Bobba: You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!"

The Aurochs assembled on the dock with eyes cast downward. Tidus kicked the dock and mumbled under his breath. Wakka tried to remain positive and keep their spirits up, "It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you."

Tidus looked at Wakka before a spark few in his eyes and he grabbed the microphone from a man walking by and scrambled onto a box and loudly yelled, "Stop right there, Goers! You guys are smilin' now, but not for long!" Wakka stared at him and shook his head and face-palmed himself as Tidus continued, "'Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!" Tidus broke out into obnoxious jeering laughter. Tidus climbed down from the box and handed the megaphone back to the man.

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there," Wakka said shaking his head.

"We sure stood out, though," Datto said.

"We were on the sphere," Letty said excitedly.

"We were," Jassu asked and looked around as three people ran by.

"Maester Mika is here," a Luca guard said as he ran by.

"Already," a woman asked.

"The number 3 dock," the third person said.

"What's up now," Tidus asked and looked around confused.

"Maester Mika has arrived, that's what" Yuna exclaimed.

"Mika? Maester," Tidus asked even more confused.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as Maester," Lulu began explaining.

"Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now," Tidus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! Mind your mouth, now," Wakka said sternly.

"Let's all go see him," Yuna said and ran to dock 3 without looking to see if the others were following, which of course they were. A huge crowd of people had already gathered in front of the boat. Tidus craned his neck this way and that as he stood on his tip toes before grunting in irritation.

"Can't see a thing!"

"Shhhh," Wakka hissed as the band began playing. A tall man with electric blue hair styled in the most ludicrous fashion stepped off the boats. He was garbed with a Maester's robe. His blue veins stood out around his blue eyes, his pale skin smooth and flawless. He had a fairly human appearance until one looked at the claws on his hands. He remained calm and smiled pleasantly but there was an air of arrogance surrounding him.

"That's a Guado, right," a man in the crowd whispered behind his hand to his friend standing next to him.

"Who could it be," a woman whispered.

"Isn't that... Maester Seymour," a man asked. Seymour turned and faced the ship, dropping to one knee, and bowed in the traditional Yevon prayer. The crowd followed his example as Maester Mika appeared at the ramp and descended until he appeared in front of Seymour.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you...the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past," Mika began saying in a low, droning. Seymour rose to his feet and turned to face the crowd and bowed in a courtly fashion."As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon," Mika continued.

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as Maester to the best of my abilities," Seymour said softly as he introduced himself. The crowd bowed to him and Wakka nudged Tidus.

"You, too! Bow your head!" Mika departed followed by his personal body guards while Seymour lingered for a few moments. His eyes swept the crowd until they locked with Yuna's and he held her gaze before turning and departed. Yuna's breath caught and she quickly looked down when Seymour left and Tidus watched her.

"Really psyches you up, ya? All right! Last meeting before the match! Hustle," Wakka commanded and ran off with the Aurochs. Tidus watched Yuna for a moment longer before he ran to catch up with Wakka and the Aurochs in the locker rooms at the stadium. When he entered he looked around.

"Where's Wakka?"

"At the match-up draws," Datto said.

"We had to play the Goers in the first match last year," Letty said sighing heavily and already getting depressed.

"The year before that, and the one before that, too," Jassu added looking down.

"Well, we would've lost to anyone anyway," Keepa said miserably. The door opened and everyone turned to look at Wakka strode in trying to keep a straight face.

"Cap'n Wakka," Datto said.

"Heh-heh," Wakka chuckled grinning and gave his team a fist pump, "We're playin' the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals! That's right, we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions!" The team broke out in cheers of relief and happiness. Once the excitement went down, everyone went to get pumped or their anxiety out as they waited for the match to begin. Tidus sat down and yawned as Yuna and Lulu burst into the room.

"There you are! Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a cafe," Yuna said excitedly.

"Au-Auron," Tidus asked unable to believe that.

"Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him!" Tidus hesitated before he began to follow Yuna out.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon! C-Come back quick, ya," Wakka said starting to get anxious.

"Hey, I'll be back."

"Yeah, okay." Tidus looked at Wakka before he walked up to him.

"Hey, Wakka. You're stiff, man." Wakka looked at him surprised and put his hands on his face and tried to massage his cheeks. "No, no, not your face. Just breathe out, relax. Like this. Just breathe, yeah!" Wakka rubbed his shoulders and took deep, calming breaths as Yuna giggled and Lulu shook her head. Tidus grinned and left with Yuna and Kimarhi and stood outside of the locker room for a moment.

"Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht," Yuna said.

"Huh? How?"

"Sir Auron was also my father's guardian. So, he might know where Sir Jecht is. Let's go now," Yuna explained with excitement. Tidus was skeptical but he played along and followed Yuna before he stopped, seeing some Al Bhed standing outside who were whispering to one another.

"Y myto cissuhan!"

"Fa sicd nabund." Tidus walked up to them and immediately began talking.

"Hey! Al Bhed Psyches, right? Some Al Bhed saved me the other day, and... This girl Rikku gave me food and... Uh...You don't understand me, do you? Ummm..." He paused and crossed his arms. "Uh, anyway..." he began waving his arms as he spoke and spoke very slowly and clearly, "If you meet Rikku, tell her thanks for me. Oh, and as for the first game? May the best team win!" Tidus walked off and the Al Bhed watched him. He walked out of the stadium and met up with Yuna who was surrounded by a crowd who was subjected to being interviewed. Yuna looked at Tidus and bowed to the people.

"I'm sorry, please let me through." The people nodded and thanked her as they parted. "Hey, let's go."

"You're really famous." Yuna giggled shyly and smiled as they headed towards the mainland part of Luca.

"I hope we don't get separated," Yuna said almost afraid and looked around.

"Yuna," Tidus called before he stuck his fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle. Yuna's eyes widened.

"What was that?" Tidus laughed and smiled at her.

"In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on blitz players." He whistled again loudly, "You try it, too! Put your fingers in your mouth like this."

"Like...this," she asked and tried to copy him.

"Uh-uh. Not like that. Like this. Then, you just blow." Yuna tried again and began blowing out and only making a small puffing noise.

"It's not working."

"Practice!"

"Okay." Yuna smiled at him.

"Hey, use that if we get separated. Then I'll come running, okay?" Tidus paused before continuing, "Well, guess we should just stick together then, till you can do it."

"Yes, sir!" They walked through the city with Kimarhi silently behind them, his eyes looking everywhere but also locked on Tidus. He didn't particularly trust the boy and wasn't fond of him always around Yuna. They walked into the main square and stopped in front of the large fountain as Tidus looked around.

"Whoa! This is a pretty big town!"

"Luca is the second largest city in Spira," Yuna said proudly.

"I thought every town was little- you know, like Besaid and Kilika."

"Towns don't usually get bigger than that. Because when a lot of people start to gather..." Yuna said, her tone becoming sad.

"Sin...?"

"Mm."

"What about Luca? It's safe here?"

"It's not any different, but the stadium is here. The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength."

"They protect the stadium?"

"Blitzball's really the only entertainment that we have. Spira's a little short on fun these days."

"Whoa! Talk about pressure!"  
"That's right," Yuna said laughing, "Is Zanarkand like this, too?"

"Hmmmm. Well," Tidus said as he turned around in a circle and looked at everything, "there are more buildings. All tall ones and cramped together."

"Oooooh! They must be so tall! Don't you ever get dizzy" Yuna exclaimed as she put her hand above her eyes and looked up at the buildings. Tidus laughed and Yuna smiled. "Let's go find Sir Auron!" Tidus nodded and they walked into the cafe that Auron was supposed to be in, but he had just left moments before they arrived. Tidus looked around before sighing and his body sagging.

"Auron's not here."

"Hmmm..." Yuna went up to a group of people and chatted with them trying to find out some more information. Kimarhi stood off to the side as Tidus paced before a large gasp went through the crowd and Tidus turned to look. Two large Ronso, one with brown fur and the other with blonde, towered over Kimarhi and looked down at him mockingly before the blonde one shoved him.

"Why not talk, Kimahri? Not see Yenke for ten years! Say something! Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?"

"Leave Kimahri, Yenke. Kimahri is small Ronso. Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces," Biran mocked and Yenke broke out into a loud guffaw before his voice turned angry.

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn-molt! Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso."

"Maybe taught too much," Biran said irritated.

"Take 'em on," Tidus encouraged and Kimarhi crouched down. Yenke broke into loud guffaw and Kimarhi took an upper cut to Yenke's jaw. The crowd gasped and the bar tender looked up.

"Take it outside! The tournament's starting, you hear," he said irritated.

"The game," Tidus cried and looked at the screen which was showing the sphere broad cast as Maester Mika made his speech.

"Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here... to participate in this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength. All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly: Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valor of the defeated. Contestants, may Yevon be with you." Mika bowed to the players in prayer and he crowd cheered.

Tidus turned his attention away from the sphere and looked around, "Kimarhi! Yuna's gone!" Kimarhi paused and looked at Tidus and around as Biran slugged Kimarhi in the face. Kimarhi growled and looked at Biran but thought better of it and ran outside with Tidus where they met up with Lulu.

"Where in Spira have you been," she scolded.

"Huh," Tidus asked stupidly.

"Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose."

"What!?"

"If they're only blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic. But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go get her."

"I'm going too! This will be no problem! They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good a team can they be?"

"Wakka said the same thing. He'll take care of the game. We should go get Yuna. The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4. Let's go." Tidus nodded and the three of them ran off to dock 4. As they ran, a pair of machina drones charged out in front of them. The three skidded to a stop and pulled out their weapons.

"Whoa! What are they?"

"Ancient machina salvaged by the Al Bhed. They are mostly vulnerable to lightning," Lulu explained. They went to work and the drones were dispatched in no time and they continued onward. Another wave of Machina appeared and they too were dispatched.

"What's up with these guys," Tidus said irritated before they continued pressing forward until stopped by a third wave.

"The Al Bhed were expecting us," Lulu said simply. They paused a moment and looked at the sphere as the announcers gave a play-by-play.

"The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks," Bobba said. The screen showed Wakka getting tackled hard by one of the Al Bhed players who took the ball.. "Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning," Bobba said excitedly. Wakka was hit again even though he didn't have the ball.

"Ah! But the referee doesn't call the foul! Wakka's taking a real beating out there," Jimma said, his tone neutral as Wakka's body went limp.

"Hunh! Still in there," Tidus cheered and Lulu shook her head.

"He won't last. Wakka's always like that."

"Ouch."

"Let's go." They ran ahead and saw the Al Bhed boat leaving the dock, "Let's go," Lulu repeated as they ran forward and leaped off the docks and onto the deck of the boat. As they hit the deck, a large machina burst through the door and began firing blitzballs at them. They dodged and ran in for an attack before Tidus looked around and saw a crane.

"Hey, we can use this crane!" He ran up to it and began pressing buttons, "C'mon, move!"

"It's probably out of power," Lulu said and cast thunder on it. The machine jumped and the gears inside began spinning before it spluttered and died. "Cover me." Kimarhi and Tidus dodged and attacked the Machina as Lulu repeated cast thunder on the machine until it sprung to life. Tidus ran over and began pressing buttons until he crane lifted and clamped down on the blitzball container on the machina's back and plucked it right off. Lulu rejoined the fight and added thunder to the attacks until the machina finally jerked and short circuited before it exploded.

The door opened and an Al Bhed man fell to the ground as Yuna walked out, clutching her staff. Lulu ran to her and embraced her as she smoothed her hair. "I hope you hurt them," Lulu said.

"A little," Yuna said quietly before looking at Tidus as he looked around the ship. "What is it?"

"There were these Al Bhed that saved my life when I first came to Spira. They took me on their ship, even gave me food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But it's not. I wonder if they're all gone," Tidus explained.

"What happened?"

"Sin came up near us. I made it out okay, but I don't know what happened to their ship."

"Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship?"

"I don't know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language." Yuna looked down.

"I see."

"So who's Cid," Tidus asked jumping up on the railing and sitting.

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him."

"Wait. So that means you're Al Bhed, too, Yuna," Tidus asked completely fascinated.

"On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help."

"You're worried he was...?"

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage. The thing about Wakka-he never had much love for the Al Bhed," Lulu said cutting off their conversation.

"Whoa! I gotta tell Wakka," Tidus said jumping off the railing and holding his head as he shook it.

"I thought I told you not to tell Wakka," Lulu said irritated.

"The game," Yuna exclaimed.

"Oh," Lulu said before she threw a lightning ball up to the sky to signal Wakka. When that was done, they disembarked from the ship and walked back to the locker room for the beginning of the next game and to hear about the Auroch's fantastic win.

* * *

After the cafe, Auron had made his way to the blitzball stadium. Once there, he walked past the guards who did a double take and then looked at each other and shrugged as he walked up the stairs.

He stopped and looked out at the sphere pool, the game was about to begin. He scanned the sphere pool and immediately found Tidus swimming up to meet his opponents, the Luca Goers. He stood there for a moment before he turned and found himself a seat in the middle of people and quickly scanned the crowd. His gaze drifted higher until his eyes settled on Yuna and he felt his breath stop. She looked so much like Braska, it almost hurt to look at her. He took a deep breath and quickly analyzed her companions. A woman with black braids and a serious expression and-

"Well I'll be," Auron muttered to himself as he was pleased to see Kimarhi with her. He turned back around and watched the game as the crowd cheered wildly. The game had begun, Auron watched Tidus mainly for the entire game. The Goers were brutal, he felt sorry for the Aurochs as the Goers literally plowed right over them but they were holding their own. For every goal the Goers made, the Aurochs were able to make one as well.

He watched as Tidus was thrown the ball and Auron stopped and leaned forward slightly, not daring to believe his eye as Tidus performed a perfect Jecht shot. "Well done Tidus," he whispered under his breath and felt a surge of pride, "See that Jecht? Your boy is out doing you at last." The majority of the crowd had switched from booing when the Aurochs scored to cheering loudly. Half time hit and despite the Auroch's efforts, the announcers still held their focus on the Goers.

"And it's halftime!"

"The Goers are just playing great, Bobba. Really great." The sphere pool was cleared out and Auron thought to himself, he looked back up at Yuna who's face was lit up with happiness. Her eyes sparkled and she was talking animatedly to her companions. Kimarhi briefly looked down feeling something and their gazes locked, Kimarhi's eyes flickered in momentary surprise before he nodded to show that he recognized him. Auron nodded back to say the same before he turned as the players came back into the sphere pool. The game really heated up as the Aurochs made their come back and shot into the lead despite the Goers efforts to stop them. In the middle of the game, the crowd began chanting for Wakka. Tidus stopped and looked around before he closed his eyes and swam back in, Auron was surprised to see Tidus willingly leave the sphere pool. If it had been Jecht, there was no way he would have left. Tidus isn't Jecht, Auron reminded himself.

The crowd began cheering wildly as Wakka swam out and finished the game and led the Aurochs to victory. When the game was over, he leaned back and floated in the sphere pool and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Tidus was swimming towards them. They gave each other the thumbs up before screams of panic rang through the stadium. Auron stopped and looked around as people left their seats in a mad rush to leave the stadium. He stood up and saw a large dragon fiend slinking its way through and looking for a meal.

Auron sighed, "Here we go."


	7. Chapter 7

Normally when faced with a fiend, most people would feel a little bit of fear or anxiety, especially when staring down vouivre. However, Auron was not most people. He calmly, and a little arrogantly, stared right back at the fiend. His eyebrow ticked up in half amusement as he closed his eye as he lowered himself into a crouch, feet spread shoulder length apart, freeing his left arm from his coat as his right arm unsheathed his sword and set it on his shoulder. He took a deep, calming breath to center himself as he opened his eye and looked the fiend in the eye, daring it to try and over power him. The fiend responded with an emphatic roar and charged at him. Auron met the fiend with his sword and pushed it off-balance and lunged forward, cleaving the fiend's head straight off. The vouivre's roar of pain died in it's throat as it exploded into pyreflies and Auron stood straight up and mosied off as if he were bored. He was only stopped when he heard one familiar voice and one unfamiliar voice.

"Auron!"

"Sir Auron!" Auron turned slightly and saw Tidus out of the corner of his eye with the red-head, what was his name? Wakka, is what they crowd had chanted.

"So, you do know him," Tidus asked Wakka.

"Yeah. Best guardian there ever was," Wakka replied. Auron mentally snorted but before he could say anything, another fiend descended upon them. A large garuda declared its presence with a gust of wind and a loud road.

"Gimme a break," Tidus yelled. Earlier, Wakka had helped him defeat fiends in the sphere pool to make their escape before Tidus had charged up to the stands catching sight of Auron's red coat.

The three fell into battle formation. Auron was pleased to see that Tidus had improved greatly in using his sword, no longer looking like he was going to fall on his behind when he swung. Instead, he had a good stance that was perfectly balanced and easy to exert his natural speed and quick bursts of power. Auron was also pleased to see the red-haired blitzball player was quite masterful in his use of his blitzball as a weapon. Tidus had fallen in with some interesting people for sure, but now was not the time to ponder over such things.

Rushing forward, Auron sliced his sword through the garuda which enraged it and made ready to attack before Wakka's blitzball hit it square in the eye as black fluid clouded the fiend's vision. Auron's interest grew in Tidus's companions and he was truly looking forward to meeting them, first impressions were the most important.

Tidus flew past Auron as he fell back to ready another attack and slashed at the garuda which was followed up by Wakka's blitzball which was followed by another attack from Auron. The gardua was beyond angry now and launched a powerful gust of wind at them, an attack called Sonic Boom for good reason. Upon the wind hitting the ground, a loud booming noise filled the air and the three gritted their teeth as a wave of dizziness washed over them, their ears ringing. The garuda took its advantage to drive its beak into their flesh. Auron shook his head and was the first to recover and landed several blows to the giant bird before Wakka's blitzball sailed right by his head and hit the garuda in the eye again. Tidus finally rejoined the fight as Auron jumped back as Tidus slashed at the garuda and fell back as Wakka hit his mark again. Auron and Tidus ran forward and their swords cleaved into the bird's flesh and sent pyreflies spiraling into the air.

They looked at each other before fell into a back-to-back-formation as more fiends filled the area. Tidus groaned loudly as Wakka mumbled something, Auron remained silent and gauged the situation before movement in the Maester's box caught his eye. He narrowed his eye, where had he seen that man before?

Maester Seymour stood in the box and surveyed the arena, he calmly raised his eyes and concentrated as a huge anchor fell from the sky and raised a monster from the depths of a black pit. The monster was gruesome in looks but it's power was unbelievable. One by one, the fiends fell as they exploded into pyreflies. Seymour stood looking quite smug as the fiends were put to an end.

"Glad that's over, ya," Wakka said bowing in the traditional prayer of Yevon. "So uh, Sir Auron...what brings you to Luca?" Auron turned his attention from Seymour to Wakka and glanced at Tidus.

"I have business to conduct," Auron said simply, he noticed Tidus glaring at him but paid no attention. The boy had every right to be angry with him but he meant to explain everything.

"Well, I got to get back to Yuna, ok brudda," Wakka said clasping Tidus on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Tidus said breaking his glare to look at Wakka.

"You coming?"

"Actually, I need to discuss some things with Tidus," Auron said, interrupting their conversation. Wakka's eyes went wide as he looked from Tidus to Auron and nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Auron turned and began walking.

"Come," he said to Tidus and continued, not looking to see whether Tidus was following him or not. Tidus looked at Wakka before he ran after Auron, Wakka turning the other way to meet up with the Aurochs and then Yuna.

Auron led Tidus to one of the docking platforms. He stood waiting calmly and watched the ocean as he waited for Tidus. Tidus charged at him and grabbed his coat in his clenched fists and began screaming and ranting at him.

"Hey you! Don't stand there! All of this is your fault! Gettin' swallowed by Sin! Ending up here in Spira! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand-everything, everything! I'm telling you, it's all your fault!" Auron glanced at Tidus and began chuckling in amusement, not able to contain himself his chuckles broke into laughter before full-blown guffaws. Tidus stood there dumbfounded, he had never heard Auron laugh before and knowing he was the source of his mirth made him more irritated than he already was. When Auron had calmed himself he regarded Tidus calmly as if his bout of laughter never happened. "Who are you anyway," Tidus demanded. Auron looked at the sky leisurely and remained silent, "You knew my old man, didn't you?" Auron turned slightly, thinking that was the stupidest question the boy had ever asked him but still he responded.

"Yeah."

"And you also knew Yuna's father?"

"That's correct."

"Hey, man, there's no way. That's just impossible." Auron finally turned to look at Tidus.

"Nothing impossible about it. Jecht, Braska and I... Together we defeated Sin ten years ago. Then I went to Zanarkand... where I watched over you. So that one day I could bring you to Spira."

"Why did it have to be me?"

"Jecht asked me to."

"Is he alive?"

"It depends on what you mean by 'alive.' He is no longer human. But then... I felt something of Jecht, there in that shell... couldn't you? You must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin." Tidus looked at Auron shocked, whatever he had been expecting it wasn't that.

"It can't be..." Tidus whispered. Auron paused and wondered how much he should tell him. He decided to play ignorant and let his secrets be known when the time was right, there was no need to overload Tidus with the information.

"It is. Sin is Jecht."

"No! That's ridiculous! No way! I don't believe you," Tidus began yelling. In Auron's mind, he saw a little boy yelling and shouting at him and almost smiled, Tidus hadn't changed at all.

"But it is the truth," Auron insisted, "You'll see for yourself. Come with me."

"If I say no," Tidus demanded more than asked. He kicked the ground irritated.

"Every story must have an ending."

"I don't care about your stories," he said becoming more enraged and frustrated by the second. He felt like Auron was playing games with him, could his old man really have become Sin or was this all some cruel joke? Auron was answering in riddles and cryptic words and Tidus wanted a straight answer.

"I see. Sorry you feel that way," Auron said uncaring and unsympathetically, "fine, then. Come or don't come. It's your decision."

"RRrrraaaaaaghhh! What am I supposed to say!? You tell me it's my decision...But I don't have a choice, do I? You're the only one who can tell me what's going on, anyways! I have to go with you! I have to," Tidus said shouting again and throwing a temper tantrum.

"Irritating, I know. Or are you afraid?" Tidus sighed and drooped in defeat. Auron looked down slightly before he set a gentle hand on Tidus's shoulder and spoke more gently. "It's alright." He patted his back gently before he let go and turned to looked up and watched the commotion of the city.

"Auron?" Auron turned his attention back to Tidus, ""Will I ever go home? Back to Zanarkand?

"That's up to Jecht," Auron said simply before he began walking and stopped, "I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come." It was an order. Auron continued walking knowing Tidus would follow him. He walked through Luca, hearing Tidus mumble behind him and occasionally kick the ground. He knew the information was hard for him to hear, he didn't know what Tidus had been through since they were separated or even if he had seen Sin yet. He wondered, if the time came, would the knowledge he had just received keep him from defeating Sin? Would Tidus still be able to kill Jecht? Auron briefly glanced back at Tidus who shot him a glare, Auron turned back around and chuckled softly which sent Tidus mumbling something about 'stupid old (insert word here).' Auron sighed under his breath and ignored Tidus's continual stream of insults.

* * *

"Do you think he's gonna stay here," Wakka asked Yuna and Lulu as he looked at them.

"Sir Auron knows him, apparently. You were right. He did meet someone he knew," Lulu said looking Wakka up and down with an air of irritation that he was right, but also the same curious tone that carried all of their thoughts, HOW did Tidus know the Legendary Guardian of Spira?

"Do you think he'll find a way back to Zanarkand," Yuna asked softly, looking between her two guardians.

"In any case, I'll miss having him around," Wakka shrugged.

"He's still in town, isn't he? I think I'll go see him..." Yuna said and began rushing in the opposite direction before she stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh!"

"Whoa," Wakka exclaimed. Four sets of eyes were trained on the two figures approaching them.

"Sir Auron," Yuna asked before her, Wakka, and Lulu dropped into a bow as Auron stopped before them, he suppressed a flinch at being 'important' enough to be bowed at like a Maester.

"Yuna," he said, his gaze locked on her. Up close, she looked so much like Braska but Auron could easily tell where Alana's features came in.

"Sir," she asked a little intimidated.

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?" Yuna gasped as her eyes went wide.

"You're serious," Wakka said in disbelief.

"You refuse," Auron said, his voice more demanding than in question.

"No, no! We accept! Right, everyone," Yuna said quickly.

"O-Of course! No problem at all," Wakka began stuttering. Auron was quickly becoming very irritated with their cowering in his shadow.

"But...why," Lulu asked, her tone clear and steady. Auron glanced at her slightly intrigued, where Yuna and Wakka tripped over themselves, Lulu held herself tall and unafraid as she stared right at him. Very interesting companions indeed.

"I promised Braska," Auron said.

"You promised my father," Yuna asked slowly with surprise. She paused a moment and Auron could almost see the memories playing through her head and his heart hurt for her, but then it was gone as her tone cheered greatly, "Thank you, Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us!" Yuna fell into a very deep bow as Auron glanced behind him.

"And...he comes too," he ordered as he yanked Tidus forward by the wrist.

"Hi...guys. Eh...Howdy," Tidus said bowing awkwardly and making a fool out of himself as he flailed until he got his footing.

"This one I promised Jecht."

"Is Sir Jecht alive," Yuna asked as her eyes lit up.

"Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years."

"I...see," Yuna said disappointed.

"You'll meet eventually," Auron said trying to keep her spirits up.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it," Yuna said smiling. Auron nodded briefly before he looked at his four new companions, his sight zeroed in on Lulu and he found her the most intelligent of the bunch and seemed to know what's going on. He made his way towards her and looked her in the eye.

"What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?" Lulu gave him a look.

"Shouldn't you already know, Sir Auron?"

"Perhaps, yet you seem unsure of me. Please, treat me like you would your companions, I require no special treatment." Lulu paused for a moment and then nodded.

"We started in Besaid and received the Aeon there and have already been to Kilika and received the Aeon. Now we head to Djose to pray at that temple." Auron nodded and looked over towards the Mi'ihen Highroad.

"What's our provisions like?" Lulu went over their provisions, routines, everything she could think of with him until he was satisfied. While she was doing that, Yuna went over to Tidus and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey! Come with me!" Tidus watched Yuna before he glanced over at Auron who had taken up a spot next to the stairs. He turned back around and met up with Yuna on the balcony. Yuna looked at him and smiled, "Hey, watch!" She stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle and turned to look at him and waited for his praise. Tidus opened his mouth and gave her a slight smile.

"Hey, you got pretty good," he said unemotionally.

"You sound sad."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Wanna scream," she asked playfully and grinned.

"Nnnn...I really don't think that's going to help this time."

"You know what?"

"Hm?

"It's embarrassing to say this myself... But summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know," Yuna said looking at the city of Luca from the balcony before turning back to look at Tidus, "I know it's hard."

"Yeah... I understand. I think."

"Right, now let's see what you can do," Yuna said grinning, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Huh," Tidus asked thoroughly confused.

"Come on!

"Uh... ah... " he forced a genuine smile before breaking out into laughter and massaging his cheeks in embarrassment, "This is weird!"

"Next, try laughing out loud," Yuna said smiling and suppressing a giggle.

"What?"

"Come on, show me!" Tidus began making all sorts of noises and stretching before he placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, taking a deep breath and forcing out laughter.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha. Aaaaah... ah ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Yuna looked around embarrassed but delighted and amused at the same time. Tidus looked at her.

"You probably shouldn't laugh anymore."

"Ah ha hahahaha," Tidus continued making Yuna finally break out into a giggle, "Ahahahahahaha!" Yuna grinned and joined Tidus, taking up the same position and taking a deep breath. They paused and looked at one another before breaking out into fake laughter that was overcome by real laughter as they held their stomachs.

"Too funny," Yuna said gasping for breath.

"It was your idea," Tidus said as his laughter subsided and he smiled at her.

"Um...thank you," Yuna said smiling.

"Hm?"

"I want my journey to be full of laughter."

"Okay," Tidus agreed and smiled.

"If we should get separated, just whistle. I'll come running. I promise."

"Mm," Tidus said nodding and Yuna chuckled. "Well, let's go." They both turned and stopped as their companions were looking at them oddly,"What're you looking at," Tidus demanded.

"We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy," Wakka said and glanced around at everyone.

"Sorry," Yuna said smiling, "Well then, , we go to the temple at Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile!" Tidus grinned, Wakka smiled, Lulu's lips twitched in amusement, and two stoic guardians looked unamused and followed their companions up the stairs. Tidus stretched while Lulu decided what positions everyone would take. Auron watched as Tidus talked happily with Yuna, thoughts running around in his head as he wondered.

"Sir Auron?" Auron turned his attention to Lulu.

"Sorry, what did you say," he asked politely and Lulu gave him a look.

"I said, you will be walking rear guard with Kimarhi." Auron nodded.

"Very well." They took formation, Auron and Kimarhi taking up the rear, Wakka and Lulu forming escort beside Yuna, leaving Tidus to walk point. Auron watched Tidus and was pleased that he already knew what he was supposed to be looking and listening for even if he did it awkwardly. Wakka and Lulu were chatting with Yuna but they both were on alert, Lulu more than Wakka. Kimarhi walked silently beside Auron, his ears picking up every sound and his golden eyes sweeping the path before he glanced down at his companion.

"Kimarhi surprised to see," he said lowly.

"As was I," Auron replied and glanced up at the large blue ronso.

"Kimarhi not know if dead or alive," Kimarhi said with an air of suspicion.

"I am very much alive Kimarhi, very fortunate to be so," Auron said quietly.

"Kimarhi glad to hear that, Kimarhi think of Sir Auron as friend." Auron smiled for a second before he looked up at Kimarhi.

"Kimarhi, I beg of you to just call me Auron. If we are indeed friends, then there is no need for formalities, correct?" Kimarhi's face twisted into teeth baring but Auron rightly interpreted it as a smile.

"Auron right, not Sir Auron, just Auron."

"And certainly not Sir Kimarhi or Kimarhi Ronso, just Kimarhi," Auron said giving the Ronso a smile. Each laid a fist on the other declaring their trust and bond that would grow throughout this pilgrimage. They turned their attention back in front of them. "Thank you Kimarhi, you've taken great care of her."

"Kimarhi had help, not do alone."

"So I noticed, even still, I am thankful our paths met again."

"So is Kimarhi. Yuna enjoy Besaid, make good friends. Though Kimarhi hot, Kimarhi enjoy Besaid too."

"Then I am glad it was worth your trouble." Kimarhi snorted and Auron grinned.

"Kimarhi wonder though."

"What is it?"

"Will Yuna follow Braska path?" Kimarhi watched as Auron's features darkened dramatically.

"Most certainly not, not if I can help it."

"Kimarhi glad to hear."

"And what of the other two?"

"Try to stop, but Yuna follow heart. Become guardians to help, but not want lose her. Accept fate, but not like it."

"I see..."

"Wakka lives around Yevon teachings, Lulu more lenient but Kimarhi know Yevon in her heart."

"So no matter what, they will do what past guardians have done. Hold their tongue and see it through."

"Auron not sound happy, Kimarhi know Auron first one to make it back. Will Auron tell Kimarhi what awaits in Zanarkand?" Auron paused thoughtfully.

"I wish Kimarhi...I wish, but I can not say. It is something that must be discovered in Zanarkand to fully grasp the repulsive detail of it all."

"That bad?"

"It is...one of the most heart-breaking things to go through. Everyone knows of the final aeon, but...all I will say is that it is not acquired in the usual way of praying to a fayth. It is...much more difficult and painful." Kimarhi looked at Auron seriously.

"Kimarhi keep in mind." Auron nodded and the conversation ended. He looked at Yuna and his resolve to keep her from Braska's fate strengthened ten fold. His hands clenched into fists and he swallowed the roller coaster of emotions that boiled up inside. Yuna would not die.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hah! That one looks slow," Tidus said grinning.

"It's also tough. Let me handle this," Auron said and was about to launch his attack when Tidus began running his mouth.

"No way! I can take it," Tidus proclaimed arrogantly with a grin. He rushed forward, fully expecting the fiend to die on the impact of his sword. When it didn't, his grin faded and he jumped back and examined the fiend which looked like it hadn't taken any damage at all, "What the...?" Auron snorted at the boy and rushed forward and dispatched the fiend with ease and a little more for show, his collar hiding the satisfied smirk as he centered himself and drove the point of his sword into the ground and gave Tidus a look that said, 'told you so.'

"Told ya, Sir Auron's the best," Wakka said grinning and Auron inwardly grimaced.

"Hmph, I could've done that," Tidus said glaring at Auron. The two stared at each other, having a silent conversation.

'Show off.'

'Is it my fault you didn't listen?'

'Trying to make me look bad!'

'You do that yourself!'

'Who said we needed you anyway?'

'No one, but Yuna accepted me.' Tidus growled, losing the mental argument and turned on his heel and fell back into formation. They encountered a few more fiends a few steps later. Tidus easily dispatched the Mi'ihen Fang and ran after the Raldo and tried his luck again with the same result and earning him several remarks.

"I told you, let me handle them."

"Leave those ones to Sir Auron."

"Sir Auron will handle those." Tidus grumbled as Auron again hacked through the fiend and sent it's pyreflies spiraling into the air. He glared at Auron who pretended not to notice as they kept moving. More fiends appeared and soon they fell into a habit, one Auron was very familiar with. Walk, fight, walk, fight, fight, walk some more. Tidus kept trying harder and harder to prove himself and Auron noted the intensity in the young man's eyes. He sighed and was relieved when Lulu called for a break. He strode over to Tidus and everyone stopped and stared at he grabbed the boy's arm and led him into one of the grassy clearings.

"What is the matter with you," Auron growled.

"Me? Nothing at all."

"Tidus...I raised you, I know you well enough by now."

"Maybe, but maybe you don't know me at all!"

"Then explain to me why you attempted to slice the Fang in half with one slice and a look of pure rage over came you when you failed?" Tidus looked shocked for a moment before he glared at Auron.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother? Go talk to Lulu or something!"

"Tidus, I'm not Jecht." Tidus's eyes flashed dangerously upon hearing his father's name.

"That much is clear but you're no better!" Auron stared at Tidus.

"I'm not going to yell at you if you need to talk about something that's bothering you."

"You're the LAST person I want to talk to. I'd rather talk to Kimarhi and he tried to eat me!" Auron held back a laugh and looked at Tidus seriously.

"Is it pertaining to Yuna?" Tidus looked away, had Auron been able to read his feelings that easily? He sighed defeated and glanced at Auron before looking down.

"I just...I want to impress her, you know? See her happy and...I dunno maybe...maybe she'll..."

"You are Yuna's guardian. You must guard yourself before you guard your summoner. Do not let your emotions get in the way of your line of duty," Auron paused a moment. Tidus watched him with something close to frustration and dislike.

"What do you know? You think you're so high and mighty!" Auron flinched and Tidus stopped wondering if his eyes saw right.

"I know that you care for her, that much I can see. Yet...if you love her...make sure you guard her twice as hard." Tidus's jaw dropped before he regained himself and smiled.

"You bet I will!" Auron nodded.

"Hmph," he grunted before he strode back to camp with Tidus following.

"Hey Auron," Tidus whispered as they walked into the group.

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"Hm." Tidus smiled and ran past Auron and went to go sit with Yuna and began chatting animatedly with her. Auron went and sat by himself and closed his eye as his mind wandered. Green eyes and blonde hair wandered to his mind and his smile was hidden behind the collar.

"Sir Auron." Auron looked up at Lulu.

"Yes?"

"We're ready to begin again now," Auron nodded and pushed himself up and brushed himself off and joined back into formation. They walked in silence this time. Not as many fiends were on the road this time and the hours dragged by until they picked their camp site and got it ready. Tents were pitched, the fire made, Auron and Tidus went in search of something to eat while Lulu conjured up some water for them to drink. When Auron and Tidus returned, the food was skin and set over the fire until it was ready and passed around. Food consumed, watches were set and each went about their own business before one by one they drifted off to their tents.

Auron glanced over as Tidus and Yuna were still up chatting. He closed his eye and submersed himself in his thoughts.

"So what were you guys talking about," Yuna asked Tidus smiling.

"Oh you know, he wanted to...to give me some tips to help me."

"That was nice..." Yuna's voiced trailed off as she watched Auron from across the camp.

"What is it," Tidus asked.

"I want to ask Sir Auron something." Tidus nodded as Yuna got up and went over to Auron. He heard her coming and looked up and was surprised to see her.

"What is it Yuna?"

"I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"Will you...will you tell me about my father," Yuna asked, Auron could hear a slight tone of begging in her voice and he turned away from a moment and took a deep breath.

"I cannot."

"But...why not? Please?"

"Yuna," Auron said her name softly but she picked up the desperation in his voice of wanting to drop the subject.

"I understand..."

"Maybe another time." Yuna nodded.

"Goodnight Sir Auron."

"Goodnight Yuna."

* * *

The next morning their routine was the same, walk and fight. At one point, they passed a large tower and an old droning voice spoke up."Do you know what those ruins are from?" Tidus turned to look at a hunched over old man wearing green and a large pointed green hat, looking at them over the rim of his spectacles. He turned back around and crossed his arms and thought.

"Some old city?"

"Correct. A city most ancient! A terrible testament to Sin's power. I tremble every time I see them. Compared to Sin, humans are mere mudpuppies!"

"But I believe humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin," Yuna cut in and looked at Maechen.

"A good reply. I am relieved to hear you say that, m'lady summoner."

"Oh?"

"Where are my manners? I am Maechen, a scholar. At your service, m'lady. I am on a journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking its stories and secrets..." Maechen said bowing politely. "My travels have taken me to many places, and I am troubled by what I have seen. Fragile smiles on people's faces crumbling at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on you, m'lady. Give them a reason to rejoice once more."

"I will," Yuna said bowing and they departed. They fell back into formation and walked for a good, long while before their next interrupting event came. Three people came barreling down the Highroad at top speed before skidding to a halt in front of Tidus, making him jump out of the way and stare into the blue eye of a large chocobo wearing armor. He looked up at the woman riding, long red hair fell down her back and she was outfitted with a long-sleeved purple top and barely wore anything down below.

"Lady Summoner, I presume," the woman asked.

"Yes, I am Yuna."

"I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights," Lucil said proudly and saluted Yuna who returned in a forma prayer.

"And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad," the second person said. This was had short brown hair and wore a red top that ended in a white puff that resembled a skirt. She wore an leggings and boots clad her feet.

"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for chocobos. Do take care, Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos," Lucil warning.

"Thank you. We will be careful," Yuna replied bowing again.

"Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell."

"Our prayers are with you," Elma said. The third rider just nodded and followed his team mates as the group parted to let them pass. Once they were gone, Tidus looked down and began stroking his chin as he thought.

"A large fiend...Let's go get him!" Auron blinked and looked at him, memories suddenly filling his head and for a moment, Jecht was the one standing in front of him with that infuriating grin. He blinked again and it was back to Tidus, he shook his head slightly.

"Why," he asked flatly.

"It's the right thing to do," Tidus said immediately and grinned.

"It's the right thing to do," Auron mimicked and he could hear Jecht's voice in his head saying the exact same thing. He chuckled softly, finding the resemblance amusing.

_"A large fiend? Let's get him," Jecht said grinning._

_"Why," Auron asked, irritation all over his face._

_"Because it's the right thing to do! Besides, with you and me, that thing won't stand a chance!"_

_"You're being over-confident."_

_"Either way, it's good trainin!"_

_"How are you so positive about this," Auron mumbled._

"What'd I say now," Tidus asked confused.

"Jecht said that a lot, too. And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me," Auron explained and broke into chuckles again, Yuna giggled and looked at Tidus who frowned.

"Well when you're all done laughing, can we go," Tidus grumbled and everyone agreed. They continued walking until it was time to camp for the night. Everything was set up and watches were set and everyone drifted off for the night.

They were off in the early morning and made good progress and again, were stopped. Everyone was becoming irritated with the repeated stops, but none more so than Auron. He was down right peeved at the continuous stops and just wanted to get off this blasted road. However, this was one of the stranger meetings.

"Ah, a summoner's party," a woman said. She wore a long green dress, her hair tied in tight buns on both sides of her head and were covered by some sort of golden ornament. She smiled as her eyes swept over the trio and paused briefly over Auron, recognition flickering in her eye and he saw the meaning there, 'nice to see you again.' He nodded briefly as the woman returned her attention to Yuna.

"You, too, are a summoner," Yuna asked.

"My name is Belgemine. You are...?"

"My name is Yuna."

"Ah, the high summoner's daughter. I've heard much of you. But you are still fresh on the road, are you not?"

"Yes, I am."

"I might have a few things to teach you."

"Hm?"

"Let us see which are stronger. My aeons or yours. A one-on-one match. Not to the death, of course. What do you say?" Yuna looked at her guardians.

"You can do it Yuna," Tidus said grinning, "hands down!" Yuna smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I will fight you." Belgamine smiled.

"It is decided," she waved her hand, a bright white light swirling around Yuna. She saw the guardians tense and explained, "I have healed your aeons. Let us begin." Belgamine closed her eyes and when she opened them, a whirlwind of fire appeared. Out of an hourglass shaped cage burst a large aeon with yellow eyes and flames licking its skin. It roared and bared it teeth and stretched its long, black claws before it came crashing to the ground. "Choose your aeon," Belgamine said. Yuna nodded and began swirling her staff as a bright light lit the sky. A large cry came from above as a big, pink bird swooped down and flew next to Yuna, bending down so Yuna could pet under it's chin and patted it's cheek. "Let us see who its stronger, Valefor, or Ifrit."

Ifrit roared and summoned a large ball of fire and slapped it at Valefor who barreled to the right in the air and then swooped down on Ifrit and clawed its arm. Ifrit let out a mighty roar in pain and slashed at Valefor, cutting through its leg. Valefor cried out and swooped away as its wings folded over itself and when they flapped open, a mighty gust of frigid air blasted Ifrit. Ifrit shook its head and jumped up, flipped in the air and its claws came smashing down onto the ground as Valefor swooped up and returned its attack with a pinch of its claw to Ifrit's head.

The fight went on, aeon attacking and cast magic. Yuna cheered Valefor on valiantly and when Ifrit looked like it was ready to collapse, Yuna cried, "Energy Blast!" Valefor swooped backwards and flailed its head, the large ponytail-like-thing flipping into the air as Valefor opened its beak. Energy concentrated at the top of its beak until a glyph appeared and several large masses of energy impaled Ifrit repeatedly making it howl until collapsed backwards onto the ground and shimmered.

"Stop, that is enough," Belgamine said as Ifrit vanished into pyreflies. "Not bad for one so young. I underestimated you. Take this, you earned it." Belgamine gave Yuna a ring as Valefor cooed and swooped in the air and Tidus grinned.

"Aeons have egos," he said laughing as Valefor struck a victory pose. Yuna giggled and looked at Valefor.

"Thank you, you may stay or go as you wish." Valefor cried out loudly before taking flight and disappearing. Yuna turned back to Belgamine who smiled warmly.

"You show promise. With more training, you could defeat Sin."

"Thank you! But I think you might defeat Sin before I am able to," Yuna said bowing.

"I cannot," Belgamine said turning serious.

"Eh?"

"Or should I say... I was not able to."

"You mean..." Yuna said gasping.

"Farewell, Yuna. We'll meet again," Belgamine said and walked away. Yuna bowed before rejoining her group as they sat down in the clearing. Yuna sat down feeling a little drained and leaned against Lulu who began smoothing her hair. Yuna smiled and looked up at Lulu, who smiled back and her eyes glistened with pride. Yuna closed her eyes and rested for a little while before Wakka announced that break time was over. They began walking again. While they were walking, Yuna had a thought run across her mind. She looked at Auron and ran up to him while he walked point and tapped him on the arm.

"Yuna? What is it," he asked becoming alarmed.

"No, I just wanted to ask you a question," she said and he relaxed.

"What is it?"

"Did my father ever fight her?" Auron paused a moment and then nodded.

"He did, he beat her every time." Yuna's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're following him well, you may be more powerful than he was."

"Thank you Sir Auron, but...I'm not so sure."

"Do not doubt your abilities Yuna. The aeon's will grow with your power. You have only just started and yet you bested a summoner's battle like it was nothing. That is not an easy task, even if it was a sparing duel. If this is your starting power, I have no doubt your finishing power will be great." Yuna listened as he spoke and nodded.

"Thank you, I will remember that." When all she got was a grunt, she giggled and fell back into step next to Tidus and Kimarhi. Tidus began chatting animatedly with her about all sorts of things and made her laugh and talk just as excitedly back. The two of them went at it and Kimarhi growled irritated. Wakka and Lulu watched from behind.

"What do you think about that, Lu," Wakka asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I see their interest in one another brewing...but I don't want anything to happen to Yuna because of it."

"It's not that bad, ya? I mean...they're just friends right?"

"The underlying factors may state otherwise."

"What?"

"Wakka, sometimes you really are clueless. Those two are falling for one another, even this early on. I wonder if it will destroy or if it will strengthen."

"That's a little harsh, ya?"

"Love is harsh Wakka and can bring dire consequences."

"Are you referring to Chappu?" Lulu's eyes flashed and she turned to look at Wakka.

"I will never regret falling in love with Chappu, Wakka! Just because he died does not mean that our love has ruined anything."

"Sorry..."

"It's alright. Either way, there is more than one of us keeping a close eye on him," Lulu said noticing Kimarhi glaring at Tidus, "Yuna will be fine as long as she has us."

"Now that's the Lu I know." Lulu looked at Wakka annoyed but the blitzer didn't realize, he had gone off grinning and gone back to watching everything. Lulu sighed and looked at her comrades, he trusted all of them but some she weren't so sure of. One she was shocked to find herself questioning. Her eyes traveled to the man in red that was walking point, Legendary Guardian yet Lulu was wary of him for some reason. What was it about him? She racked her mind and realized, of all things, it was because she didn't know him. She knew little details enough to draw trust in her other companions, knowing some parts of their story, but this man rarely talked about himself and seemed reluctant to do so. Lulu sighed to herself, perhaps that will change. Her eyes drifted to Tidus, she wasn't sure of him either. His claims were high and ludicrous, but he genuinely cared for Yuna and she smiled around him. Lulu had to trust him, for now.

"Lu?" Lulu looked at Wakka and realized everyone had stopped walking.

"What?"

"Sir Auron said we're stopping for the night and to make camp." Lulu nodded and went off to deal with her own business.

Auron sat by the fire that evening while he was on watch. Another sleepless night, he could feel it. He stared up at the sky and looked at the stars, he had often seen Braska doing this. He had asked him about it once.

_"What are you doing My Lord?"_

_"I am saying goodnight to my little Yuna."_

_"But-"_

_"It is a tradition we started long ago. Me, Alana, and Yuna would sit under the stars and stare at them and say out good nights before we went in for bed. Now, I know she is looking up at the sky with me." Auron nodded but said nothing._

He stared up at the sky and thoughts of his mate crossed his mind. He closed his eye and then opened them again, "Are you staring too," he whispered. The end of his watch drew near and he moved to go find somewhere to sleep. He stared at the skies and whispered, "I love you, good night." He close his eye and rolled on to his side and drifted off to a restless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The little girl ran around happily, cheering and giggling. Yuna smiled as she watched her and explained to Tidus about Sin. Auron drowned them out, the sound of Calli's laughter and cheerfulness sending waves of guilt and regret through his being. He missed his son dearly, wanted to see that smiling happy but mischievous face once more. He paused for a moment and looked to the sky, is this how you felt leaving Yuna,, Braska? He sighed inwardly and when he thought he couldn't last another moment they moved on, for that he was glad.

Lulu walked point this time and the other fell into formation. Auron busied himself with catching small snippets of conversation around him and putting out more focus on keeping a look out than usual. He needed to busy his mind, keep thoughts of his family away before it overwhelmed him. He knew he would see them again, but he wanted to see them now and it was torture.

His attention was torn away when he saw Yuna headed in the direction of a clearing that two crusaders had just run into. He caught sight of them, a lean trimmed dark-skinned young man and a bulky, solid red-headed man. He looked at Yuna and then back at the two crusaders and rightly assumed that they knew one another. When they got there, the young man began gushing.

"Hey, we saw the game! You guys were great!

"Congratulations, Wakka," the red-haired man said. Yuna smiled.

"They did do great didn't they?"

"Hey, there was no doubt, ya?" Wakka grinned and looked around proudly. Lulu placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"So, Luzzu, Gatta, what are you doing with the wagon," Tidus asked and looked at them. Before Luzzu could respond, the chocobo knights came running up and halting.

"Hey, stop loafing around," Elma ordered. The young man dropped his eyes to the ground and began stuttering.

"Uh... The lady summoner and her guardians..."

"This mission requires our full attention. We've no time to waste! Understood," Lucil said sternly. Luzzu saluted her and Gatta just nodded.

"Yes, ma'am! Apologies, ma'am," Luzzu said.

"Carry on," Lucil said. She turned her chocobo around and rode off with Elma and disappeared down the Highroad.

"See? Keep your head down, say "sir" a lot, and you'll do fine," Luzzu said softly to Gatta.

"Right...sir." Yuna chuckled and smiled. Luzzu turned his attention towards her and gave her a sad smile.

"Hey, Yuna. Even though Yevon rejected us... we still believe in you. That won't ever change." Yuna looked a little confused but nodded.

"Thank you, Sir Luzzu, Sir Gatta. But, you know... It's not too late for you to go back to Besaid, and..."

"We should be going, sir," Gatta said cutting her off. Luzzu turned to look at him and nodded and they ran off, barely waving goodbye.

"Well that was rude," Tidus grumbled.

"Crusaders are busy, ya? They got stuff to do," Wakka said, "Still, would've been nice to at least have a goodbye."

"Let's not forgot we have things to do as well," Lulu said sternly. Wakka nodded and they fell back into formation and continued walking. Tidus immediately began spouting his mouth off.

"You know, I wonder what they were doing with their cart. Was it just me, or did it seem coincidence that Captain Lucil appeared before Luzzu told us? Hey, is anyone else getting hungry? Ohhhh! Heeeeeey! I think I see the end of the road! What's up ahead? Is there somewhere we can stay?" It went on and on and on and on and on. Auron, despite being extremely irritated the boy would not shut his mouth, burst into laughter causing everyone to jump and turn to look at him. He recovered himself and ran his gloved hand through his hair and coughed slightly.

"Your continuous talking is getting annoying, shut up."

"And what was sooooo funny," Tidus asked looking at him.

"It reminded me of Jecht. Far too often he would lapse and just run his mouth." Tidus crossed his arms and began walking backwards.

"Well I won't speak anymore. Nope, nu-uh. I'm done. In fact, I'm going to be so quiet you're going to beg me to talk." Auron chuckled. "What'd I say?"

"You are a replica of Jecht."

"Take it back!"

"Never." Tidus grumbled and turned around and began walking faster. The others followed and remained silent as they followed him. They didn't stop again until they heard shouting near the end of the road. A crusader came into view with an acolyte. The crusader was shouting at the nun and she was cowering in his presence.

"We'll defeat Sin any way we can!"

"But Yevon's teachings say..."

"Enough," the crusader snapped and stormed off. The acolyte clasped her hands behind her back and looked down, shuffling her feet.

"I-I only meant to..."

"Are you all right," Yuna asked. The acolyte gasped and bowed deeply, her eyes going wide.

"Lady Summoner?"

"Yes, I am Yuna."

"It is an honor, my lady. My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon."

"What was all that about? The Crusaders' operation," Wakka asked. Shelinda turned to look at him and nodded.

"You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about," Tidus asked.

"Mm," Wakka nodded.

"I heard they were to use forbidden machina! I had to stop them," Shelinda said.

"Huh? Why," Tidus asked.

"The use of machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon priesthood," Lulu explained.

"That's bad, ya," Wakka said before he heard Auron speak. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Let them use whatever they want. They still won't defeat Sin," he said. Shelinda turned to look at him.

"But, it's not about defeating Sin! The teachings of Yevon must be upheld," she said her voice turning into distress. Auron just stared at her blankly and she flinched and turned away.

"Yeah! Right," Wakka agreed. Auron mentally growled, he knew Wakka's head was overrun by the teachings. He didn't know if he was going to last the entire pilgrimage without strangling Wakka if he continued to spout off everything out of the Maester's mouth. It disgusted and irritated Auron and he imagined many strings on Wakka that disappeared somewhere into the sky making him a big puppet controlled by Maester Mika's hand, the image somewhat amused him and made him angrier at the same time.

"But you don't understand! The Crusaders won't even listen to me. And it's all because I'm just a lowly acolyte," she said her voice dropping and she shuffled her feet again.

"Don't say that," Yuna pleaded. Shelinda turned to her and gasped. "Well, I haven't been a summoner for very long myself, you see. Still, I can't put myself down every time I fail. People are depending on me. They're depending on both of us!"

"Yes! Yes, you're right, my lady. Absolutely right," Shelinda said breaking out into a large smile and Yuna did the same. "Thank you so much, Lady Yuna! Now I feel I have the courage to finish my training." She smiled and ran off to go talk to more crusaders and try to sway their opinion.

"Do you think she'll succeed," Tidus asked.

"Not likely," Auron said.

"I hope she does," Yuna said softly. Everyone nodded, except two stoic guardians and they continued their walk. The path branched off just ahead and an inn came into view. Auron stopped in front of it.

"We rest here," he commanded. Everyone was about to agree with him before Wakka stopped and crossed his arms, frowned.

"But, this is an Al Bhed shop," he protested. Auron turned to him and glared.

"Is that a problem," he demanded.

"They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they... They kidnapped Yuna!"

"Where were her guardians?" Wakka groaned and face-palmed himself, Lulu shook her head looking down, Kimarhi's eyes cast downward and growled, and Tidus whistled innocently and kicked the dirt. Yuna clasped her hands to her chest and looked at everyone.

"Sir Auron's just concerned about your health," she said softly.

"I'm not tired one bit," Wakka declared loudly. Auron stared at Wakka before turning on his heel and ending the discussion.

"Well I am," he said with a tone that left no room for argument, "Have fun sleeping on the ground." Wakka growled as Auron disappeared into the agency. He went up to the counter and the clerk looked up and cowered, somewhat intimidated by the man in front of her.

"How many rooms are available?"

"Four." Auron nodded and looked at his companions.

"I can room with Lulu," Yuna said and Lulu nodded.

"Wakka can room with Tidus," Lulu said and the two men looked warily at each other.

"Erm..." Tidus began.

"Would you rather share with Auron or Kimarhi then," Lulu asked him and gave him a look. Tidus looked between Auron, who was glaring at him, and Kimarhi, who was also glaring at him, and then back at Lulu.

"I'll take Wakka."

"Good, that leaves the two of you to have your own separate rooms." Auron nodded and paid the woman and handed the keys out before he turned and left for his own room. The others followed and laid down to sleep. Tidus was the first one up, Wakka's snoring following him as he left the room and groaned as he stretched.

"As if I could sleep," he muttered to himself. He looked around, only Lulu was in the agency. She was standing off to the side and looking at the merchandise. "Where's everyone else?"

"Yuna and Sir Auron are outside, Kimarhi is still in his room, Wakka-"

"Is dead to the world." Lulu nodded.

"This might be the last time we can rest like this."

"There's no other stops along the way?"

"Plenty, but it's a far walk from here until Djose, our next resting point."

"Jeez." Lulu turned back around and Tidus walked out and stopped, his jaw dropping slightly as he gasped, "Woh...check it out," he whispered to himself. He compared the sunset to the one he saw in Kilika and decided this one was far more beautiful. It was quiet, almost gentle, nothing to disturb the beauty of it. He looked away and saw Yuna sitting on the grass.

"Whatcha up to," He asked. Yuna turned around startled and slipped something into her sleeve and smiled up at him as he sat with her and watched the sunset.

"Pretty..." Yuna breathed out in awe.

"Sure is."

"I wish I could live in a place like this. Peaceful... Living with a smile on my face every day."

"You can, once you beat Sin, right," Tidus asked looking at her with his cheerful smile. Yuna nodded and her voice dropped sadly.

"But then a new Sin will be born anyway."

"Well then, you can just beat it again."

"I wish I could."

"Hey, you can! Trust me! You are the best summoner out there," Tidus said grinning. He looked at Yuna when she remained silent and noticed her sadness and changed the subject, "Yuna, why does Sin always come back?"

"Sin is our punishment for our vanity. And it will not go away until we've atoned."

"How do we do that? What did we do that was so bad in the first place? Was it using lots of machina or something? Oh... Wait, was that such a bad thing, really?"

"It's funny... Ever since I was young, I never questioned it. But now that you ask me if it is that bad or not...I don't know. There are so many things I don't know."

"Well then, we're the same!" Tidus stood up and grinned as he dropped his voice in a low, droning old man whisper, "Ooooh... Such thinking is very unbecoming of a summoner!" Tidus grinned and winked at her, "Sound like Mika?" Yuna covered her mouth with her hands and laughed and shook her head.

"That's not very nice, you know," she said giggling and Tidus smiled. He was happy he had been able to make her laugh and smile and maybe even feel a little better. He stretched slightly and thought before he turned to her.

"You know... During a game, you have to think of blitz and nothing else, you know?"

"Okay," Yuna said nodding, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"You can't think, "That's a cute girl in the fifth seat from the right."* And you can't be thinking about where you're going to go on that date, because the minute you do, that's when you lose!" Seeing Yuna's confused expression, Tidus explained, "You see, uh, Yuna, what I mean is, you really shouldn't worry, you know? After we beat Sin, that's when you can worry about the future."

"I guess," Yuna said quietly and nodded. They stood in silence for a moment, staring out at the ocean and into the sunset before Tidus began running his mouth again, unable to remain quiet.

"But, Yuna, how are you supposed to beat something big like that," he asked.

"The Final Summoning. It's the only way to defeat Sin. The only way. With it, we can call the Final Aeon. That's the goal of the pilgrimage. The Fayth of the Final Summoning lies waiting in the far north, to greet summoners that complete their pilgrimage. At the world's edge..." she paused and performed the prayer, "in Zanarkand."

"In Zanarkand," Tidus asked turning to look at her surprised. Yuna tried to find the words and stammered and looked down when Auron's voice cut in.

"She means the ruins of a city destroyed a thousand years ago." They both stopped and turned, looking at him as he leaned leisurely against the pillar of the chocobo coral. Tidus turned slightly to look at Yuna.

"You sure it's ruins?"

"That's what I've heard."

"You'll see it for yourself soon enough. Yuna, come back inside," he said softly and turned to leave. They watched him walk into the agency before Yuna looked at Tidus.

"You will go with us...to Zanarkand?" Tidus nodded, he had taken an air of quiet and uncomfortable-ness.

"Yeah, I'll go," he said quietly, Yuna smiled happily and looked at him, "I'll go to Zanarkand to see it with my own eyes." Tidus was exactly sure what to expect, but he knew he wanted to see it just to make sure it wasn't his Zanarkand. He followed Yuna back inside and everyone settled down for bed for good this time and drifted off to sleep.

Tidus was the last one up in the morning. He rose and stretched and made his way out into the agency lobby. He looked around and noticed his companions standing outside and went to walk through the door only to bump into someone. He jumped backwards and looked at the man.

"Byntuh sa." Tidus blinked and looked at the man like he had three heads. He as tall and very blonde, his green eyes had spiral pupils and he was very tan. He had a solid frame and wore a yellow jacket with white trim that lay open and cut short so his chest and stomach showed but flared out in its coattails at the back. His blue pants looked like a medieval jester's triangular pattern and puffiness. His brown boots came up to mid calf and the rest of his pants vanished, tucked into his boots.

"Sorry?"

"Ah, forgive me, sir. I meant to say "pardon me," but it came out in Al Bhed," the man said in a heavy accent.

"Oh, you're an Al Bhed?"

"Mm-hm. I am Rin, owner of this establishment. Hela du saad oui."

"Huh?"

"It means, "nice to meet you.""

"Ah! Well helly doo sad wee to you, too."

"If you are interested... Al Bhed primers can be found all over Spira. Finding them and learning our language might be fun. Here, let me give you one in commemoration of our meeting. Although you might want to be careful where you speak our language," Rin said handing Tidus a pamphlet. Tidus flipped through it and nodded.

"Yeah, I hear Al Bhed aren't liked much. Oh, sorry," Tidus said realizing he might have offended the man.

"It is a shame," Rin said sighing heavily. The air was then filled with shrieks of terror.

"Someone, help! The chocobos!" Auron walked into the doorway and looked at Tidus and beckoned him outside.

"That's our cue, let's go," he said and left Tidus looking somewhat confused.

"Oh! Thank you for your help, please use this," Rin said and pressed a vial into Tidus' hand and smiled. Tidus nodded looking a little more confused before he grinned and ran outside. Once outside, he stopped and looked at everyone.

"To the chocobo coral," Lulu said and Tidus nodded. He had barely taken five steps when chocobos began to stampede and a loud roar was head above them. Everyone turned to see a large purple-bluish monster clutching a chocobo in his hand. The chocobo squealed and kicked around trying to get free and the monster opened its mouth, its two tongues wriggling waiting to taste the large bird.

"Hey you! Put it down," Tidus yelled at it.

"You think yelling at it is going to work," Auron asked, shouldering his katana. The chocobo eater growled and dropped the chocobo and leapt off the roof of the inn and onto the ground. Tidus looked at Auron and grinned at Auron scowled and they got into formation. Tidus was the first one to land a hit, striking the eater on its leg and it hissed and tried to swing at him. He dodged as Wakka's ball flew the air and blinded the beast. Kimarhi's spear stabbed and sliced through its hide as Auron hacked away next to him. Yuna stood at the ready to heal while Lulu stood back trying to decide what spell to use.

"How shall we do this," she asked herself before she saw the fiend hit Auron with a blizzard and smiled, "Burn," she said in a low voice as fire engulfed the eater. It yelled and swung its fist, knocking Tidus into Kimarhi and they sprawled onto the ground as the eater stomped its foot making the earth quake. Auron blocked its fist with his katana as Wakka's bag hit the fiend in the eye. It tensed and let out a mighty roar and close-lined Wakka, Auron, and a poor Kimarhi (who was trying to get back on his feet) to the end of the cliff. Auron's foot hit the edge and he almost lost his balance and glanced behind him and scowled.

"So, we're to be pushed off a cliff," he growled. He swore he saw the fiend's eye sparkle as if it knew Auron had realized what it was trying to do. He blinked and told himself he was going insane. Wakka, Kimarhi, and Auron attacked the fiend relentlessly. Their efforts doubled when the fiend came closer, making them take a step back. Eventually the fiend fell down on its back and writhed as it tried to get back to its feet.

"Attack noW! Push it back," Auron ordered. They resumed their relentless attack, now slicing away at the fiend's legs and poor bottom as Lulu aided them with fire and Tidus hacked away where ever he could find an opening. The fiend eventually scooted itself up and they were able to push forward. Their efforts doubled as the fiend was now enraged and trying to gain an opening to send one of them flying off the cliff.

After much frustration, the fiend finally found an opening and slammed Auron skidding across the dirt until his body hit open air. His fingers dug into the dirt as he watched his sword clanging and clatter all the way down the cliff. He winced, his abused sword could have been him and then he would be quite dead.

"Sir Auron! Are you ok," Yuna called as she cast a healing spell on Tidus who was now sporting a swollen lip.

"As good as I can be," he called back and hoisted himself back into the grass and sighed. He'd have to sit this fight out. He took a spot next to Yuna and watched the battle.

The eater was getting more irritated and enraged by the second. It swings became wild and did massive damaged. Wakka has a bruised rib cage and had to throw with his other hand which was weaker. Kimarhi was limping and his attacked were lessened. Tidus's lip was swollen, limping lightly, and had twisted his arm. Lulu was the only one to remain unharmed but not for long. One swift punch as enough to knock her out and sprawling on the ground. The other three battled fiercely and Auron tensed. He cursed himself for losing his sword and before he could stop himself, he leapt forward and delivered a strong punch to the chocobo eater's stomach. He clenched his jaw to keep himself from howling in pain as he heard several cracks in his hand and the eater returned his punch with one to the stomach making his eyes water.

"Are you nuts old man," Tidus asked and rushed forward and slashed at the eater.

"No more than you are," he growled and delivered another punch and winced.

"You're going to break your hand," Tidus yelled.

"Then quit talking and finish it!"

"Aeon!" The four retreated as Ifrit joined the battle, "Hellfire," Yuna commanded and Ifrit nodded. He jumped in the air and a large ball of dark fire began appearing and growing and growing until he threw it at the chocobo eater and it swirled around in its flames, screeching in pain. Ifrit landed on the ground and dug his claws into it and pulled. The muscles in his arms strained and tensed until a big hunk of ground came loose and he threw it. It impaled the eater and set the fire exploding as the fiend crashed into the ground and shimmered lightly before bursting into pyreflies. Ifrit rumbled and Yuna smiled, "Thank you, you may leave if you wish." Ifrit nodded and left before Yuna rushed to her guardians. She healed each one of them in turn and when she got to Auron, she stood in front of him, hands on her hips and gave him a look.

"What in Spira were you thinking?" He looked at her and opened his mouth and then closed it and hung his head.

"My apologies, not the brightest idea I've ever had...it was stupid. Forgive me, Lady Yuna." Yuna sighed and took his hand and healed it gently.

"No Sir, not the brightest one but...it did help."

"I shall try not to repeat the incident."

"Please don't, I need all of my guardians." Auron nodded and sighed as Rin and his attendant came over to them. Rin smiled warmly.

"Have you an interest in renting some chocobos? As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge. Please ask the attendant, if you wish to rent."

"Thank you so much for saving the chocobos," she gushed and smiled.

"We will continue once we have rested," Auron said. They all happily agreed with him and returned to their rooms. Their heads were barely introduced to the pillows before they were out.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait guys! Lots to do but things are finally settling down so maybe I can get this back on schedule. Anyway, enjoy and as always, reviews are much appreciated because I want to know what you think.

~AZF

* * *

"If you just sat still then we could leave faster, Tidus," Yuna said softly. Tidus kept fidgeting as she tended to a wound on his side.

"Sorry! It's just, uncomfortable," he said sighing.

"Well I'm almost done!" Tidus stopped and held his breath while Yuna worked before she was done and her next patient took the seat. "Ok Wakka, your turn."

"Bout time, ya? I thought you were never gonna be done."

"Sorry, someone had ants in their pants." Yuna began tending to Wakka's arm, healing the bruises and a few cuts and scrapes before she sent him on his merry way and her final patient sat in front of her. "How's your hand?"

"Sore," Auron said and flexed his hand and winced slightly.

"I'm sorry, it'll get better. Maybe we can get your sword as well." Auron grumbled something and Yuna looked up at him, "There is hope for regaining it. It isn't lost you know."

"It is alright...I can always get a better one," Auron sighed and Yuna went back to work before she re-wrapped his hand in a bandage and held it gently.

"I know you're upset, but I have a feeling that we will be able to retrieve your sword. In the mean time, you can get a temporary replacement. Please do not take it so hard, it will be alright." Auron looked at her somewhat stunned before he nodded.

"Yes Lady Yuna. Perhaps it will be as you say." Yuna nodded.

"I am glad to hear it, now come on, smile a little." Auron sighed exasperated and Yuna giggled before she went off to join the others and Auron stood up and pulled his glove over his bandaged hand and went to inquire about a new katana.

Auron rejoined the group outside looking irritated and giving off a moody air as he sheathed his new blade on his back, "Let's go," he muttered and the others were quick to scurry to the chocobo coral to claim their free chocobos. Everyone was thrilled except Auron and Kimarhi.

"Something wrong you two," Tidus asked looking at them. They glanced at one another before at the blonde.

"Kimarhi not very good on chocobo, Kimarhi too big."

"And I cannot find a comfortable riding position."

"So are you two planning to walk then?" Auron sighed and Kimarhi growled.

"Walking would not be feasable...it would take much too long," Auron said looking at a chocobo and frowned, "So I guess I will have to make do."

"Kimarhi will walk." The chocobo Kimarhi had been eyeing seemed as relieved as him and chirped happily before scampering off. Auron climbed on a chocobo and attempted to get comfortable and found the effort futile and settled for the least comfortable position he could find. He was just too tall and muscular to fit properly on a chocobo.

"You ready old man," Tidus asked grinning. Auron glared at him.

"Yes," he growled. Tidus just grinned and began running off, "Tidus!" Yuna giggled.

"That looks like fun," she laughed and sped off after Tidus. The other four guardians glanced at each other before Wakka's face broke out into a grin.

"Hey! Wait for me, ya?" He ran off after them leaving Auron, Lulu, and Kimarhi to shake their heads before going after them.

"I expected Wakka to be more mature," Auron growled.

"Wakka has very few moments of maturity. He's like a child in a grown man's body," Lulu said sighing and shaking her head.

"I just hope him and Tidus do not get us killed," Auron sighed.

"Kimarhi keep close watch," Kimarhi said running beside them. Auron and Lulu nodded and rode in silence for the remainder before they found Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka waiting in a clearing and looking from one road to another.

"What is it," Lulu asked.

"The road splits," Tidus explained, "We're not sure if we want to explore that road or press forward." Auron looked from one road to the other, noticing the blockade that was set up in front of a giant rock archway that would take them to Djose. The blockade delayed their departure for Djose, perhaps if they did explore this road then the blockade would be gone by the time they finished.

"We'll go down this road first and see what lies there, when we come back, perhaps the blockade will be cleared and we can pass," Auron said. Everyone nodded and they began down the road. Tidus and Yuna were up at the front, giggling like school children. Wakka and Lulu were talking in hushed voices behind them, leaving Auron and Kimarhi in the rear and being silent. This road had them surrounded by cliff, a narrow passageway that opened up into a large grassy clearing with a wall that was perfect for chocobo's to hop on to reach the top. Lucil and a few other chocobo knights were resting there. Tidus went up to them with a great, big happy

"Hiya!"

"What are you doing on this road," Lucil asked.

"Oh, you know," Tidus said waving his hand.

"I see. The Highroad ends over there. However, we have sealed off the area beyond for the duration of our operation here. You may ask the gate captain up ahead if you need to pass through," Lucil explained. Tidus nodded and looked back at his companions.

"Will they let us pass?"

"I don't know," Lucil admitted.

"Well its worth a try, right?"

"Definitely."

"Well thanks," Tidus grinned and urged his chocobo back to his companions.

"Had a nice chat," Wakka asked grinning.

"Well I wouldn't call it that. She told me the blockade was for the operation and we should speak to the gate captain and see if they'll let us pass."

"We will do so," Auron said.

"Let's see where this road ends up first," Tidus said. They fell back into their formation and continued onward. In time, they stopped down when they came across a dead-end. Tidus looked around and then up.

"Heeey, that's Rin's agency isn't it? So this is what's down the cliff right," he asked and turned to everyone who nodded. Auron got off his chocobo and looked around. The others seeing what he was up to followed his example. His katana had to have fallen around here somewhere. They looked through bushes, behind rocks, along the cliff, in trees but it was nowhere in sight.

"How hard is it to find a giant sword," Tidus grumbled before his foot snagged on something and he fell flat on his face. "Hee-HEY," he yelled scrambling up and pushed aside the grass he had been walking in and grinned, "Auron!" Auron came over and Tidus showed him what he found. Laying in the grass was his beloved katana, filthy and in need of cleaning and sharpening.

"Good job," Auron said as he picked up his blade and strapped it to his back, removing the other sword.

"That's it? I don't get a thanks or a pat on the head or nothing," Tidus asked.

"Yep," Auron said and turned and walked back to his chocobo.

"Stingy old man," Tidus said frowning as he returned to his chocobo. Suddenly he felt a hand on his head and turned to look at Auron.

"Thanks," he said ruffling Tidus' hair gently. Tidus batted his hand away.

"I was being sarcastic," he said.

"Of course you were." Tidus frowned.

"Well, I'm leaving back to the blockade," he stated.

"No, we will get to the blockade tomorrow. It's getting dark and we should head back to that clearing so we have a wide open space to sleep in."

"Fine." Tidus led the way back to the clearing and stopped halfway up the road.

"What is it," Yuna asked.

"There's something up there," Tidus said pointing to a few rocks jutting out of the cliff wall. There was something glowing and shining up there.

"And how are you going to get up there," Auron asked glancing up before fixing his gaze on Tidus.

"With my chocobo!" Tidus backed up and his chocobo got a running start before it jumped and landed on a boulder, jumped again and landed on an empty rock platform, jumped once more and landed on the rock with the item. Tidus got off and picked it up and looked at it. A broken half spere object, its jagged edges gave the opinion it wasn't always broken. It glowed a soft red with a small symbol pulsing inside. Tidus cocked his head and looked at it in wonder before he mounted his chocobo and jumped down.

"What did you find," Lulu asked.

"This," he said holding up the sphere, "What should I do with it?"

"Keep it," Auron said staring at the sphere. For some reason, he felt a small pull towards the sphere, as if it were calling him. But that was ridiculous, how could a sphere be calling him? It's an inanimate object. He pushed the feeling aside and Tidus handed him the sphere for his inspection. It hummed in his hand and he looked it over before tossing it in his pack. Everyone satisfied, they began their journey to the clearing once more.

When they finally broke into the clearing, Lucil and her knights had already made camp. They made theirs off to the side, tents pitched, fire started, food rationed, water rationed. Lucil came over while they were eating their meal.

"You needn't stand watch tonight, the chocobo knights will be happy to stand watch while you and your guardians get some rest Lady Yuna," she said.

"Thank you so much," Yuna said bowing and smiled. Lucil smiled back before heading to her camp. Yuna and her six guardians entered their tents and made themselves comfortable for the night. Each with their own thoughts.

Tidus stared at the wall of his tent, his blue eyes staring into the darkness as he thought of his Zanarkand. He wanted to go home, he missed it, but he did like Spira very much. Most of all he liked the friends he made. He liked Yuna very much and wanted to get to know her more, he was drawn to her and he enjoyed making her laugh and smile. Seeing her happy, made him extremely happy and he did all he could to keep that smile on her face. He liked Wakka too, he was always fun to talk and pal around with. They developed a close bond, something like brothers. Wakka was also a great blitzer, he was glad he met him that day at the beach. Lulu, she didn't seem to like him very much but he had no hard feelings towards her. She was only looking out for Yuna and Tidus could respect that. Kimarhi, if Lulu didn't like him then Kimarhi surely hated him. The Ronso pushed him away, kept a firm stance, his golden eyes always locked on Tidus and ready to tear him limb from limb, especially when he was around Yuna. And he was still angry with Auron! Tidus sighed, Spira was completely different than Zanarkand. He looked up at the ceiling, is this how you felt dad? Tidus froze and then growled, "Ah! What do I care anyway!?" He rolled over and pulled his blankets over his head and closed his eyes.

Yuna stared into the darkness, looking at nothing in particular. Her mind was focused on her father, oh how she missed him. Most nights she tried to get sir Auron to tell her at least something, but he would always get a strange expression on his face and looked away, always not tonight. She wondered what had happened in Zanarkand, what had become of Sir Jecht, she knew her father had died summoning the final aeon, but did Sir Jecht perish on the way back? Sir Auron always dodged around those sorts of questions too. She sighed, there was no use pressing him, he wouldn't talk. Her mind then turned to her companions. She knew Kimarhi, Lulu, and Wakka weren't very happy with her decision to become a summoner. They had come anyway to protect her, to aid her. She knew they would be there to the end. She smiled at the thought of Kimarhi when she first met the big Ronso. She had been curiously and just a little frightened until she saw how gentle he was. She had loved him immediately. She remembered when she met Wakka and Lulu. Wakka never changed, he was still funny and a little wacky but Yuna loved him like a brother. He had always been protective of her, but isn't that how brothers are supposed to be? Lulu, she looked grumpy back them too but she had been happy because she had Chappu. Oh, dear sweet Chappu. Lulu had been heart-broken when Chappu died. He was always such a sweet kid and a wonderful man. Chappu reminded her of her newest guardian. The thought of Tidus made her stomach do flips and she smiled a little. She thought he was very handsome, no doubt every bit the famous blitzball player he claimed to be. Tidus made her feel strange, she wanted him close, as close as possible. She never wanted him to go, to leave her. She'd keep him close as long as she could. She smiled as she fell asleep.

Wakka stared at the ceiling, his mind thought of only three things. Blitzball, simply enough. Chappu, oh how he missed his brother. He felt utter sadness when he thought of his brother. They had both lost their parents very young and Chappu was the only brother he would ever have. Yet most of the time they fought like silly children. Chappu had always been spiteful and knew how to leave a sting to Wakka's heart. Wakka had always bullied Chappu. When Lulu fell in love with Chappu, he had been down right jealous of his brother. When Chappu died, Wakka was left with regret and guilt. He felt like he had been a terrible brother to Chappu and maybe somehow this was his penance for not taking better care of his baby brother. He looked after Lulu after Chappu died, he cared for her as she wept with a broken heart. He held her and tried to comfort her anyway he could think of. He had always loved Lulu, but right now he felt he didn't deserve her, maybe one day he would. His mind flashed forward to the present, does he deserve Lu yet? Could he make her fall for her like Chappu had? He sighed and his mind turned back to blitzball. Wakka is very simple.

Lulu stared at the back of her eyelids and just thought. She thought of Chappu as she did every night and sent him her love on the Farplane. Once those thoughts died she thought of her companions. Yuna, her dear sweet Yuna. She had so wished she could have stopped her from this pilgrimage, but Yuna follows her heart. She only hoped she was strong enough on this pilgrimage, that she didn't fail Yuna. Wakka, she hoped Wakka had matured a little. They were going to need him and she found she needed him. She recalled all those weeks he spent catering to her while she sobbed, her broken heart clanging in her chest as it tried to function normally, the gears placed all wrong. Little by little, Wakka had set some in the right place again. She marveled at how she had come to realize that and she realized she cared for Wakka, maybe more than a brother. Kimarhi, that big Ronso had come into her life the day she brought little Yuna. At first she was a little frightened by the large cat, but she quickly learned that Kimarhi meant no harm to anyone. Kimarhi was very gentle always and would annihilate anything that threatened Yuna. This new guardian, Tidus, she didn't know what to make of him. His outrageous claims of being from Zanarkand, yet somewhere she was intrigued and perhaps believed him just a little. The boy certainly was ignorant of how Spira worked and often she wondered if it wasn't at all toxin but just a very stupid and brain-dead child. She shook her head at those thoughts, Tidus was confused about Spira and was genuinely lost. He made Yuna happy at that and Lulu couldn't hate him for it, she would keep an eye on him though. Her thoughts turned to Auron, the mysterious Legendary Guardian of Spira. He had said he was working on two promises to both High Summoner Braska and Sir Jecht to keep their children safe. He knew what lay in Zanarkand, he was the first to ever make it back. Why then, does he let Yuna go at all. Sheppard her father and now her. Lulu shook her head, no, there was some other reason. Auron didn't look like the type of man to be heartless, and she had been the only one to notice the pained look in his eye when Yuna mentioned her father, how he turned away and she could almost hear his heart sobbing, and was there a hint of guilt? She sighed and closed her eyes before thoughts shocked her, despite not knowing the man, she found herself thinking about him in more ways than one. She wasn't the only one, many women tended to drool over him and let their imaginations wander. He was, after all, a striking figure of a man. Lulu shoved those thoughts away, slammed the door, and locked them up. Her heart belonged to Chappu.

Kimarhi sat in his tent and thought of his home. His mind wandered over the snowy peaks of Gagazet, places he would play in as a kit, his Ronso brethren. He sighed, he was apprehensive about going back but they were miles away and he had plenty of time to ready himself to face his brethren again.

Auron laid down in his tent, his one eye staring into the darkness. Many things passed through his mind, his analysis of his companions still stood. Tidus, for all intents and purposes, was very much like his father. Foolish but enjoyable, ignorant yet intelligent, always a smile, the serious look in his eye, the concentration on certain tasks, the humor, the sarcasm, and always always picking on him. He sighed, sometimes he just wished he could clock the boy with the pommel of his sword. Yuna, so much like her father. Good humor, those sparkling happy and mischievous eyes. The anger or irritation that would flash. Her smile. Yet Yuna was Yuna, she had her own qualities as well as her mother. A sharp stab went through him as he recalled Alana, he had known her for a few years and she was very motherly towards him. At first he didn't know what to think and shied away from the motherly affection before he warmed up to it. It was Alana that taught him about the Al Bhed, the culture and the language. He wasn't fluent but he knew enough. Yuna reminded him very much of both of her parents. He pushed onward. Wakka, now there was someone who annoyed him. Firstly his hate for the Al Bhed, second his was his undying love for all things Yevon. That disgusted Auron, especially when tied in with the Al Bhed. There was no reason to hate them so but he could understand somewhat, most people weren't fond of the Al Bhed. Either you hated them or you loved them, there was really no middle. The third thing that annoyed him was his use of 'ya' after practically everything he said. He knew it was a trademark of the people of Besaid, but combined with Wakka's voice (another annoyance) made Auron want to strangle the poor blitzer. Perhaps he would get used to it, or perhaps he would just have to throw Wakka into the Djose ocean when the breakers crashed against the cliff. He moved onto the next before he decided to smother Wakka in his sleep. Lulu, she was the only person that didn't seem to have an opinion of him or cower in his presence. He was intrigued by that as well as her attitude. She was moody and more than a little grumpy, but from what he understood she had her reasons. She seemed the most reliable, save for Kimarhi. Possibly the most intelligent as well. Her magic was strong, he had been impressed when she incinerated one of the fiends. That was a woman he had to be careful around, unless he found himself on the wrong end of her casting. Kimarhi, he had a high opinion of Kimarhi. The two of them had formed the closest bond yet. He was appreciative of Kimarhi's help ten years back and was delighted that he took such great care of Yuna. His only concern was keeping Kimarhi, and Lulu, from shredding Tidus into bits. He knew neither had a high opinion of the boy and neither trusted nor distrusted him, they only stayed their hand because of Yuna and perhaps because of himself.

He yawned and stretched and moved onto his side, he felt trouble in his middle, a warning of some sort. Something was coming in the days ahead but he didn't know what. He felt unsettled and shut that thought in the 'think about later' filing cabinet. His mind turned to his beautiful wife and son like it did every night and he smiled. How was he blessed with such an incredible woman? He didn't know but he was incredibly happy to have her as his mate, have a beautiful son. He only regretted having to leave them and he hoped with all his heart he would make it back to them and they could continue their happy marriage and life and perhaps have another child as well. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, only to be woken hours later with a reoccurring nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

Trying to get on some sort of deadline, not working though. My mind just doesn't want to write. Anyway, here's the next chapter after forcing myself to sit down and write. Enjoy!

And a special thanks to my ever faithful and helpful reviewer CupofTeaforAliceandHatter! Look forward to em every chapter!

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a summoner!" Auron watched the scantily clad summoner argue with the crusader. Lulu had told him that this summoner, whose name was Dona, had had an attitude with Yuna since they met. The woman was barely dressed and her guardian looked like a muscled oaf. Said guardian was looking at the crusader through squinted eyes and pouting lips, Tidus thought he looked like he needed more fiber in his diet.

"Sorry ma'am, no exceptions," the crusader said firmly. Dona looked crossly at the man before she switched tactics.

"You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?"

"Sorry ma'am! No exceptions," the crusader repeated a little more forcefully. It wouldn't matter if you were his sister, mother, or grandmother, this man will not let anyone thought, Auron thought to himself. He sighed, he had hoped the blockade was temporary but he knew it wouldn't be moved by the time they had traveled down the Old Road. He could hope right? Hoping only got him so far, there were no exceptions.

"Useless," Dona hissed and turned. She stopped and looked at Yuna, "Oh it's you. As you can see, not even summoners can pass. But they'll call on us in the end. Just wait and see. In the meantime, I think I'll have a nap," she paused to look at her guardian with alluring eyes and purred, "Oh, Barthello?" Barthello straightened and they ran off together, no one was sure how much 'sleeping' they would be doing.

After Dona left, every one wandered off. Tidus went to talk to people around the camp, his friendly chatter making the sight more lively and the guards happier. Yuna and Lulu went off and Lulu bushed Yuna's hair while Yuna re braided Lulu's. Wakka went off to the corner to play with his blitzball before two kids joined him and they tossed and kicked it back and forth. Kimarhi and Auron stood off to the side but close by. It wasn't long before Tidus came running up to everyone.

"Hey, apparently this blockade is for Operation Mi'ihen. They don't want anyone getting hurt so they blocked off the entire Mushroom Rock Road!"

"What are they planning," Lulu asked in shock.

"They said something about using Sin spawn to lure in Sin."

"That's crazy, ya," Wakka said shaking his head.

"Yeah and the Al Bhed are going to use Machina to defeat Sin."

"That's even crazier! Sin can't be beaten by Machina, ya!"

"But they still won't let us through, will they," Auron asked and Tidus shook his head.

"Nah, I already tried. They apologized for the inconvenience though."

"As I thought."

"Now what?"

"We have no choice but to wait until it's over." Everyone nodded and turned around before they froze. Maester Seymour was strolling down the path with his two guards. He stopped in front of Yuna as she bowed and Seymour bowed in return.

"So we meet again, Lady Yuna," he said in his calm voice.

"Y-yes?"

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well..." Yuna turned around and looked at the guards blocking the path before looking back at Seymour who just nodded.

"I see." Seymour walked past Yuna and her guardians and approached the blockade. The crusaders saluted him before the captain greeted him.

"Maester Seymour. Let me show you to the command center."

"Hold. I have a request," Seymour said holding up his hand.

"Yes, Your Grace?" The captain seemed uneasy and uncertain but Maester Seymour's request sent him into a stuttering mess.

"I need to have Summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center."

"But...But, Maester Seymour...Maester Seymour, sir," the guard pleaded. The last thing he wanted to do was get in trouble and have to hear a lecture or worse.

"Do not worry. I will take full responsibility."

"Very well. They may pass," the captain said after much hesitation. Better it on Seymour's head than his. Seymour nodded and turned and walked back to Yuna.

"It is done."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Yuna bowed to him several times out, incredibly appreciative. She didn't quite know what to make of it.

"Yuna, it's time to go," Lulu said. Yuna stood up, surprised and embarrassed to see Maester Seymour gone. She blushed and became flustered.

"Oh! Right!" Lulu set an arm around her as they walked and the others followed. Only Tidus and Wakka remained. Tidus crossed his arms and frowned.

"Who does he think he is?"

"He's a Maester. Better get used to it, ya," Wakka said putting a hand on Tidus' shoulder and smiled. He walked on ahead.

"Hmph," Tidus grunted and followed the others. They walked under the rock arch and followed the path along the cliff walls until it opened up on one side and showed the gray waters of the Djose shore. The crusaders were all lined up and they moved off to the side and around them. The crusader in front brought his right fist over his heart.

"All hail Maester Seymour," he shouted as Maester Seymour strolled up the path and stopped before them, his guards on either side of him, hunched over and eyes darting back and forth.

"Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, Maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today," Seymour said in his best pep talk voice.

"Sir," the crusaders shouted and saluted him. Seymour continued his pep talk, his voice ringing through the air as the crusader's swelled with pride and anticipation, waiting to do Yevon proud and have their operation a success. Only some people were less happy.

"What's goin' on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using the Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings," Wakka said frowning and confused.

"Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too," Yuna said softly looking at him.

"Lulu," Wakka spluttered and turned to Lulu, expecting her to take his side.

"Hmm... I can only speculate," Lulu replied calmly and looked at Wakka as he face-palmed himself.

"Ask him yourself," Auron said, noticing Seymour was strolling leisurely up to them as if he owned the ground on which he walked. He strode over to Yuna before he glanced to the side at Auron and stopped. They met each others eye and Seymour's eyes flashed for a second before he smiled and added an air of friendliness.

"Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years."

"I've got nothing to say about it," Auron said ending the conversation quickly and walked off.

"I...see," Seymour said almost disappointed before his mood cheered and he looked at Yuna,"Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian."

"Your Grace," Yuna gasped and bowed nervously.

"Please, there's no need for formalities," Seymour said slightly amused.

"Excuse me... Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship...presently...present here...sir," Wakka asked, stumbling over his words. Lulu shook her head, her hand on her forehead and rolled her eyes.

"Please, speak as you normally would," Seymour said, looking at Wakka.

"Uuuh... Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?"

"It's true... I should."

"Mm! Mm," Wakka said agreeing.

"However... Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado- the person, not the Maester of Yevon... As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor."

"But, using machina...That's bad, isn't it?"

"Pretend you didn't see them," Seymour said behind his hand, hiding his smile. Personally, he didn't care one way or the other. He had no care for this operation, whether it failed or not didn't make a difference to him, he just went along with it. He was especially amused by the gasps the summoners party let out. All but Auron, Tidus, and Kimarhi. Kimarhi never liked Seymour, he felt something was off about him from the very first time he saw him. Tidus didn't understand all of this and just listened. Auron knew there was something off about Seymour from the first time he laid eyes on him those many years ago, there was something not right with him back then and there was certainly something not right about him now. He wasn't the least surprised by Seymour's suggestion.

"Beg your pardon, but that's not something a Maester should say," Wakka said, his eyes wide.

"Then, pretend I didn't say it," Seymour said shrugging. Wakka's jaw dropped before he face-palmed himself once more.

"You're kidding," he exclaimed as Seymour walked off. Everyone watched him and then glanced at each other. "There's something not right about that, ya?"

"I wonder," Lulu said thoughtfully, "it is strange." They all shrugged it off and began walking once more in silence. They approached a split in the path and were just discussing which one to take when Clasko ran up to them.

"Excuse me, Lady Yuna?"

"Yes?"

"The command center... Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am."

"Thank you," she said and glanced at Auron who just nodded slightly to her. She nodded and looked back at Clasko.

"Take that road to the command center. it's not far. We're still in the midst of preparations this way. Sorry." He saluted them before running off again.

"We'll head that way in the morning. It's getting dark now and we need to make camp. We'll be well protected by all the crusader's in the area," Auron said, glancing at the sky and seeing the light beginning to fade. Everyone nodded and they began setting up camp for the night. A light meal was eaten with little talk before everyone settled down for the night.

They began early the next morning, making their way down the Mushroom Rock Road. The road was very uneven and they had to be careful not to misstep. The road was the top of a cliff raised up in the air, one misstep and you could easily fall down and end your life on the hard rock ground below, especially when confronted with fiends. They made good time however, despite all the fiends. By the time they made it to the command center, they were tired and about ready to retire for the day. Wakka was appalled at all the machina and almost didn't get on the lift.

"Are you kiddin me? Machina is everywhere in this blasted place!"

"You can either take the elevator up or we can come and collect whatever is left of you after we're done," Auron said glaring at Wakka who flinched.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" He grumbled and stepped onto the elevator with everyone else and they proceeded upward. They stepped off the lift and walked towards yet another lift. "More!?" Auron shut him up with a glare before they heard two people arguing. Yuna made her way over to Luzzu and Gatta who were arguing between themselves, her guardians followed.

"Why only you, sir? I want to fight, too," Gatta said angrily.

"Orders are orders," Luzzu replied calmly and stared Gatta down, his expression was firm but his eyes were sorry. Gatta just stared at him angrily.

"I'm not a cadet anymore, sir! Let me go with you, and I'll prove it to them!"

"Guarding the command center is important too, you know."

"But I came all the way from Besaid to fight Sin, sir!"

"I know, but an order's an order. To your post, Crusader," Luzzu said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

"But, sir," Gatta exclaimed before he growled and ran off. They stepped aside to let him pass before they approached Luzzu. Tidus crossed his arms and kicked the dirt.

"They let you through, huh?"

"Mm," Tidus said before pausing and looking down slightly, "Gatta deserves better..."

:At least there's no chance he'll get hurt. Why are you guys fighting, anyway? Aren't the almighty Al Bhed machina enough," Wakka said irritated and spitefully.

"They still need some time to get them ready. Our job is to keep Sin at bay till they're done," Luzzu explained calmly. Wakka looked at him an threw his hands up and snarled and began muttering to himself and throwing a temper tantrum. "Wakka... I might not get another chance to say this. It's about your brother."

"Luzzu, no," Lulu said stepping forward and gasping. Wakka turned and looked at both of them confused.

"What?"

"I'm the one who convinced him...to enlist," Lulu said. Wakka stared at Luzzu before he looked at Lulu who dropped her eyes to the ground, unable to meet Wakka's. "I'm sorry," Luzzu said quietly.

Wakka glowered in anger for a long moment, looking down, his muscles tensing. He closed his eyes and pulled his fist back before he slugged Luzzu in the face making him stumble back and hold his face. Blood began dripping from Luzzu's nose as Tidus rushed forward and restrained Wakka. Wakka struggled to get free.

"Wakka! That's enough, Wakka," Tidus said grunting and leaning back so Wakka's weight was uneven and making his struggle lessened. Eventually, Wakka slipped out from Tidus's grip and took a few deep breaths before he turned and glared at Luzzu.

"When we used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say...He'd say that-when we won the Cup, ya?-he'd propose to Lulu. And then one day...he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that."

"Chappu also said to me... That being with your girl is good...But keeping Sin far away from her is better," Luzzu said holding his nose and shaking his head once the blood stopped to clear the dazed feeling. Wakka turned to look at Lulu.

"Lu, you knew?"

"Luzzu told me...before we left," Lulu said sighing and looking up at Wakka briefly before looking at Luzzu.

"She hit me too," Luzzu said chuckling. Wakka glared at him, failing to find the humor in any of this. He felt incredible rage for Luzzu and his mind kept thinking that Luzzu is the reason Chappu is dead. He knew it was wrong, it wasn't entirely Luzzu's fault, but the thought was still there and he still wanted to cream Luzzu into the dirt. The pain of losing his brother resurfaced and his body shook in rage and agony. He didn't even look up when Lucil came riding by.

"All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach," she said to Luzzu who nodded. She rode off, her chocobo hopping down the rocks of the cliff and fluttering safely onto the sand.

"That's my cue," Luzzu said turning before Wakka stopped him.

"Luzzu! Don't die out there."

"So you can hit me more?" Wakka raised his fist and slapped his bicep.

"Lots! Lots more!" Luzzu smiled and turned only to be stopped by Yuna. She ran in front of him and spread her arms out and shook her head.

"Sir Luzzu, please! Please, don't go!"

"I have to, Yuna."

"Let him go. The man has already chosen his path...As you did when you became a summoner," Auron said and looked at Luzzu before back at Yuna. Yuna looked at him before nodding and stepping aside reluctantly. She dropped her eyes when Luzzu walked by and went off to stand by Lulu who smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Will he...be alright," she asked sadly.

"We can only hope," Lulu said softly. A crusader ran up to them and saluted them.

"Please hurry to the base, Lady Summoner. This area will be closed off shortly." Yuna nodded and led her guardians to the final lift and they went upward. They stepped off and walked around the curve of the cliff before they stopped and took in the sight before they.

Cannons stood by the cliffs edge and pointed towards the sea. They were being cleaned and loaded for the operation. Crusaders ran all over, packing supplies, caring for weapons, upgrading or tending to armor, doing last-minute warm ups and drills or going over the plan once more. In the distance, an Al Bhed ship was sitting at sea with a giant machina laser attached to it. Little tiny specs were doing last-minute tweaks and adjustments to make sure it was ready for the operation. Further down the cliff was the command center, crusaders came in and out of the flap of the large pavilion while Gatta had been stationed in front and looked miserable.

"Curse these..." he growled and kicked the closest cannon before doubling over in pain and holding his foot,"OW!" Tidus watched him and looked at Lulu.

"He really hates them, huh?"

"Chappu...He left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid. And he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead," Lulu explained.

"That's got nothing to do with it! I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions," Wakka argued and glared at them. Lulu shrugged and went off to join the others. Tidus went over to Wakka and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok to admit it you know? You don't have to play tough guy all the time."

"Ah, it's not that simple! Anyway, it's all in the past."

"Wakka..." Wakka brushed Tidus's hand off his shoulder and shrugged.

"Hey, when you're down you just gotta get right back up, ya?" He grinned and ran off after everyone and Tidus shook his head and ran after him. He stopped as the others watched everyone making final preparations. Tidus was fascinated by the Sin spawn being herded into a cage.

"Grrr... It won't work anyway," Wakka growled, his bad mood returning.

"Don't say that. It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying Yevon...But the Crusaders and the Al Bhed- they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want, too, isn't it?," Yuna asked. When she got no reply she lowered her voice, "Isn't it?"

"Hmph! All right, all right! But I still think machina are bad news. They're forbidden for a reason," Wakka agreed reluctantly. They all turned when Lucil approached them.

"Lady Summoner! There you are! The command center is that way. Maester Kinoc is also there."

"Maester Kinoc, too," Yuna asked, she failed to miss the spark that lit Auron's eye at the mention of Kinoc's name. It last for a second before he was back to emotionless.

"Yes. Please hurry, my Lady." Yuna nodded and began walking towards the command center with her guardians in tow.

"The operation will begin shortly. Please check all your equipment," Gatta said unemotionally once they approached the command center.

"Um, you all right," Wakka asked looking at him.

"Of course not! I came here to fight Sin! But they stick me here," Gatta complained.

"If you want to prove yourself," Auron began and Gatta turned to him in shock.

"Huh?"

"First you must complete the tasks you are given," he finished. Gatta stared at him before sighing and sagging, that wasn't at all what he wanted to hear. They moved past him, each one giving him a sympathetic look. When they entered the command center, a pudgy man in an orange robe turned. His face lighting up in a delighted smile as he got up and waddled over to greet them, or one person in particular.

"Oh," Kinoc came over and wrapped his arms around Auron's middle. Auron looked like he would love to drop dead at that moment, the others failed to see the disgust in his features, "I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. Good to see you, Auron! Ten years, is it?" Auron remained silent and just stared at Kinoc who chuckled as if this was a pleasant meeting at a social party.

"That's Wen Kinoc, one of the Four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders," Lulu whispered to Tidus seeing the boys confused look. Before he could respond, Gatta rushed in and saluted him.

"All troops ready to move at your command, sir!"

"Good. Dismissed" Kinoc said giving him a casual and uncaring salute.

"Sir!" Gatta turned and ran back outside as Kinoc turned his attention back to Auron.

Tell me, Auron. Where have you been the last ten years?"

"We don't have time for this now, do we?"

"This plan won't work, you know that. We'll just let them dream a little longer." Auron glared at Kinoc as Tidus stepped forward appalled from what he overheard. He looked between Auron and Kinoc.

"What?"

"Lord Kinoc..." Seymour said as he appeared behind them. Kinoc jumped slightly and seemed uneasy and nodded at Seymour while Auron took the chance to go stand as far away from Kinoc as possible, in a dark spot at the far end of the tent.

"Oh, yes. Proceed."

"That Kinoc, a Maester," Auron muttered to himself. Kinoc turned and looked at him with narrowed eyes, turning on his suspicion mode.

"I heard that, Auron. A lot has happened the last ten years. What were you doing, and where?"

"Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am," Auron said starting to walk off before he stopped in front of Kinoc.

"Just tell me one thing: Have you seen Zanarkand?"

"Hmph," Auron grunted and walked off leaving Kinoc glaring at him, that wasn't the reaction he had hoped for. Kinoc was used to getting what he wanted and he felt he deserved more respect than that, but that was Auron and Kinoc shouldn't have expected any less.

"I kinda...think we don't belong here," Yuna said to Tidus, watching the scene before her. Tidus nodded and walked around the tent just looking at different things and talking to the crusader's. Eventually, they were all ushered off to the side as the operation began. Kinoc moved to the front of the observation platform and raised his hands, letting everyone know the operation was to commence.

"Will Sin come," Yuna asked the guard she was standing next to.

"Sin always returns for its spawn. To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call out to it."

"You won't have to. It'll come," Auron said quietly and everyone turned to look at him oddly. Auron glanced at Tidus who nodded and remembered their discussion in Luca, Sin was Jecht.

A horrible screeching noise filled the air as the Sin spawn cage was filled with electricity and the Sin spawn shrieked in pain and thrashed around, hitting the walls and finally the door. The door swung open and the Sin spawn launched itself out of the cage and onto the ground. Crusaders ran around in a panic and Yuna and her guardians took center stage in front of the Sin spawn.

"We're gonna fight this thing," Tidus asked.

"What other choice are you offering," Auron asked as he shouldered his katana. He looked at a crusader nearby, "We'll handle this, you deal with the main battle," he said. The crusader nodded and bowed in prayer to him and ran off to deliver the news. The crusaders were assembling on the beach, preparing themselves for the battle with Sin. Out of the corner of his eye, Auron caught a glimpse of Seymour and Kinoc fleeing to safety and he was thoroughly disgusted, "Cowards," he growled under his breath, "Letting these men and women risking their lives while you hide in a secure area." He shook his head and turned his attention to the Sin spawn and lowered into his battle position.

"It comes," he shouted and they launched into a long battle.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, to end everyone's suspense and waiting and answer your questions: **Rikku will be in the next chapter!**

On a side note, I have an extreme desire to write the next chapter so that might be up sometime later today or even soon!

And as always, thank you to those that take the time to review.

* * *

The battle with the Sin spawn had been tiring indeed. The arms had made their melee weapons useless and combined with the head that spat poison on them was more than they bargained for. Even so, it now lay in a crumpled heap before the panting summoner's party. Sweat dripped down their faces as they caught their breath and tended to the minor injuries.

"Hey look," Tidus said pointing out to sea. The others joined him on the cliff and watched the sea. A huge black wispy mass was lurking in the water. Black tendrils slithered their way through the water close to shore as the giant bulk of Sin's body appeared in the thickest portion of the black substance. It sat almost patiently as the tendrils slithered and twisted in the water.

On the beach below, the crusaders had gather, Lucil in the front. The tension down below was overpowering as they waited for the signal. "Let's go," Lucil yelled as she drew her sword and gripped her chocobo's reigns.

"Fire," yelled a man on the beach. The loud bang of cannons exploded into the air as they fired at Sin. It shuddered and released Sin scales from its body and slithered through the water and onto the beach.

"Charge," Lucil ordered and brandished her sword. Her chocobo charged forward followed by the entire division of chocobo knights, male voices overpowering the females in their war cry as they charged into the water towards Sin. The chocobo's met the water and charged straight in, no one noticing that Sin had shed it's protective covering. Sin tensed before releasing the tension and a purple dome appeared over it, sizzling with the sound of electricity.

Auron stood watching the scene before him before Sin's attack caught his eye, a memory flashed in his mind, "Look out," he shouted and grabbed Yuna and brought her to the ground with him as everyone else dove for cover as the dome began pooling out in a missile shape before the tension snapped and the missile was released from the dome with a bright flash of light. It ripped through the water and shot straight at the crusaders. The first line fighting and stabbing Sin scales in the water disintegrated on impact and the sonic wave kept going until it dissipated once it reached the sand. The party hit the ground hard as the shock wave ran over top of them, their clothes and hair flapping around wildly and blowing them in different directions and splitting them up.

When Yuna came to, she sat up and saw Maester Seymour fending off the Sin spawn by himself. She was about to go to him when she heard something beside her and saw Auron standing beside her, his katana on his right shoulder. He nodded and they ran to join Maester Seymour. Seymour looked to the side and smiled slightly.

"Stand back, Lady Yuna," he said gently. Yuna gripped her staff and nodded.

"Y-yes." Auron said nothing and instead, charged and began hacking away at the protective arms. Seymour muttered under his breath and cast a powerful fire spell on the head as it began bouncing wildly and aiming to attack Auron with poisonous spit. The attack made the creature screech and the head blackened and remained motionless. Yuna healed the two every time it they got injured or summoned when necessary. The battle took less time than the previous thanks to Maester Seymour's powerful magic. In no time, the Sin Spawn was screeching and dissolving into pyreflies.

"The others," Yuna asked and ran to the edge of the cliff. Auron joined her and stood beside her and watched the destruction that was happening before them. Seymour came to stand silently beside Yuna with a passive expression on his face and watched the crusaders fight to their deaths.

Sin readied another attack as the dome pulsated and it turned its attention to the Al Bhed's machina that aimed straight at it. The Al Bhed locked Sin in their cross-hairs as light beams were drawn to the tip of their machina, power building up for a huge beam attack. The Al Bhed locked it's target and smashed his hand over the large blue button beside him. The weapon fired an electrical beam directly against Sin's dome shield. The dome rippled under pressure and electricity bounced off in every direction. Crusaders ran to get a view and stood in awe as the machina battled against Sin's shield.

The machina's power doubled and two more beams shot from the end as Sin's shield began folding inward and rippling more and began shrinking and trying to expand greater. The beam had almost reached the breaking point when the tension became great on the dome and another missile broke free and launched itself through the air and straight through the machina. The gun was split in half and crumbled to pieces on top of the ship and taking the Al Bhed down to the bottom of the sea with it. Machina pieces rained down from the sky, some on flames and some in large chunks. Black smoke-filled the air and clouded everything from view.

Yuna watched in horror, her heart beating wildly as she witnessed the destruction before her. She wanted to defeat Sin more than ever now and put a stop to all of this. Sin began turning away, its body rippling as the protective shield was put back in place and sunk back into the ocean and swam off.

"Everyone, stand back! I'll summon," Yuna cried out.

You won't hurt it. Your powers are still...too weak," Seymour said. Yuna turned and looked at him hurt and almost angry at being called weak.

"But I must do something," she protested. Seymour shook his head and Yuna turned around and began swirling her staff to summon Ifrit.

"You can't," Seymour shouted and Yuna stopped, looking at him defeated. She sagged her shoulders before she caught sight of Lulu and ran to her, seeking comfort in her arms. Auron looked around for Tidus.

"Where are you boy," he muttered to himself. His heart was pounding as he searched for any sign of him. He couldn't have failed, not after he had come so far. Tidus had to be alive, he had to. He was about to break into panic when he caught sight of the boy laying on the sand. He rushed over to him and was relieved he was alive. He looked out to sea at Jecht and sighed as he felt a tug on his mind and opened it up for Jecht to speak to him.

_"What is it?"_

_"Make sure Tidus knows this was all my fault, ok?"_

_"Are you crazy?"_

_"Hey, just do it ok? There's a reason for it! I want him to stop me, Auron! I hate this. I hate killing all these innocent people. Please Auron, promise me you'll do this? Ya gotta stop me man!"_

_"Alright Jecht, I will. We'll stop you."_

_"Thanks pal."_

The connection ended and Auron heard Tidus moving. He looked down and Tidus was looking up at him. He looked out to sea as he spoke.

"I see you're still here," he said flatly.

"Huh," Tidus asked confused.

"Many stories ended here today...but...Yours goes on, I see," Auron said before he walked away. He sighed, that was the best he had? That was his way of letting Tidus know he was relieved he was ok and alive?

"What," Tidus asked confused before he began following. Auron was about to walk up the cliff before he came face to face with looked at him with something close to disgust.

"A swift retreat. Satisfied?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those who turned from Yevon died, while the faithful live on." Kinoc looked surprised that Auron had figured that much out before his expression returned to normal.

"Hmm. The past ten years have changed you, I see," Kinoc said. Auron scoffed and turned on his heel and strode away. Kinoc watched him for a moment longer before doing the same. Seymour, however, remained and strolled over to Yuna as she bowed to all of them.

"You do not look so well. But now more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow." Seymour glanced over at Wakka as he bowed to a row of Crusader corpses. He looked back at Yuna, "But you...are a summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand," Yuna said nodding.

"Are you afraid?" Yuna looked at him a bit shaken before Seymour leaned in close, "Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her lord Zaon." Yuna looked at him shocked before Seymour bowed, "Lady Yuna. Until next we meet, farewell." Yuna bowed before she went to rejoin her comrades. Auron and Tidus came strolling up the beach and joined them. Yuna waved to them after turning suddenly cheery.

"Hey, you two! Hurry up!" She turned away and began down the road.

"She's awfully cheerful," Tidus said to himself.

"In dark times she must be. She must shine bright," Kimarhi said. Tidus stopped and gaped at him, mouth hanging wide open and wide-eyed. He had never heard Kimarhi talk before and wasn't even sure he was capable of speaking. "Now are dark times. Yuna tries hard."

"We should help her, then," Tidus said recovering himself and grinning.

"If we worry, she tries harder. Do not frown."

"Don't worry, be happy?"

"Kimahri try, too."

"Smile! Let me see." Kimarhi's face twisted into some sort of grimace and Tidus backed off slightly and rubbed the back of his head, "Sad." Kimarhi growled.

"Feline face not make smile easy. That Ronso smile."

"Oh, I get it," Tidus said smiling before he punched Kimarhi's shoulder and ran off to join the others. Kimarhi watched him and then followed.

The walk down the Djose road was morbidly quiet. Wounded Crusaders laid about, others wandered looking lost, others looked like they had lost their minds, some were crying, some were trying to get themselves back together. The party moved past all of them and occasionally they would stop and talk to a few. There weren't many fiends at this point, the operation must have scared them off. They walked until it became dark and made camp next to the cliff wall. No one felt like talking much, dinner was quiet before they all found a place to curl up until the morning.

It took them three days to make it to the temple, and they stopped at the fork in the road.

"Hey! How much longer till Zanarkand," Tidus asked and looked at all of them.

"Still a ways," Wakka said.

"First down the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadosalam... Then we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania," Lulu explained. Tidus groaned slightly before shaking his head.

"Oh, boy."

"And before that, we get to pray at the temple in Djose," Yuna said giggling and Tidus grinned.

"We can't just skip all that? Can we, huh?"

"Mm-mm. I have to pray to the fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon."

"That's a summoner's training. She's gotta prepare mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning," Wakka said in his best teacher's voice.

"Hmm. Must be tough, Yuna."

"I'll be fine with you here," Yuna said smiling. Everyone began turning and walking down the road to the Djose temple, Tidus watched them before he began following them but stopped at the sound of Auron's voice.

"Hey, new guy."

"Uh... me," Tidus asked confused. Auron mentally rolled his eyes.

"Who else," he asked in a tone that said it should have been obvious who he was talking to. Tidus however didn't seem to notice and went on being his perky self.

"What can I do for you, boss?"

"Don't tell Yuna you know about Sin and Jecht."

Eh?"

"You know her...She would...distance herself from you. We do not want that."

"I see, I think," Tidus said trailing off. He paused before he looked at Auron, "Yeah, but even if I did something, no one would believe me, you know?"

"Yuna would."

"Ah...you have a point. Come to think of it...did I really have to know about Jecht? What about my feelings?"

"Better than you finding out at a critical moment, becoming emotional."

"What? Me, emotional," Tidus asked almost angrily. He glared at Auron who just chuckled and walked past him.

"I heard you were quite the crybaby," he teased. Tidus glared at his back.

"Hey! I still don't buy your story, you hear," he yelled at him. Auron just kept walking and Tidus growled and ran after him. He jumped on his back and grabbed him in a head lock and noogied him.

"Hey," Auron yelled and tried to fend Tidus off. Tidus just laughed before jumped down and running off.

"Try and catch me old man!"

"Tidus," Auron shouted and took off after him. Tidus ran laughing like a deranged school girl before he skidded to a stop in front of the others and stared up at the temple. Auron caught up with him and muttered under his breath.

"Whoa," Tidus exclaimed as the ground shook underneath them. "Is that the Djose temple?" He paused as sparks flew from the top of the temple and rocks broke apart around the spire and began shifting in mid-air and orbiting around the temple in a field of electricity. "Awesome!"

"The Lightning Mushroom Rock. It only opens when a summoner is addressing the fayth," Lulu explained.

"That means another summoner's already in there," Wakka said and Yuna looked at them.

"Another summoner," she asked.

"What if it's Dona," Tidus asked.

"We have to hurry," Yuna said her voice becoming serious. Tidus nodded and grinned.

"Right! In we go," Everyone else began walking into the temple and Tidus began following before he felt a sharp slap on the back of his head.

"That was for being a brat," Auron said and kept walking. Tidus rubbed the back of his head and frowned but followed him in. He looked at the statues of summoner's and then went to join his companions heading for the stairs. Before they got close, the doors opened and two young men and a child stepped through. The one in the lead wore his brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, a delighted smile on his face that made his blue eyes sparkle. He wore robes similar to the bulky ones of the priests and white finger-less gloves covered his hands. The next was a dark-skinned man with black hair and brown eyes. He wore one-sided armor over his right breast and a short sleeveless yellow jacket underneath. Bracers and gloves adorned both hands, the one on the right connected to the arm with a bright red shoulder pad. His tan pants connected to his brown boots an a colorful patterned cloth laced through his belt loops and fell down to his knees in the front. The youngest looked about seven years old and his clothes slightly too big for him. The green jumper was puffed in the legs and covered his shoulders over his white tunic that fell to the middle of his forearm. A blue belt came up to below his chest and folded underneath in the back and was tied together in the front. The trio stopped before Yuna's party and the lead looked at her and smiled pleasantly.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name," the brown-haired young man asked.

"I am Summoner Yuna, from the isle of Besaid," Yuna said bowing deeply in prayer.

"As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father."

"My father? You knew him," Yuna asked skeptically, tilting her head.

"No, I have never met the man. Ah, my apologies," the young man said and bowed in prayer, "I am Isaaru. I am a summoner, like you."

"I'm Pacce. Pleased to meet you," the youngest said and smiled as he jumped up and down swinging his arms.

"And I'm Maroda. I'm guarding my big brother here," the last one said.

"Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished I would someday become a high summoner like he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin," Isaaru said proudly.

"I...I'm not really...I've only just become a summoner," Yuna said looking down.

"Of course, I've no intention of losing, either," Isaaru said smiling and waving his hand rather flamboyantly, "So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?"

"Very well, then. I accept your challenge," Yuna said nodding.

"Isaaru," Maroda said impatiently as he waited off to the side.

"Yuna, I beg your leave. Good luck, to both of us!"

"Yes." They bowed to one another before each turned away. Yuna nodded to all of her guardians and they ascended the stairs to the cloister of trials. Tidus was about to enter before he was stopped.

"Hey, you."

"Me," Tidus asked turning around.

"You are Yuna's guardian, no? Maroda's heard a curious rumor. I thought you should know," Isaaru said and looked at Maroda.

"I heard it from those Crusaders. Seems that summoners have been going out on pilgrimage and just...disappearing," Maroda said turning serious.

"It could just be the fiends got them...but not so many so quickly," Isaaru said skeptically, they highly doubted that as a possibility and knew something greater was at work.

"Sorry I don't know more, but...watch your back. Ain't much future for a guardian without a summoner, eh," Maroda said bitterly.

"What? What? Whatcha all talkin' 'bout," Pacce interrupted as he began hopping up and down again and swinging his arms. He was so innocent and Tidus couldn't help but wonder why he was on such a dangerous pilgrimage, it didn't seem right for Pacce to be put through this.

"We're talking about doing your job as a guardian," Maroda said sternly and giving Pacce a look. Pacce ignored him and turned to Isaaru and smiled cheerfully.

"Hey, I'm doing good! Right, big brother?" Isaaru smiled and nodded before he turned back to Tidus.

"Please, be careful."

"Will do!"

"Pacce!"

"Oh... what," Pacce asked and looked at Isaaru.

"We're leaving!"

"Be right there," Pacce called before he looked at Tidus, "see ya!" He turned and ran off and Tidus paused a moment before turning and climbing the stairs into the cloister. He met up with the others and Wakka stood near Yuna at the front of the line.

"All right! Guardians, at attention," he said in his leadership voice that he usually reserved for the Aurochs when he was captain.

"We are ready," Yuna said softly. Wakka nodded and grinned.

"All right... Let's do it!" He turned and led everyone into the cloister and it began. Everyone stopped and looked around before Wakka and Tidus took the spheres on either side of the room and placed them in the slots of the door. The door shone brightly and crackled with electricity before it opened and they all stepped into the next room. They stopped and stared at the room before them. One large platform with a shut door in front of them, a strange-looking contraption off to the right with several sphere holes next to it, and a glowing glyph and blinking white light in the middle of a tile, and to top it all off a large glowing symbol of Yevon on the floor before them.

"What is this," Tidus asked confused and looked around. He looked around before his eyes settled on Auron. "Hey! You've been here before, help us out!"

"Why don't you first try helping yourself," Auron retorted and looked at Tidus. Tidus looked around the room before looking back at Auron.

"I got nothing. So help us chief." Auron let out a long. suffering sigh before he stepped in front of the symbol on the ground.

"See anything unusual about this symbol?"

"Well it's not lit up all the way," Tidus said staring at it.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Auron growled.

"It looks like...there is something coming out of each piece," Lulu said, inspecting the symbol. Auron was glad there was at least someone who had a brain. If he had been stuck with Wakka and Tidus this entire pilgrimage then he would have strangled himself.

"Correct and what does that tell us," Auron asked looking at Lulu. Her red eyes met his brown one as he looked at her expectantly.

"If we follow a trail, it will reveal another piece to the puzzle and give us a clue to solve it." Auron nodded and they split up, each taking a current and following it to its marker. It then became a scavenger hunt for sphere to put in recesses. Once that was done, they met up again in the same spot.

"There's still a piece missing," Yuna said and looked at Auron, "Did we miss something." Instead of answering verbally, he showed them. He went off to the right of the symbol and took two of the sphere out of the wall, making a few pieces of the symbol go out. He placed them in two other sphere recesses and the strange contraption sparked to life and began crackling with electricity. He crossed the room and stepped on the blinking light and a pedestal appeared in the middle of the symbol. Wordlessly, he pushed the pedestal under contraption and a green lightning bolt zapped the sphere and made it turn bright green with an electrical current flowing inside.

He picked up the sphere and placed it in the recess next to the door which slid open. He went over and stepped on the blinking light and the pedestal appeared in the middle of the room. He took the two spheres in the wall near where the contraption and placed them in the pedestal before he pushed it into the field of electricity on the other side of the door and it fell down.

"Hey," Tidus yelled.

"Wait for it," Auron said and they watched as the pedestal shot upward and hovered in the middle of the pit. He looked at Tidus, "Jump across."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the lightest one here besides our summoner." Tidus looked at Yuna and then everyone else and nodded. Auron moved out of the way and Tidus jumped across and landed safely, "Push the pedestal in," Auron called from the other side. Tidus did just that and jumped slightly at the electrical charge that fired up. He turned and jumped back and landed safely on the other side.

"You ok," Wakka asked and Tidus nodded.

"Sir Auron, the symbol is still incomplete," Lulu said. Auron nodded and went over and stepped on the pedestal again and it appeared back in the middle of the room. He took the spheres and placed them back in the wall. He then took the Djose sphere and placed it on the other side of the door. The symbol lit up and the pedestal sunk down into the pedestal as if it was melting. The floor flashed and an elevator appeared in which they crowded onto as it rose. They looked at the next room when they came up, a semi-circle of pedestals stood off to the side.

"Everyone grab one and push it in," Auron instructed and they did so. There was a loud click when all had been pushed in and they filed into the ante-chamber.

"I will be out shortly," Yuna said bowing to everyone and disappeared in the chamber. The door shut behind her and they went off to find a place to rest. Tidus paced around before getting yelled at by everyone at least once and went to go stand by Auron. Just then, the last person they wanted to see strolled in.

"Well, well. You again. Still traveling around with quite the crowd, I see," Dona said spying Tidus. Barthello looked at Tidus before froze and strolled over to Auron. Auron felt uncomfortable as Barthello expected him up close and he raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What is it, Barthello? You know this riffraff," Dona asked, eying Auron and making a face. In her opinion, he was just another person in the way because he was with Yuna's party. Barthello, however, took quite a different opinion.

"You are...Auron, no," he asked slowly.

"What of it," Auron asked almost irritated. He wanted to be left alone.

"Can...I shake your hand," Barthello blurted out and posed, showing off his muscles in a way that clearly said 'number one fan.' Auron was stunned and didn't quite know how to react. He knew people thought highly of him and knew him on sight, but this kind of reverence? "Auron-no, Sir Auron. You're the reason I became a guardian," Barthello stated proudly and gave Auron a large smile. Auron chuckled slightly and extended his hand and Barthello shook it enthusiastically.

"Thank you, sir! This means so much to me," Barthello gushed.

"Calling the personal guardian to Lord Braska riffraff," Wakka asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you call yourself a summoner," Lulu asked raising an eyebrow. Dona shot them a look of pure acid as a thunderclap sounded.

"Yeesh," Tidus said grimacing.

'Barthello, enough! Get back here," Dona said irritated. Barthello ran back to Dona, holing his hand as if it were glass and would break if he weren't careful. Dona watched him in disgust and shot Auron a look of hatred to which he just shrugged, as uncaring as ever.

"Hang in there, buddy, eh," Tidus said. Dona and Barthello moved off to the side where Barthello gushed and vowed he would never wash his hand again. Dona promptly declared she would remove his hand if touched with it. Barthello continued to gush on his experience of meeting THE Sir Auron and Dona looked ready to cut his tongue out and remarked Yuna was taking her sweet time. Just then, Yuna came staggering out of the cloister and Kimarhi rushed to her and caught her. Dona turned and smiled nastily at her and sneered.

"You owe much to your father. All these guardians...and Sir Auron too? And I hear Maester Seymour's quite taken with you. The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska."

"This has nothing to do with my father! I am traveling on my own, as a full-fledged summoner," Yuna said angrily and defended herself. Auron was momentarily reminded of Ria, who was not so different to Dona. He wondered if they were related.

"Oh, is that so? Then try standing on your own two legs for once. Your guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes," Dona said waving her hand and walking away. Wakka face-palmed himself and everyone shot her a look of pure hatred.

They left the cloister and booked rooms at the inn outside the temple. They ate dinner before a nun came rushing in and bowed to Yuna, "Lady Yuna?"

"Yes?"

"The healers at the temple wondered if you could aid us in healing the wounded and sending the falling? We asked another summoner to help but she rejected our request."

"Of course," Yuna said looking at Auron who nodded. He found it odd that she always sought his permission, she was the summoner therefore she was in charge. Yuna left after permission was given and the rest made themselves comfortable for the night and drifted off to sleep.

When they woke in the morning, they gathered outside, all except Yuna and Tidus. They waited for almost a half hour before Tidus came bounding up to them and smiled.

"Morning," he said cheerfully. He got two grunts and two actual good mornings. "Where's Yuna?"

"Still asleep," Lulu said.

"Oh, I'll go get her." Everyone nodded and Tidus walked through the doors of the temple. He looked around before he peeked in one of the rooms by the stairway to the cloister but Yuna wasn't there. He tried the other and found her asleep on the bed. He approached the bed and the nun that was in the room looked up at him.

"She was working until dawn. Healing the wounded, sending the fallen," the nun said quietly, trying not to wake Yuna.

"Okay... I guess I'll just let her sleep for now, then," Tidus replied softly. Yuna sighed and stretched slightly as she woke up and opened her eyes, looking around the lighted room almost confused before she sat up and looked at Tidus. "Ah! Morning," Tidus said cheerfully.

"What? Morning," Yuna said in a panic.

"Don't worry!"

"But it's morning," Yuna said becoming flustered and sprang up from the bed, "I'm so sorry! I-I'll get ready right away! Just a moment!"

"Don't worry! It's okay," Tidus said softly as Yuna began frantically bustling around the room in search of her belongings to repack. He met up with the others and had only been out there for about five second before Yuna came charging out of the doors. Wakka waved to her and smiled.

"Yo! Sleepyhead!"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry," Yuna said panicked. She then rushed over to Auron, who turned to her in almost confusion and shock, as she bowed deeply,"Please forgive me."

"Really, there's no rush...Here, your hair," Lulu said softly but beginning the antics of the day.

"A summoner with bed hair! What's the world comin' to," Wakka asked dramatically as he face-palmed himself once again and looked to the sky as if he just couldn't believe it.

"You could've woken me up," Yuna said defensively.

"Ah... we called to you, but with all that snoring..." Lulu said playfully and smiled.

"Mmm...what is it today? Everyone's picking on me!" Everyone began laughing except Auron, who just couldn't suppress a chuckle any longer once everyone fell silent. Yuna looked at him shocked.

"Oh! You too, Sir Auron?"

"Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave," Auron teased, joining in for once before he strode away leaving the others laughing as he chuckled silently to himself. The rest followed him, except for Tidus who was still laughing and the only one truly laughing. He caught up with them eventually and they walked down the Djose road, talking with several crusaders including Lucil's party who was down to one chocobo. They only stopped when they came across the fork that led to the Moonflow.

"Where to next," Tidus asked and looked down the path.

"We cross the Moonflow," Lulu replied.

"Gotcha! Moonflow, baby, here we come," Tidus said grinning before he followed everyone else that had already begun to walk. Tidus kept up a nonstop stream of chatter but for once, no one told him to shut up and actually joined in.

"So what's this Moonflow like," Tidus asked.

"It's a giant river that has only a few crossing points. It's really pretty," Yuna said smiling.

"So we're walking across with one of the cross points?"

"Nah, we got another method of transportation that you'll see when we get there," Wakka said grinning and Tidus looked at him confused.

"I remember when Kimarhi brought me across," Yuna said smiling and looked at her guardian. Kimarhi growled which only Yuna and Auron knew was a chuckle, everyone else took a step slightly away from him just to be safe.

"Yuna fall off of shoopuf, shoopuf scoop up Yuna with long nose. Yuna dive in three more times for fun...Kimarhi worried." Yuna turned red and let out a small, 'oops.' The others chuckled as they tried to imagine it, "Yuna had fun, Kimarhi happy." Yuna smiled and gave Kimarhi a short hug.

"You want to carry me on your shoulders," she asked smiling which made Kimarhi growl louder and everyone took two steps away.

"Yuna not fit anymore."

"Aw, I'm sure I could. You're still so much bigger than me and stronger," Yuna said laughing. Kimarhi grinned and swept Yuna up onto his shoulders and she laughed as everyone watched in surprise. "Just like old times Kimarhi." Kimarhi growled again and his face twisted into a grimace/smile. Kimarhi carried Yuna down the road like this until they met two Ronso up ahead. Tidus recognized them as the two that were picking on Kimarhi in Luca, Yenke and Biran. At the present, they were scaring the living daylights out of a poor traveler who turned and ran off.

"Look! One of Kimahri's friends. Looks just like him," Biran said. They burst out laughing and Yenke slapped his thigh.

"What," Tidus asked making a face in disgust.

"Both follow summoners on all fours! Hornless goatlings," Biran said.

"Hornless! Hornless," Yenke called before they broke into loud guffaws again. Kimarhi stepped forward and growled before steeling himself and making his voice threatening.

"You come to insult Kimahri?" Yenke and Biran looked at each other before shaking their head.

"Wrong. We come to warn little Kimahri," Biran said.

"Summoners disappear. Never return," Yenke added.

"Next will be Kimahri's summoner," Biran taunted just when everyone thought they were going to act kind towards their comrade.

"Poor Kimahri! Lost his horn, next lose his summoner," Yenke teased.

"Pitiful Kimahri! Howl alone! Howl alone," Biran said before they yet again broke into guffaws and ran off, leaving the party alone.

"Do those two got something against you," Tidus asked looking at Kimarhi. Kimarhi shook his head and Tidus looked at him in shock, "What, they were just picking on you?"

"Kimahri will deal with them."

"And I'll help," Tidus said grinning and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kimahri alone."

"But..."

"It's Kimahri's problem. We can't interfere; it's a rule," Wakka interrupted.

"I'm worried," Lulu said quietly. Wakka turned to look at her.

"Let the Ronso deal with Ronso problems, ya? That's how it's always been."

"I mean I'm worried about those summoners disappearing," she said giving Wakka a look. He rubbed the back of his head and looked down.

"They aren't just disappearing into thin air," Auron interjected and everyone looked at him as they gave that thought.

"Hey, if we guardians do our job...no problem, right," Tidus asked and practically oozing confidence.

"Whoa," Wakka exclaimed.

"Confident," Lulu said with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Tidus said grinning before he took the lead and began strolling arrogantly down the path with everyone following him.


	13. Chapter 13

As promised :)

* * *

Tidus was amazed by the Moonflow and even more by the shoopuf. He was excited to ride it and when they stepped onto the platform, he practically jumped onto the seat and looked over.

"Shooopuf launchin'," the hypello driving announced that the shoopuf gave a slight lurch as it left the docking area and slid into the water. Tidus looked around excitedly for the first half an hour before he sobered and sat in his seat bored.

"This isn't as fun as you made it out to be Wakka," Tidus said.

"Not as fun as I remember either."

"I told you," Lulu said rubbing it in their faces. All fell silent until Wakka looked over the edge and tapped Tidus on the shoulder.

"Hey."

"Huh?

"Take a look," Wakka said nodding towards the water.

"What," Tidus asked before he leaned over the railing so far that he almost slipped, "whoa!" He stared at the underwater ruins below them, "A sunken city!"

"A machina city- a thousand years old! They built this city on top of bridges across the river," Wakka said.

"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom," Lulu finished.

"Right. It's a good lesson," Wakka said, he just had to be the last person to speak so he could give his all things Yevon speech.

"A lesson?"

"Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya?"

"Uh... Well, it would be convenient, with all that water there."

"Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!"

"Hmmm? I'm not so sure about that," Tidus said rubbing the back of his head and looking at Wakka as if he were off his rocker. However, Wakka went into preaching mode.

"Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?"

"Yeah, but don't you use machina too? Like the stadium and stuff, right?"

"Yevon, it decides... which machina we may use, and which we may not," Lulu said.

"So what kind of machina may we not use, then," Tidus asked getting agitated and confused.

"Remember Operation Mi'ihen? That kind," Wakka said.

"Or war will rage again," Lulu said.

"War?"

"More than a thousand years ago... Mankind waged war using machina to kill," Yuna explained, joining the conversation.

"They kept building more and more powerful machina," Wakka went on.

"They made weapons so powerful... It was thought they could destroy the entire world," Lulu said with a hint of amazement in her voice.

"The people feared that Spira would be destroyed," Yuna continued.

"But the war did not stop," Wakka added.

"Wh-What happened then?"

"Sin came, and it destroyed the cities and their machina," Yuna said softly.

"The war ended... and our reward... was Sin," Lulu said.

"So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, eh," Wakka said.

"Man, that's rough."

"Yeah, it is."

"But, it's not like the machina are bad."

"Only as bad as their users," Lulu said wisely.

"It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up," Wakka said and Auron glared at him not for the first time but no one noticed. Just then, a low rumbling noise filled the air around them.

"Whatsh could thatsh be," the hypello driver asked looking around in a panic. Everything stood up to look over the sides before Auron looked at Yuna.

"Sit down," he commanded.

"S-Sorry," Yuna stuttered before an Al Bhed leapt on the carriage and pulled Yuna into a head lock and fell backwards into the water as she yelped.

"The Al Bhed," Wakka cried and he and Tidus jumped overboard. They swam toward the machina which glowed underwater and held Yuna in a giant bubble.

"Yuna, we'll save you," Wakka yelled, his voice coming out gurgled from the water around him. They stopped just before the machina and Tidus swam forward and sliced into it with his sword. Wakka followed up with his blitzball. They attacked it with a non-stop barrage, having to dodge attacks or getting impaled by objects the machina released. Eventually, it could take no more and it exploded and Yuna flew into Tidus' arms as he swam up to the shoopuf with her. They clambered back on board and Lulu immediately embraced Yuna.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Grrah! Those Al Bhed," Wakka growled. Auron's patience was wearing thin with this man's outbursts of hating the Al Bhed but was stopped from strangling the poor man by the driver.

"Ish ebullibody okay?"

"I'm sorry! We're all okay now," Yuna said standing and waving to him.

"Yuna," Auron barked more harshly than he meant to. Wakka's persistence of voicing degrading comments about the Al Bhed were getting to him.

"Oh," Yuna said and sat in her seat, straight and with her hands in her lap.

"Shoopuf full shpeed aheads," the driver said and the shoopuf began sliding through the water once more.

"Damn the Al Bhed! What do they want from us? Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for? Wait! They're mad they lost the tournament! Or, wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'ihen," Wakka said mumbling to himself as he punched the carriage several times.

"I wonder... Didn't Kimahri's clansman say something... about summoners...disappearing," Lulu asked, more so speaking to herself than speaking to anyone.

"Ah! So the Al Bhed are behind that! Those sand-blasted grease monkeys!"

"Hey, Wakka. It's no use complaining about the Al Bhed now, right? We'll protect Yuna from anyone, anywhere. It's that easy. That's all I need to know," Tidus said as he leisurely stretched out.

"Well... I guess so," Wakka reluctantly agreed.

"You're right," Lulu said nodding in agreement. Yuna smiled and mouthed a 'thank you,' to Tidus who grinned and took a short nap. When he woke, they were on the other side of the banks and ready to depart. Tidus ran ahead of the group and was in his own little world. He looked at the trees and stared at the Moonflow through them. He only noticed the person on the ground when he tripped over them and made them groan. Tidus scrambled up and inspected the person and poked them.

"Hey, you ok?"

"What are you doing Tidus," Wakka asked as they came strolling up the path.

"I think they're hurt," Tidus said before he squatted down and put a hand on the person's shoulder before they jumped up and swatted his hand away. Tidus jumped back and stood with the rest of his group as they watched the girl slowly peel her wetsuit off and into more comfortable clothing. Black shorts, a white tunic with a black vest, gloves on each hand, black boots that came up to mid-shin. Her helmet was finally removed, long blonde and braided hair covering her face before she swept them aside and Auron's heart stopped dead and his breath caught. Before the others could say anything, he pushed past all of them none too gently and grabbed the woman's wrist and drew her to him and glared at her angrily.

"What are you doing here," he demanded.

"Well it's nice to see you too," she said.

"Where is Braska," he asked looking into her eyes. He could feel his companions eyes burning into his back but he didn't care at the moment.

"At Home. My father is looking after him. They needed me for something and somehow I got convinced to leave Braska with my dad at Home." Auron nodded and sighed heavily.

"At least he's safe."

"Hey uh...old man, mind filling us in," Tidus asked and Auron turned around. Rikku smiled brightly and waved.

"Hiya guys, the name's Rikku."

"what was all that about," Wakka asked and looked between Rikku and Auron. Auron sighed heavily once more and looked uncomfortable and they swore they saw him fidget slightly before he said:

"This is my wife." Everyone gasped and looked startled, their eyes going from Auron to Rikku and back to Auron. Rikku smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, normally that would have comforted him and given him happiness that she was with him again, but under these circumstances he wanted to shrink away from her embrace. He couldn't take the scrutiny he was under by his companions.

"Well, do we get to meet her," Tidus asked. Rikku smiled and took Auron by the hand and led him over and introduced herself to everyone. Auron froze when she got to Wakka but he reacted like she was just another person.

"So Rikku, you ok? You look a little beat up," Wakka said after introductions were given.

"Uh, Wakka..." Lulu said.

"Huh? What," Wakka asked and looked at Lulu.

"There's something we need to discuss," Yuna said.

"Oh, go ahead."

"Girls only! Boys please wait over there," Rikku said and shooed them away. She gave an apologetic look to Auron who just nodded and she smiled.

"Right. Sorry, Wakka," Lulu said before the three turned away.

"Huh? What," Wakka asked before he made an exasperate noise. The four men stood and watched them talk to one another.

"Yunie, I'm so glad to see you're ok," Rikku said and hugged Yuna, "Pops has been worried about you. He doesn't want you to continue and neither do I!"

"I know, but I must. I must defeat Sin, I became a summoner of my own free will. Please Rikku, don't try to stop me anymore." Rikku frowned and then nodded.

"Ok, but I'm coming with you!"

"That's fine with me," Lulu said.

"I think so too," Yuna agreed, "But we must ask Sir Auron." Rikku smiled.

"I don't think that will be much of a problem," she said and ran back to Auron and Yuna followed. They slowed when they got to him and Rikku stood slightly off to the side and watched Yuna speak with him.

"Sir Auron, I like Rikku to be my guardian." Auron's eye flickered from Rikku to Yuna and then back to Rikku. He stared into her eyes for a long time, he had missed her terribly but he didn't want her to have to go through with this again. However, now that she was here with him, she would follow him anyway just to be with him. It wasn't really fair to send her away either and it would make her angry with him. He sighed slightly, he only had one choice and he had mixed feelings towards it.

"If you wish it," he said simply and Yuna nodded, "Then it is decided." Auron motioned for Rikku to come join him off to the side and she went with him, taking his outstretched hand and smiling. The others watched.

"It's strange, ya? I never would have figured."

"Perhaps it's because we forget Sir Auron is still human and not just a legend," Yuna said before she smiled, "It's nice to see him happy for a change."

"Maybe he won't be so grouchy now," Tidus said grinning as he paused and looked at everyone, "So who do you think wears the pants in that relationship?" Everyone paused before looking at him amused as they started discussing it.

"So what is it that Cid is planning exactly," Auron asked as he walked hand-in-hand with Rikku. He ducked under a couple of branches before he stopped when they were out of view.

"He's taking summoner's from all over Spira and kidnapping them. The pilgrimages have to stop Auron! When he learned that Yuna was a summoner now, he freaked and he's trying to get her back home."

"He does realize these summoner's do it of their own free will?"

"But it's different with family!" Auron sighed and leaned against the tree behind him and brought her with him. He wrapped his arms around her and brushed some hair from her face and looked into her eyes.

"I know." He bent down and his lips touched hers. She melted into his kiss and they spent long moments in each others embrace, remembering the feel of one another's body, the taste of each other when they kissed, and the fire that ignited that left them both shaking when they broke away.

"I missed you," she said pulling his sunglasses off and looking into his eye. He tensed only slightly before he relaxed and looked into hers, "Why do you wear these things again?"

"To hide the hideous scar of my stupidity."

"It defines you and it makes you look sexy."

"Only you can make it seem like a good thing."

"Because I love you."

"And I love you." They held each other for long moments in peace before they heard Tidus' obnoxious voice call out in the trees.

"You two better not be making out or something like that!" Auron growled and Rikku just blushed and giggled and looked up at him.

"Soothe your anger."

"I would, were it not a certain brat needs to be taught manners."

"He reminds me of Jecht." Auron looked down at her and almost laughed.

"You don't know the half of it." Rikku smiled mischievously.

"If that's the case, then let me give him my Rikku special." Auron laughed and squeezed her tightly.

"I have indeed missed you, my wife."

"And I you, my husband."


	14. Chapter 14

Auron felt like he was under constant surveillance. The other members of his party kept glancing at him as he walked next to Rikku on their way to Guadosalam. It was much to his annoyance that the repeated glances were full of disbelief and he was sure they were trying hard to picture as a married man, he inwardly groaned at how they would react if they found out he had a son. If finding out he was married was bad, the fact that he also had a son would be worse. He'd give anything to be invisible right now and for everyone to stop glancing from him to Rikku and then back. He'd finally had enough.

"Can I help any of you," he growled and they all jumped, except for Rikku.

"Um no...just uh...never...uh...took you for the...marrying type of guy, ya," Wakka stammered and quickly looked away.

"I think you told me once...but I didn't believe you," Tidus said and everyone's head turned to look at him, "What?"

"Nothing," everyone said at the same time.

"What does it matter if I'm married or not," Auron asked, not bothering to hide the irritation from his voice.

"It doesn't really matter, it's more curiosity than anything else," Lulu said.

"We're sorry," Yuna said.

"It's alright."

"So how'd you too meet anyway," Wakka asked. Auron and Rikku glanced at one another and smiled before turning to look at their companions.

"Rikku was also Lord Braska's guardian," Auron said which brought a complete halt to the party as they whipped around and stared at him, jaws flapping and eyes wide.

"You were," Yuna asked.

"You betcha," Rikku said smiling.

"How come we never heard of that, ya," Wakka asked confused.

"She remained in Bevelle when we made the journey back up," Auron explained, "the people of Spira only bother to remember the names of the guardians and summoners that reached Zanarkand and obtain the final aeon, defeating Sin. The rest, who died or quit, the people will remember them until new ones are pushed into their minds and the previous forgotten."

"That's crazy," Tidus said.

"Indeed," Auron sighed, "And yet, High Summoner's seem to carry their legacy through time. Ask anyone in Spira what the names of those High Summoner's guardians were and only a few might be able to tell you, possibly up to Lord Ohalland." Everyone fell silent and they resumed walking before Tidus, per his inability to remain quiet for long periods of time, began asking questions.

"So how come you stayed in Bevelle Rikku?"

"Um...family matters," Rikku said.

"Really? What kind?"

"None of your business," Auron snapped and Tidus backed off.

"Yeesh, didn't mean to strike a nerve."

"So you were really my father's guardian," Yuna asked.

"Yeah, along with Auron and Jecht."

"Hey, how much longer," Tidus asked, changing the subject completely.

"We could arrive there before nightfall or tomorrow," Auron said.

"Awww man, that long?"

"Yes Tidus, find something to occupy yourself with that isn't running your mouth and time will go by faster."

"What's got you all irritated?"

"Nothing in particular. It's just hot and muggy." Everyone nodded, they were all a little off because of the heat. Off to the side there was a swampy area within the trees, a river ran parallel to their path hidden in the foliage, mud lining its banks and perfect for attracting bug in the humidity. Even so, they continued, trying to ignore the bugs that swarmed them at times and taking their frustrations with the heat and nasty out on the fiends that jumped into their path. They kept going and, Auron's estimate had been correct, they arrived at Guadosalam by nightfall.

They stopped and stared in wonder, Auron grabbed Rikku's hand and squeezed it gently.

"What's up," Rikku asked looking at him and was surprised to see him smiling, "What's got you in a good mood."

"The event that took place in this city. Don't you remember?" Rikku smiled at everyone turned to look at them confused.

"It was quite a day," Rikku said smiling.

"What now," Tidus asked confused and Rikku smiled.

"We got married here. Lord Braska married us and we had quite a party with the Guado," Rikku said smiling.

"Yeah? Sounds like fun," Wakka said.

"It was," Rikku said and ended the discussion. They moved on and entered the actual city and was stopped by a very old guado man. They stopped and stared, his green hair was spiked in a crazy fashion, whether it grew that way or they used some sort of substance to make it that way they didn't know. His skin was weathered and chiseled as if it had been cut out of tree bark. His arms were very long and came past his knees, his fingers longer than a humans and ending in sharp claws. He had a very distinct way of standing, sort of leaned back so that his stomach puffed out and made him look round in the middle. He was dressed in a long, green and red shirt with a white collar that looked like a tunic and a long coat had a baby and slapped it on this strange being. A small bit of white showed where the coat parted at his waist and disappeared under his belted green pants which in turn, disappeared into his boots.

This strange being stood off to the side until he saw them and moved towards them, which immediately raised suspicion and Yuna's guardian's tensed and rightly so.

"We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, my lady. This way," he said, his voice sounded like he had high esteem and thought himself very important, he also sounded slightly congested.

"Uh, me," Yuna asked as the guado man reached for her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Wakka said and intercepted the man's hand since he was closest as the rest formed a tighter position around Yuna.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I'm called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna," Tromell said as everyone eyed him.

"Business with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder," Yuna asked confused and looked at Tromell and then her guardians.

"Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome," he said, the word friends sounding like acid in his mouth as he eyed her guardians disapprovingly. He turned and began walking towards a mansion in the distance. Memories flashed through Auron and Rikku's mind and they glanced at one another as they hung back with Tidus.

"Twist our arms why don't ya," Rikku said.

"A polite but forceful invitation, it seems we have no choice but to meet with Seymour," Auron said and sighed.

"Ah, cheer up. We'll be ok," Rikku said smiling and took his hand before she stopped. "Ah, I almost forgot!" Without another word, she had removed Auron's bracer before he could say anything and began toying with it.

"Hey! What are you doing," he demanded.

"Oh quiet, I'm not hurting it." She handed it back to him and it glowed softly.

"What'd you do?"

"I learned a new ability while I was out. I can enhance our equipment and add attributes to them. Like you, I just made you invulnerable to confusion, so you don't kill us with that massive blade."

"Thanks," Auron said inspecting his bracer to make sure it wasn't damage. Rikku placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey! I didn't break it ya know! All I did was synth it."

"Alright, I believe. Thank you."

"What would you do without me," she asked smiling.

"I don't know," Auron replied and they walked to catch up with the others with Tidus trailing behind them. They entered the house and Tidus went to wander. Auron immediately picked up a sense of foreboding and Rikku remained close to him.

"What is it," she asked.

"Something feels off...I hope our business here is quick. Personally, I do not trust Seymour. I didn't trust him ten years ago when we met him as a child and I certainly do not trust him now. I sensed something off about him, even more so now, but I kept it to myself."

"I know how you feel. He gives me the creeps." Auron nodded and turned his attention to the sound of grating doors to see Tromell walking out of them.

"This way, please," he said. Everyone filed into the room and took up different positions. Auron leaned against the wall and Rikku joined him, Yuna stood not far from Kimarhi, Lulu stood near the table piled with food, and Wakka stood off to the other side of the room across from Yuna and Kimarhi, Tidus wandered over to everyone. Rikku looked at all the food and her stomach rumbled.

"Go eat," Auron said and she nodded. She leaned up and pulled his collar down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, his collar snapping back up to hide his smile as he watched her. Tidus eventually made his way to Auron and stood next to him.

"Be on your guard," Auron said and Tidus gave him a strange look.

" Why? This guy's just a priest, right," Tidus asked confused.

"Those with power use that power. Maesters have power," Auron said giving him a stern look.

"Wait... You sure you don't have something against Yevon?" Auron wanted to laugh, just laugh hysterically. He had everything against Yevon. The teachings, the Maester's, the temples, the summoner's, and greatest of all: Yunalesca, the witch of Zanarkand. He didn't just dislike Yevon or have something against it, he despised it and yet he played his part and acted like a faithful servant of Yevon. Hiding his disgust deep inside him and feigning praise and faith on the outside. Most of all, he was disgusted he had ever served under Yevon's militia or any part of Yevon for that matter. He was disgusted he still was, only this time he was going to make sure Yevon was ended, somehow, he was going to change this pilgrimage business but for now he had to lie and had to pretend he loved all things Yevon.

"I lived a long time in Zanarkand," he said abating his laughter with a dark chuckle. Tidus took a step back and nodded but for some reason, that answer made perfect sense to the boy.

"Aaaah," he said and wandered off to look around the room. Auron watched him, he knew the boy had no idea of what the pilgrimage or final summoning really was. He was acting exactly as Jecht had before they told him, carefree and like Braska would continue living and go on with his life, except it's Yuna now isn't it? If Tidus knew, Auron would bet his beloved coat that Tidus would have a melt-down and most certainly try to put an end to it, if not try to find a way to save her. Auron could tell the boy loved Yuna, he saw it in the way he looked at her, how he was always trying to be caring, make her smile when she was down, he had a cheerful quality to him already but around Yuna it was a different kind all together, one specially dedicated for her. He wondered how strong the boy's love was and how strongly Yuna felt in return, would it be enough to open a new door for them? He had known for a long time how Tidus felt and always urged him to console and comfort Yuna if Tidus wandered past him, which the boy practically ran to her side to do. He sighed inwardly and looked at Yuna, Braska's eyes had always been set on his death and he would not budge, he embraced his death and was confident in it. In Yuna's there was hesitation, she was not ready to die, she was not set on death as her father was. Sure she would gaze into the distance and memorize things she would never see again, much like Braska, but still her eyes showed her own waver of whether she could die or not.

Auron's thoughts were interrupted by Tromell entering the room again.

"Truly, it is good to have guests again. Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet."

"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira," Yuna said with an air of sadness and sympathy.

"Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy," Tidus asked looking at them all.

"He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man," Wakka said nodding. Auron thought that there was no one more into Yevon than that man, he could have easily brought up the wish to dispel tension between human and guado by marrying his human wife, but no Wakka had to choose the Yevon path always which made Auron's teeth set on edge by how devoted this man was to a hoax.

"Truly, a loss for us all. But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour...he will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira," Tromell began gushing and spreading his arms.

"That is enough, Tromell. Must I always endure such praise," Seymour said entering the room, his voice as humble as it could be as if he were a charming prince tired of flattery. He bowed and smiled, "Welcome!"

"You...wanted to see me," Yuna asked getting straight to the point, however Seymour wished time to drag out a little.

"Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush."

"Please, keep this short. Yuna must rush," Auron said, his voice as commanding and threatening as he dared to make it.

"Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way," Seymour said shooting Auron a steely glare. Auron returned with one of his own which was much more intimidating than Seymour's. Seymour shrugged and led them into the room beyond. They all filed in and looked around as lights began flaring up. After the lights came images and noise, Auron and Tidus both looked stunned, one more than the other.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplane," Seymour explained and the sights became clearer and Tidus gaped amazed.

"Zanarkand," he cried as a PA announcement was heard in the background.

"Correct. Zanarkand...as it looked one thousand years ago. The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand." Seymour looked at Yuna, his voice turning mysterious, "She once lived in this metropolis." At that, Auron snorted having a good guess on who he was speaking of. Yuna looked baffled.

"She, who," she asked as she looked up at Seymour. The scene around them changed to a bedroom where a woman with pale skin and silver hair sat with barely any clothes covering her. Auron had to look away, rage filling him and he almost felt the unbearable need to attack the specter. Rikku saw this and she wrapped her arms around her and whispered to him softly.

"Sh, it's ok. It's ok, calm down please? For me?"

"I swear...I...I will get my revenge," Auron growled lowly. For a moment, Rikku barely recognized him, his features dark and angry with a murderous look in his eye. She touched his cheek and he returned to himself as he looked at her.

"I'll help you," She whispered. Auron nodded and looked up, wondering what was going on. Yuna had come running down the stairs, her face as red as his coat. Everyone looked at her concerned as she downed some water in an attempt to calm herself.

"Wow! Your face is beet red," Rikku exclaimed.

"You okay," Tidus asked getting in closer.

"Mm...ahh... I... He...he asked me to marry him," Yuna said looking back at Seymour, everyone gasped in surprised.

"You serious," he asked, Auron detected the fear and trace of anger in the boy's voice. Tidus turned and looked at Seymour, "Hey!"

"You know what Yuna must do," Auron said almost snarling. Seymour just gave him a bored look.

"Of course. Lady Yuna-no, all summoners-are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon."

"Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing," Auron snapped.

"Even so, the actors must play their parts," Seymour said touching a hand to his chest before he approached Yuna, "There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over." Yuna just began stammering so Auron responded for her.

"We will do so, then," he said ending the conversation, "We leaved." and ushered everyone out of the house.

"Lady Yuna, I await a favorable reply," Seymour said, calling after them.

Seymour had some nerve pulling this, what does he hope to accomplish? Auron knew that Seymour did not love Yuna, there was not love in his eyes when he looked at Yuna, there was a hunger for power, a crazed look that said that whatever was going on, he needed Yuna to help him complete his plot. Seymour wanted to marry Yuna to use her as a pawn and it sickened him. If Auron could help it, he would crush the idea before it planted seeds and hopefully avoid the whole situation.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yes, I did change the scene in the Farplane. Obviously Auron is not dead so something had to happen right?

And as always, thank you for all you wonderful people who have favorited this story and thank you more to those people taking the time to review and let me know what you think.

AZF out!

* * *

"Yuna, the high summoner's daughter. Seymour, the leader of the Guado. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change," Lulu mused as they stood outside of Seymour's mansion after they had finished their business. Seymour had summoned them, Yuna more than them, to propose to her. Everyone felt different about the proposal, Lulu wondered at the possibility as she looked at Yuna, did Yuna love him? Could she love him? Lulu wanted Yuna to marry for love, but if she married the one she loved she would object.

"Sounds just like a passin' daydream, like Auron says," Wakka said much to Auron's pleasure to have someone agree with him, even if that someone was Wakka. Auron never liked Seymour and now Seymour was a threat. He saw the marriage as an interference with the pilgrimage, an interference with his half thought out plan that had a good chance to succeed if the strings were pulled at precisely the right time. He knew it was manipulative, wrong even, but if it worked, was it so terrible in the end? If his plan worked, Yuna could pursue her love for Tidus and Tidus could in return give his own. That also concluded both his promises, keeping Yuna safe with a smile would play out with giving her a chance with Tidus. Watching after Tidus would not be needed anymore because Yuna would look after him. He would succeed with both and Spira would be changed, no more summonings, his goal completed and he could return to his life with Rikku and his son. All that was in the way, was Seymour and if he could somehow manage to keep Yuna from saying yes, to sway her, then he might still have a chance. Even if Yuna married, perhaps the plan might still work. He only needed Yuna to continue.

"Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage! I mean, marriage," Tidus said, his disapproval clear.

"Hmmm. Jealous," Rikku said grinning as he nudged him. Rikku wasn't sure what to think, she only wanted her cousin to quit this pilgrimage. To end her inevitable sacrifice, she didn't want her family to die. In the Al Bhed custom, family was sacred, they could never sacrifice one of their own for the good of anyone. The Al Bhed stuck together at all times unless you did something against the tribe, say marry a Yevonite like Yuna's mother did (but hadn't she done that too?), that would be treason and traitorous. Yet Rikku stuck with Yuna, not only because of Auron, but in hopes she might yet get her cousin to lay down her staff and move back to Besaid or go to Home.

"What? No way! We gotta defeat Sin. Romance can wait," Tidus said firmly even though a few of his companions could read right through those words. Tidus just didn't want Yuna to marry Seymour because Tidus loved her. He couldn't bear to watch the woman he loved marry someone else.

"He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us," Wakka said rubbing the back of his head and looking down. Wakka couldn't decide one way or the other how he felt about it. He was a strong follower of Yevon, yet he wasn't sure he wanted Yuna to marry Seymour, in fact he wasn't sure if he wanted Yuna to marry at all. Maybe it was because he thought of Yuna as a little sister and wanted to keep her safe and was being over protective, either way, he didn't know what to think.

"Maybe it is a fine time," Yuna said, finally joining the conversation though her voice was low as she was deep in thought and wrecked with uncertainty. Yuna was the most confused of the group. She didn't know if she wanted to marry Seymour, she knew her heart was falling to someone else, but if it gave the people of Spira something to be happy about then could she sell herself to the Maester? Was there a possibility she could love him? She just didn't know and it confused her to no end, especially on the subject of her pilgrimage. Would Seymour allow her to continue? Or must she give it up to be by her husband's side at all times? Or would Seymour demand that she get rid of her guardians in exchange for his guardianship? She just didn't know.

"You serious," Tidus asked.

"If my getting married would help Spira...if it would make people happy...if I could do that for people...maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this. But, I won't answer till I know what's right."

"Seriously," Tidus asked disbelieving.

"You could always just quit your pilgrimage and get married," Rikku said. She paused and looked up to see Auron's disapproval of that statement and she looked at him questioningly.

"Later," he mouthed and she nodded and looked back at Yuna.

"I will...go on. I'm sure that Lord Seymour will understand."

"Umm, I guess so..." Rikku said giving a nervous glance at Auron.

"I am a summoner! I must fight and defeat Sin."

"Like Braska before you," Auron said, softly enough for only Yuna to hear and Yuna barely nodded just enough for him to see.

"I'm going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this," Yuna said looking up at all of her guardians.

"Go on, we'll be right behind you," Lulu said softly, trying to give her comfort.

"Mm," Yuna nodded and began walking up to the Farplane, her comrades following. They walked up several layers of Guadosalam and finally walked through the archway to the Farplane, nodding to the two guards standing on either side. They walked down the long path until the steps leading to the entrance was right above them.

"Question! About this Farplane...When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But that's the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man's there, too? Do dead people live there or something? Hmmm..." Tidus said before his imagination began working and he shuddered, "Ahahaha..."

"You're thinking those funny thoughts again, ya," Wakka asked.

"Eheheh... well..." Tidus said rubbing the back of his head as Lulu sighed in exasperation and the others were looking at him with blank stares.

"You'll see once we get there," Wakka said and everyone turned to go up the stairs and disappeared into the Farplane. Auron stopped and stared up at the Farplane, suddenly feeling very off and he shook his head and sat down on the stairs, making himself comfortable for the wait. Tidus stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No."

"Ohohoho! You're scared," Tidus

"Searching the past to find the future...This is all that is there. I need it not," Auron said cryptically. He didn't know what this feeling was and why it was plaguing him. Looking back at the Farplane, his memories tugged unpleasantly at the corners of his mind, flashing before his eyes every time he looked at them. He waved Tidus away, "You'd better be going."

"You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives, and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person-an illusion, nothing else," Rikku said sitting by him and looking at him concerned.

"Hmm..." Tidus said not believing them.

"Well, have fun," Rikku said smiling and waving at him.

"What, you're not going either, Rikku?"

"I keep my memories inside."

"Huh?"

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are," Rikku said and sat next to Auron. Tidus looked between them and grinned as he put a hand on of their shoulders and leaned down so he was speaking directly in their ears.

"Not too much kissing now, ok kiddies?" Auron growled and was ready to lash out before Tidus bounded up the stairs cackling.

"Don't pay too much attention to him. What's up with you," Rikku asked as she touched his cheek.

"I don't know, I feel...strange..."

"Like how?"

"I don't know, just...maybe...maybe I am scared."

"You think?"

"Maybe, I..." he glanced back at the Farplane and back at Rikku, "I almost ended up there..."

"It's ok," Rikku said and wrapped her arms around him. "Everyone goes there eventually, it's just your memories acting up."

"Probably. You're probably right anyway, I do feel better."

"You're probably stressed too. You need to relax, come on, take a nap."

"A nap? Rikku-"

"Don't tell me you can't Auron." Rikku scooted herself up several steps before leaning Auron back so his head was resting on her lap and she ran her fingers through her hair. He looked up at her before closing his eye and he did indeed fall asleep. Rikku smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips, "You should learn to listen to me."

* * *

Rikku woke him up when the others began filing out of the Farplane. They stood up and looking at their companions.

"Successful trip," Auron asked, trying to hide the sleepiness in his voice.

"Yes, I think I have my answer," Yuna said nodding, "Thanks for waiting! I'll go give my answer to Maester Seymour."

"Lord Jyscal," a Guado woman exclaimed.

"Lord Jyscal," a man echoed as they both covered their mouths and looked at the specter, fighting its way out of the Farplane and becoming solid. Jyscal let out a low moan as if trying to speak and raised a hand, reaching our for Yuna who stepped back, her hands to her mouth in horror.

"He does not belong here," Auron said, trying to snap Yuna out of it which didn't work.

"Why," Yuna breathed out in horror.

"Yuna, send him," Auron said in a firmer tone which finally snapped Yuna back to her senses and she began sending Jyscal. Auron suddenly felt pain, he gripped his chest feeling like he couldn't breath and sank down to one knee. He closed his eye tight, memories flooding into his head. He felt like the world was spinning before he felt a hand at his shoulder and he cracked his eye open just enough to see Rikku looking at him full of concern. He leaned into her slightly before it was gone. He shook his head and regained his composure and stood up.

"Talk later. We leave now," he demanded, his voice coming out raggedly. Everyone nodded and turned to leave, no one saw that Yuna had stopped to scoop something off the floor before hurrying to catch up with them while they discussed Jyscal's 'deadness.' They stopped in front of the mansion once more and Yuna paused before looking up at her guardians.

" I will go...meet with Maester Seymour," she said turning and only stopped briefly when Auron spoke lowly to her.

"Yuna! Jyscal is the Guado's problem, not yours," he said. Yuna paused before ignoring him and disappeared into the mansion. Auron scowled and went off to the side and became lost in his thoughts and was startled when he heard Lulu's voice.

"What do you think about the proposal, Sir Auron," she asked and he looked at her.

"I think it is an unnecessary distraction. It will divert the people's suffering for a while yes, but in the end, all there is to be reminded it that Sin is still there, still lurking in every corner waiting to destroy its next target."

"What if she does get married and quit her pilgrimage?"

"We will cross that bridge if it comes."

"May I ask a question?"

"You've already asked several."

"Why do you push so hard for Yuna to continue her pilgrimage? What...really lies in Zanarkand, or are you just pushing her to her death to end Sin?" Auron's eye flashed angrily and Lulu knew she had made a mistake in that question. She had not meant for her personal thoughts to be voiced.

"Do not mistake me for one of those that will gladly sacrifice a summoner! Those people are worth next to nothing in this or any world and I do not consider them human. I believe Yuna is the one who will end Sin forever and she needs to reach Zanarkand...I will not say anymore..." Lulu watched as his fire and rage died down at the mention of Zanarkand, she wondered what had happened there that always put him into a depressed and passive state.

"I'm sorry, it was not my intention to upset you."

"Upset me? No. Tell me, is this your first pilgrimage?"

"No...I was on...two others."

"Neither made it?"

"My second quit in the Calm Lands, he didn't want to go on. My first...died in the Sunken Cave of the Missing Fayth."

"You still bear remorse and guilt?" Lulu's face turned red, she wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or blushing that he had read her so easily, "Whatever you do, do not confuse Yuna with your previous summoner's. Yuna...has a spirit of her own. A will of fire, if you will, that burns so brightly in her...it's hard not to believe in her."

"You believe in her this much?"

"I don't just believe in her, I know she can accomplish it."

"How do you know?"

"I can't say...I just do." Auron ended the conversation when he saw Rikku waving him over, "Excuse me," he said and Lulu nodded, letting what he said play over in her mind. Was he over-confident or was there truth there? She watched him walk up the walk-way to a higher level with Rikku and out of sight and shook her head and went to find Wakka to talk to him.

* * *

"So what's up with you," Rikku asked once they were off to the side, "what happened?"

"I don't exactly know...I just...memories began flooding into my head, all at once. It was overwhelming..."

"Maybe we should go see a healer or something?"

"I'd rather not."

"Please?" Auron sighed.

"If it makes you happy."

"It will." Rikku took his hand and half led, half dragged him to the nearest healer who had him sit down in the center of a room. The Guado asked him at least a dozen questions before staring into his eye for several uncomfortable minutes before nodding and making strange noises with his tongue.

"I think I have my answer."

"Well?"

"You see, the Farplane is very strange even to us Guado. Sometimes we do not understand it, but we spent several years studying it and we still study it to this day, trying to find out more and more of its strange ways."

"Get on with it," Auron asked impatient.

"Relax my dear fellow. It seems to me, that it is just a mere reaction and also, from what I saw, the Farplane holds many many sad stories to you."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's much like when someone holds to a traumatic memory. The Farplane triggered a memory sequence, brought the memories it makes you remember to the forefront of your mind creating the reaction I just spoke of."

"So there's nothing wrong with me?"

"Not a thing, just a reaction to the Farplane. Some people get very sick, some have memory attacks, some even feel like the ghosts of their dead loved ones are attacking them, some claim they heard the screaming of their loved ones that ask them why they let them die. Everyone reacts to the Farplane differently, you just had a memory attack."

"Will that happen every time I visit the Farplane?"

"I do not believe so, you must be of a calm mind and body first. If you begin to panic, the Farplane might trigger another memory attack."

"Thank you Sir. You've been a great help."

"You are most welcome Sir Auron. I hope you will bring another Calm." Auron paused before walking out the door.

"Well," Rikku asked perking up and hurrying to keep up with his long strides.

"Just a reaction to the Farplane, something called a memory attack."

"Oh, so it's all ok then?"

"Yes." They met up with the others outside of the mansion as Tidus came running up from a lower level as Yuna came out from inside the mansion.

"They say Seymour went to Macarena Temple," he said.

"Macalania Temple," Wakka corrected.

"Aye," Tidus said, sounding like a parrot.

"What I don't get is...Why would the Lord Maester head off without a peep to anyone," Wakka asked confused.

"Maybe he wasn't expecting Yuna's answer so soon," Rikku suggested and looked at Auron. He shrugged, to anyone else it was just a shrug, to her she knew he was saying, 'as good a thought as any and quite possible.'

"Ah, that's probably it," Wakka said scratching his head and Yuna sighed. Auron looked at her almost suspiciously.

"Yuna, what is it," he asked concerned. Yuna jumped slightly and averted her gaze before looking him directly in the eye.

"Oh, nothing."

"Hmm... You're a poor liar."

"It's true! It's nothing! Come on, let's go," Yuna said cutting the conversation before Auron could inquire further.

"To Macarena Temple," Tidus shouted and began leading them down into the path that led to the Thunder Plains.

"Macalania," everyone corrected him in unison, already becoming annoyed.

"Whatever!"


	16. Chapter 16

Usually I'm a bit more quick with the updates. Sorry for that! Had a lot of stuff going on and every time I sat at the computer, I would write a little and then not be able to write anymore. Not that everything is fixed but thankfully my ability to write is! Hope to get the next chapter up quickly!

Hope you enjoy.

AZF out

* * *

"Oh no...we're here," Rikku said cowering behind Auron. He put a comforting arm around her and she hugged it for dear life, trying to lose herself in his coat.

"How are we supposed to cross that," Tidus asked as a flash of lightning scorched the ground a hundred feet in front of them.

"See the lightning rod towers? The lightning is drawn to them...hopefully," Lulu explained. Tidus looked at the towers and then the spot on the ground the lightning touched down on the ground and looked doubtful that the towers would be of much help.

"We head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya," Wakka said.

"Meaning we should avoid wide, open areas," Lulu added. Rikku cowered against Auron after another flash of lightning.

"I think I forgot something in Guadosalam," she whispered.

"You'd back out now," Auron asked looking down at her with a tone that challenged her courage and will. She looked up at him with a determined face.

"Okay, okay! I'll go." She gave him a look that said she'd never leave his side, even for a plain full of her worst fear. He nodded and gave her a comforting squeeze before they began moving to cross the treacherous plains.

It was much harder to cross the plains as a large party. Dodging lightning and dodging fiends was difficult enough without the risk of jumping into someone else. Fiends were more difficult here bearing lightning abilities and it seemed they attracted stray lightning bolts too that not only healed them but made them stronger. There were a few other nasties including a stray cactuar and it's unpleasant 1,000 needles. Camping and finding food and water was more difficult in this risky place where danger lurked from all around you. Still, everything went relatively well and smooth as they crossed. At least until Tidus decided to show off. He had made up a game to see how many lightning bolts he could dodge in a row without almost getting hit. He was well past one hundred now when one misstep landed him smacking into Auron.

"Would you be careful and watch where you're going," Auron growled as Tidus smacked into him and nearly threw him off-balance.

"Why don't you watch where you're going old man," Tidus replied.

"You hit me, I was watching where I was going."

"Then stay out of me-whoa!" Tidus jumped backwards and then froze feeling a hot breath on his neck that had no right to be there and static jumping in the air slightly to his left. "Hey guys...is there something behind me?" Everyone turned and weapons were drawn. Auron grabbed Tidus by the collar and pulled him back. Tidus stumbled and drew his weapon and joined the others for battle.

A large lizard fiend had been behind Tidus and ready to chomp his head off and was now angered at the denial of its meal. A lightning element had also joined in for the fun of killing a living being and jumped in excitement at the possibility of not killing one now, but seven all together. It crackled preparing a spell before it was hit by Wakka's blitzball and the crackling stopped. Now outraged at having been silenced, it cast an angry glare at Wakka and determined him it's target.

Auron and Kimarhi hacked away at the giant lizard fiend, making it roar in agony and tense its body up before unleashing a large beam of electricity and electrocuting all in its path. They shook it off and went back to felling the fiend. Tidus joined in and jumped all around the beast making it aggravated that it's meal wouldn't stay still and be eaten.

Rikku ran past them and snuck a hand into the fiend and pulled out a handful of treasures which she quickly stashed into her bag and ran to the other fiend and did the same while Lulu and Wakka took out the lightning element. Lulu sent a barrage of Water at the fiend, outraging it since it couldn't fight back. Wakka repeatedly fired his blitzball into it's 'face' and interchanged with another silencing spell to keep it inactive. Yuna stood by with her aeons and healed any that needed it until both fiends exploded into a shower of pyreflies that drifted upward.

When all was done, Auron turned to Tidus and glared at him, "Do be more careful next time so you don't end up as a meal!"

"Why do you even care so much," Tidus asked glaring back, "What's the big deal, you're not my father so why do you care?!" Auron looked at Tidus slightly hurt for a moment before shaking his head and turned his back on him.

"Just be more careful," he said in a soft voice. "We should keep moving." The rest of the party looked at one another confused before they followed his example and kept moving. Tidus remained standing there for a while just glaring at Auron's back before following.

"Why does he even care," he mumbled to himself.

"Because he does. He cares about everyone," Rikku said, surprising Tidus that she was walking beside him instead of beside Auron.

"Yeah but why? I don't get it. Yeah, my old man asked him to take care of me, so what? He's not my father so he should stop acting like he can tell me what to do. I'm a grown up now and I don't need him!"

"So what? Isn't it nice to know someone cares about you? Someone outside of your family?" Tidus looked at her and then grumbled. "Maybe if you stopped trying to think of him taking over Jecht's role as a father figure, you could instead appreciate what he's done for you."

"I guess...I still don't see what the big deal was. What was so great about my old man anyway? Why did he have to come to Zanarkand to watch over me?"

"Because Jecht asked him to. That's as simple as that, because Jecht asked him to so he did it."

"But why? If my old man is as great as everyone says he is, then why wasn't he like that all the time?"

"Because Jecht thought he needed to keep up a macho appearance. He only realized who he was when he was on the pilgrimage and he realized everything he did wrong. Jecht changed you know and he loved you."

"Oh please don't start with that."

"Well it's true. You'll just have to see that for yourself. I can't explain everything to you though."

"Why not?"

"It's not my place."

"Then who's gonna tell me? Who's gonna give me the answers that I want?"

"The man you're glaring at."

"But he never tells me anything," Tidus whined, "If I ask he'll only speak in phrases that I spend hours trying to decipher."

"Well I can't say anything about that, but if I know my husband, everything will be clear eventually."

"So I just wait?"

"Yep!"

"Ugh...one thing I'm bad at!" Rikku laughed and ruffled Tidus's hair.

"You'll get it. Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"If you really want to know why he cares, it's because you're like a son to him." Rikku smiled and ran off, squeaking at the lightning and cowering at Auron's side again. Tidus watched them and then looked at Auron and shook his head.

"Whatever." But the words stuck with him, because you're like a son to him. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and ran to go walk closer to Yuna and talk with her.

"You ok," she asked softly.

"Never better," Tidus replied grinning.

"Ok, we were kind of worried back there. I'm glad everything is ok now."

"Me too. So, hey, how big is this Thunder Plains anyway?"

"I don't know. I've never been here."

"But didn't you come this way when you went with Kimarhi to Besaid?"

"No. Kimarhi find section in Thunder Plains where storm does not cover. Travel on that path instead."

"Wait! So if there's a path like that, then why aren't we on it right now?"

"Only accessable on far end of Thunder Plains. Plus Thunder Plains good for training. Fiends only get harder in northern parts of Spira."

"Oh, I get it now." They were silent for a while before a huge flash of lightning struck the tower to their left and made them jump. "Whoa!"

"Oh," Yuna exclaimed.

"Whoa-ho-ho! That was a close one," Wakka laughed loudly.

"Stop kidding around," Lulu ordered, sobering Wakka's mood immediately.

"Yes ma'am..."

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Rikku began to laugh lowly in a fake way, cringing slightly and gripping her hands to her chest. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hmm? What's wrong," Wakka asked concerned.

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Rikku continued.

"'Heh heh heh...' You're givin' me the creeps," Tidus said. Another flash lit up the plains and Rikku cowered before dropping to the ground. Everyone looked at her startled and Auron started towards her before she skittered along the ground and attached herself to his leg.

"I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please," she asked, looking at Rin's agency, in her best pleading voice as she looked up and met her husband's eyes. Auron half wanted to take her request and sweep her into his arms in the comfort of a private room and calm her, but he knew that it was better if they kept moving.

"This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly," he said and Rikku began pouting and her lip trembling.

"I know, but...Just for a little while," she asked turning on her feminine appeal.

"Heh, well? What now," Tidus asked looking at Auron who sighed and pried Rikku off his leg and helped her to her feet. They walked to the agency and they began walking away.

"Pretty please? Just for a few minutes? I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please? I'm too young to die! You're mean...cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you! Are you having fun doing this to me?"

"Fine, we rest," Auron relented and walked, or rather stormed, back and looked at Rikku. She looked up at him and he felt his anger melt away at how completely scared and sorrowful she looked. He led her inside, followed by her companions and inquired about rooms. Rikku dragged Auron off to their room and once the door was closed, she trapped him against the door and buried her face into his chest and enclosed herself in his embrace.

"I'm sorry, you know I hate thunder and lightning though!"

"I know...and I know I'm not being fair."

"No, you're not. You big meanie!"

"Sorry." They held each other for long moments before Rikku looked up at him, "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Come on, let's get rid of all this mud and grime." Rikku grinned and agreed to a hot shower and a nap.

* * *

Later, they met with everyone in the lobby. They learned that Yuna had been unusually quiet and reserved and hadn't come out of her room yet. Tidus had gone to check on her and Wakka found him before he could learn anything and had given him a scolding for snooping. Auron sat in one of the large chairs with Rikku on his lap and took comfort in the familiar way she curled against in, still half asleep. Tidus kept glancing over and grinning much to Auron's annoyance and he knew it was only a matter of time before the boy opened his mouth, he was after all Jecht's son.

"So, you two nice and relaxed now?"

"Perfectly."

"Yeah? Sleep well?"

"What interest is it to you?" Tidus only grinned.

"Don't know, I kind of thought you were killing her at some points." Auron glared at Tidus as a flush crept up from the back of his neck into his cheeks.

"You..."

"Got no reply old man?"

"You are so obnoxious like your father." Tidus's eyes flashed and that shut up the banter and Auron slipped from under Rikku, settling her in the chair and went to go browse some of the items on the shelves. Tidus watched him before he noticed Rin coming down the hallway and making his way towards him. Rin smiled as he walked up to Tidus.

"How goes your study of our language," he asked cheerfully.

"Okay," Tidus said just as cheerful.

"That is good to hear. Allow me to present you with this book for your study," Rin gave Tidus a small book and Tidus flipped through it, trying to memorize the letter changes. While he was doing that, Rin glanced over at Auron and his curiosity sparked. He tapped Tidus on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Tidus asked looking up from the book.

"I wonder...Would that be Sir Auron, by any chance?"

"Yeah! That's him," Tidus said and Rin nodded.

"Ah, as I thought! I've been wondering since I saw him at the Mi'ihen Highroad branch," Rin said and walked over to Auron, "Sir Auron! I wonder if you remember me? Ten years ago, at the beginning of Lord Braska's Calm?" Auron turned and seemed confused for a moment before the memory popped into his head and he nodded.

"Yes, I should thank you."

"Not at all. I could not leave a wounded man to die. However, I was surprised when I saw you gone the next morning, with that wound. An ordinary man would not have been able to walk." Auron began feeling rather uncomfortable as he felt the eyes of his party members looking at him and the unpleasant memories tugging at his mind. His eye flicked over to Rikku and he wished she was awake and would rush to his aid. He didn't want to deal with this.

"I'd rather...drop that subject, Rin," he said uncomfortable.

"As you wish," Rin said with a slight bow and walked away to talk to everyone else with cheerful chatter. Auron sighed, relieved he had escape that for now. He went over to Rikku and shook her gently.

"Come on, let's get something to eat."

"In a moment."

"Shall I carry you?"

"Yes." Auron shook his head and scooped Rikku into his arms and carried her to the dining hall.

"You're a pain in my rear."

"But you love me," she said starting to wake up now and stretched fully in his arms.

"I do, very much." They kissed before he set her down and they piled their plates full of Rin's excellent cooking and sat down to eat while they talked.

"I miss our little boy."

"As do I. You think he's alright?"

"If not, pops is going to get his butt whooped!"

"By the both of us," Auron said with a smiled.

"I love it when you smile."

"You say it as if you don't see it enough."

"Well I don't, Mr. Grumpy-Pants."

"I apologize, I shall have to remember to smile more often for your enjoyment." Rikku stuck her tongue out and he chuckled and held her hand while they ate.

When they had finished, they brought their plates to the kitchen. No matter how much they tried to help, the staff shooed them away with a smile and they busied themselves in the comfort of their room for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Auron and Rikku were woken by the sound of incessant banging on their door. Both momentarily looking confused before they remembered they were on a pilgrimage and not back home, hurriedly jumped out of bed. Rikku ran to the bathroom to tidy her hair while Auron pulled on his pants and opened the door only to be smacked on the chest by Tidus.

"Can you wait five friggin minutes or must you continually knock on the door," he growled, making Tidus squeak and cower to his sick delight.

"Yes boss, I can!" Auron slammed the door in his face and sighed heavily as Rikku wrapped her arms around him.

"Cool it Mr. Grumpy, no need to get so angry first thing in the morning."

"Sorry," Auron mumbled.

"Well," Rikku said pulling back and putting her hands on your hips, "Are you going to get dressed or are you planning on going out into Spira half-naked from now on?" Auron paused thoughtfully and earned him a smack over the head, "Clothes now!"

"Yes Miss Overlord."

"And don't you forget it!" She giggled and he chuckled as he disappeared into the bathroom. A few moments later, he came out freshly shaven and dressed and to an empty room.

"Well thanks for waiting," he mumbled and packed his things to meet his companions in the lobby just in time to hear Rikku say-

"It's not stopping, is it?"

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would," Auron asked making everyone jump. Rikku cowered and Auron raised an eyebrow and walked to the door, "Fine. Stay here."

"All right, already. But! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could be more comforting or something! You know, try to cheer me up...hey!? Are you listening?!" She cringed again at another thunder-clap and then glared at Auron's back, "I'm not scared! I'm not scared, you hear?" When he didn't answer she growled and ran after him and all their party members heard was-

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Well you deserved it!"

"Like you would leave any other way!" They rushed outside to see their two companions sitting in the mud. They stared at them before Tidus began giggling. Unable to contain themselves, the rest joined in until they had erupted into full laughs at the sight of their friends. Auron normally looking stoic and put together, now looked infuriated and disheveled. His hair plastered to his head with mud splattered on his face and clothes and thoroughly soaked. Rikku sat on his lap, looking soaked and mud haphazardly splashed over her as if someone took a brush covered in mud and gave it a good flick several times.

"Well, isn't this just the highlight of the morning," Tidus laughed.

"I must admit, it was rather amusing," Lulu chuckled.

"Don't think I ever seen a more perfect look on either of your faces, ya," Wakka grinned.

"Too funny," Yuna giggled. Both guardians gave their companions a look of irriation.

"I was enjoying being clean," Rikku frowned.

"You think I enjoyed being dirty," Auron growled.

"If this morning was any indicator," Tidus began grinning before a large wad of mud hit him in the face.

"You don't want to finish that sentence," Rikku and Auron both growled at him. Tidus frowned and picked up a large handful of mud and tossed it hitting Rikku in the face.

"Hey," Rikku gasped and now looked thoroughly peeved. She stood up and picked up a large handful of mud.

"You better run," Auron chuckled and Tidus gulped before the mud was flung at him. Tidus ducked at the last second and it hit Wakka in the gut. He frowned.

"Now that was uncalled for, ya?"

"And what, Sir Wakka, are you going to do about it," Rikku asked grinning. Wakka frowned.

"This," he said scooping up mud and flinging it. (Now for all of you who think Wakka's experience in blitzball has served him well, then you're all sadly mistaken. For those of you who knew not to expect such things, you receive a cookie.) Instead of hitting Rikku, he hit Auron. Auron growled and stood up, picking mud up and flinging it. Wakka ducked and instead the mud hit Lulu. Lulu joined in and hit Yuna, Yuna hit Kimarhi, and the first ever Thunder Plains Mud Wars began.

No one knew who was throwing mud at who anymore, it was every man from himself although it soon became a team effort. Rikku and Auron paired up, Lulu and Wakka did the same, Yuna and Kimarhi joined forces, and soon it was Tidus for himself.

When the fun had worn out and they stood exhausted in front of the inn entrance, covered in mud and soaked from head to toe. The irritation from the morning had long left everyone who was now in a more humorous mood. As such, to put the icing on the cake, a young man ran by and snapped a picture of the party before running off again. Everyone, now feeling more than a little self-conscious trudged back into the inn and decided one more stay at the inn wouldn't hurt.

Once everyone had showered and met up in the lobby, feeling refreshed and mud-free, Rin had come out with his eyes sparkling with tears.

"Never, have I seen such a thing. That was truly the most hilarious thing I have ever witnessed! I come out to see my desk clerk staring open-mouthed out of the window. When I asked him what was going on, he only pointed and I was astonished to what I had seen!"

"It was a rather...unusual circumstance," Yuna said giggling.

"Yeah! Even Kimarhi and Auron joined in," Tidus grinned.

"What are you implying," Auron asked as he felt Rikku put a hand on his cheek and he understood the meaning without her needing to say a word, 'be at peace.'

"You're a kill joy and Kimarhi never does anything fun." Auron and Kimarhi shared a look before growling at the blonde in irritation.

"Did Jecht ever drop you on your head when you were a child," Auron asked with suspicion.

"Yeah...wait why?"

"It explains a lot." Tidus looked at him confused before it dawned on him.

"Did your mom or dad ever drop you on your head?" Auron looked at Tidus as if he had been slapped and a strange look came over him. Rikku immediately opened her eyes and looked at Tidus.

"Leave him alone Tidus, it's not his fault you're stupid."

"What? He can't defend himself now?"

"Just back off Tidus," Rikku shouted and murmured something into Auron's ear. Tidus looked at his companions for help.

"What did I say?" They just shrugged and looked as confused as he was. Rikku took Auron's hand and pulled him up and almost dragged him to their room. Tidus, for once, held back any comment that was raising in his brain and instead snuck to their door when no one was looking.

"Are you ok?"

"No..."

"He didn't mean anything by it, you know."

"I know...it just..."

"Hurts...I know. I don't think I ever told you what happened to my mother."

"No..."

"There was a rampaging machina...and...well I didn't really understand when I was little. I understand now though. The first thing I heard was a loud grinding noise followed by a short scream."

Silence followed.

"I'm sorry...that's...terrible."

"It's ok. You look tired."

"A little."

"Do you want to have a nap?"

"I could sleep for a little bit..."

Tidus backed away from the door silently and bumped into a glaring Wakka.

"What do you think you're doing ya?"

"Shhh! I don't wanna get killed!"

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping then!" Wakka pulled Tidus into a head lock and dragging him to their room, "Yuna said we should all rest up."

"I'm...not...even...tired."

"Yeah? Well if I know you, brudda, you'll be snoring by the time you hit the pillow."

True to Wakka's word, Tidus did indeed pass out as soon as he hit the pillow.

* * *

_That scream...it was all too familiar too him. He could never forget it, the look of terror on her face as she cried out his name. Then, blackness._

Auron woke with a start and sweating profusely and panting and looked around the room. Rikku was out cold beside him, sleeping peacefully, her hand dropping into his lap when he sat up. He took a moment to calm down before he slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Rikku, and made his way to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, his face was pale and a thin layer of sweat covered his body. He sighed and splashed cold water onto his face before drying it and pulling a shirt on. How long would he have to live with that nightmare, how long would it be until it vanished? He realized that was silly, traumatic childhood events often did not simply just vanish. They could be repressed and some even help to overcome, but that memory was far too ingrained into his mind since infancy and would never go away. He sighed and left the room, envious of his peaceful sleeping wife as he cast one last glance at her.

He made his way into the lobby and sat down on one of the chairs with a huge sigh.

"Everything alright?" Auron jumped at the sound of Lulu's voice and opened his eye and looked at her.

"Apologies, I didn't know you were in here."

"Judging by the state you were in when you walked in here, I'd assume not. You're usually much more aware than that. Is something wrong?"

"I..." Lulu reached out and placed a hand on his, he tensed slightly but made no move to remove her hand as he looked at her.

"Auron, I regard you as a friend. You can talk to your friends, have more faith in us." He blinked, realizing this was the first time she had called him by his name without the Sir. He relaxed slightly.

"It would seem...silly and childish to be honest."

"Even so, your guard is down and I can see it greatly bothers you."

"Just...memories."

"They sound intense."

"Only...when I sleep."

"Nightmares?" Auron turned slightly red and Lulu smiled and squeezed his hand comfortingly, "Everyone gets nightmares Auron. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thirty-five year old men getting nightmares...right," Auron muttered under his breath but Lulu heard him even so.

"I've known eighty-five year old men who get nightmares." Auron just grunted and Lulu shrugged, "Only saying."

"I don't wish to talk about it."

"Everyone has painful memories, it's better to let them out than keep them in."

"So I've heard."

"And yet, you choose the latter?"

"I have not met many people I can trust with the information."

"Ah, I see," Lulu nodded in understanding. "I am sorry if I pressed you."

"No, it's alright. I am...glad to know you would care enough to listen..."

"But?"

"But, I do not truly know where you lie in the trust department," Auron said looking her in the eye. Instead of flinching or cowering away from his gaze like so many others, she remained holding it.

"I understand."

"I never took you for the caring type."

"Usually only when it comes to Yuna. I can be...rather much like you most of the times."

"So I caught you in one of your more favorable moods?"

"Quite."

"Hmm." Their discussion ended when Tidus came yawning, irritatingly, and stretching into the room.

"Heeeey guys," he said and plopping onto the couch, "whatcha all talking about?" Auron and Lulu glanced at each other.

"What magic spell would best work on you."

"Personally I think you could cool off that ego of yours."

"I think a good jolt would more beneficial." Tidus looked between the two and made the connection.

"What'd I do!?"

"Oh nothing much."

"Nothing at all."

"Then why are you picking on me?" The both of them shrugged and Tidus frowned.

"Well, if you don't want me here then I'll just go back to my room!"

"No one ever said we didn't want you here, you twit."

"At it already," Wakka asked sleepily as he came into the room and plopped down beside Tidus.

"Seem so," Yuna yawned and plopped down on Tidus' other side.

"You all need to chill out," Rikku said plopping on Auron's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sleep well," he asked.

"The best," she smiled.

"Gag me," Tidus cried and earned himself two angry glares to which Yuna giggled.

"We can leave in a few minutes as long as my guardians don't kill each other."

"I can behave if they will," Tidus declared and looked at his mentor and fellow guardian. The two of them looked at each other and with as much innocence as they could manage:

"We'll be on our BEST behavior." Tidus felt uneasy as the two of them slid off their chair and went to get dressed.

"Why do I get the feeling...that something bad is going to happen to me," Tidus asked and only received shrugs from his fellow guardians. He sighed as the rest of them wandered off to get packed and ready to leave and met in the lobby a few minutes later.

They filed out of the inn and went on their way. Rikku marched proudly next to Auron and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have to prove anything to me."

"You're still a big meanie." He chuckled.

"Forgive me?"

"Only because I love you."

"So if you didn't I wouldn't be forgiven?"

"Nope!"

"Joy."

"Hey you two, pay attention," Tidus called as he led them through the plains.

"I, Sir Tidus, have never paid more attention to anything in my life," Rikku said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that," Auron said amused.

"Don't be mean, Auron dearest."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Rikku darling."

"Ew," Tidus gagged. The others giggled before silence fell over them. Each was busy with their own thought before Yuna's voice snapped them out of it.

"Everyone...wait."

"What's up," Wakka asked looking at her.

"I have something to tell you," Yuna said quietly.

"Here," Lulu asked with wide eyes and looked around for a safer spot to talk.

"We're almost out of here! Let's go," Rikku said energetically.

"I have to say it now," Yuna said firmly and looked at everyone. Auron looked around and saw a great hulking mass of metal that they could stand under and more than likely be safe under. If not, there's always the possibility they got zapped to death.

"Over there." Everyone nodded and made their way over to it and made themselves comfortable in a circle around their summoner. Yuna looked down and gripped her hands together, her shuddering breath made it obvious she was nervous and it was probably not news they wanted to hear. Everyone tensed slightly and waited for her to talk.

"I've decided to marry" Yuna said quietly.

"I thought so," Lulu said shaking her head as Rikku cowered slightly at another thunder bolt.

"B-But why? Why'd you change your mind," Wakka stuttered, staring wide-eyed at Yuna. He had nothing against Maester Seymour, probably revered him being the brain-dead Yevonite he was, but something about it unsettled him. A big brother instinct perhaps that didn't want his little sister marrying like this.

"For Spira's future...and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do," Yuna said.

"That's not good enough," Auron said sternly and Yuna flinched away from him and refused to meet his eye.

"Wait, is it... Is it because of Lord Jyscal," Lulu asked.

"Hey! That sphere," Tidus blurted out, making Yuna gasp and look down. Auron looked at Tidus before stepping closer to Yuna.

"Show me," he demanded.

"I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is... It is a personal matter," she said finally meeting his eye and he just barely nodded his understanding.

"You're kidding, ya," Wakka asked in disbelief.

"As you wish," Auron said turning away.

"I'm sorry."

"Just one thing."

"I won't quit my pilgrimage."

"Then it is...fine," Auron said walking away. Tidus looked between Yuna and Auron before running out and placing his hands on Auron's chest to stop him and looked up at him. Auron saw the hurt in the boys eyes but said nothing of it even though a shooting pain of his own ran through him for it.

"Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?" Auron paused a moment as if to give it thought before shaking his head.

"No, I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin...all else is her concern. That is a summoner's privilege. As long as she journeys."  
"But that's..." Tidus spluttered looking at Wakka and Lulu who didn't help him out. He turned and growled.

"Yuna, just one question. Can't you just talk to Maester Seymour? You've got to marry him," Wakka asked rushing up to Yuna.

"I don't know. But I think it is the right thing to do."

"Okay, I guess."

"Yunie..." Rikku started as she gripped Yuna's shoulders. A large thunder-clap sounded and Rikku glared at it, "quiet!" She turned back to Yuna, "I wish we could help somehow, some way!"

"It's okay... I'll be fine," Yuna said smiling as she put a hand over Rikku's. Tidus watched them and couldn't make heads or tails of it, how he wanted Yuna to marry him! He didn't like Seymour in the slightest, something about him gave him the creeps and he just didn't want to see the girl he loved fall into his hands.

"Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan our next move, understood," Auron asked and looked at his fellow guardians who nodded. "Good, then let's move on."

They left the shelter and continued on their way, finding a small campsite for the night. Not much talk occurred, everyone's mind on Yuna's recent decision. They fell asleep with their minds still full and woke up without much to say either.

They arrived in Macalania on the next day and Rikku happily skipped out of the Thunder Plains and twirled around laughing, "Oh glorious dry land and no thunder!"

"You really got an interesting one," Tidus said nudging Auron who remained silent for one. "What's up boss," he asked as they stopped walking as the others went on.

"You're worried about Yuna," he said softly.

"'Course I'm worried about her. What is she thinking," Tidus asked frowning.

"The simplest answer would be...in exchange for agreeing to marry him...she hopes to negotiate with Seymour."

"Negotiate what?"

"I wonder."

"What? All by herself?"

"She's strong, but Seymour is the better negotiator," Auron said chuckling. Tidus watched him and crossed his arms.

"Well then, why don't we do something about it?"

"Yuna wants it this way."

"Argh! I just don't get it! Doesn't she trust us?"

"On the contrary... She doesn't want us caught up in whatever it is that she's planning."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But that makes me worry even more. She could just tell us."

"That's the way she is. She's naive, serious to a fault, and doesn't ask for help."

"You're probably right."

"Yuna's easy to read."

"Heh. Yeah, she is."

"But hard to guard. Stand by her, always." Tidus nodded and ran to catch up with Auron and the others. Rikku grinned when she looked at them.

"Slowpokes," she laughed and Tidus smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry," he said. He looked at Yuna and became more serious. He knew deep down Yuna didn't love Seymour, but was there something that would enable her to love him? Was she only doing this for duty and the good of Spira or was there something else? Maybe he also realized a little that Yuna and him could never be, there was just too many things that kept them apart. Sometimes he thought he caught a glimpse of affection when he made her laugh or just when he comforted her, other times he was just doing his job as a guardian and there was no emotion there. Could there ever be?

"Yuna, let's go," Tidus said smiling and she nodded. Yuna was free to make her own decisions, but was there any harm in trying to attain her love? He hoped not.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the wait again! Lots of thing happening, everywhere from inability to concentrate to spraining my thumb. Everything should finally be back to normal again and hopefully I can get back to my routine of bringing you guys what you came here for!

~AZF

* * *

"How long is this forest? If I don't start seeing another color soon I'm going to go insane," Tidus whined.

"Only a couple of more days," Auron sighed.

"A couple of more days, you've got to be kidding me," Tidus groaned.

"I'm not."

"I think it's very peaceful," Yuna said smiling, looking at the glistening trees around them. "It's pretty."

"Oh yeah, it is really pretty," Tidus said changing his attitude at once and went on about the beauty of the different shades and colors of the trees. Yuna giggled as she listened to him.

"It's amazing how quickly his mood changes when Yuna says something," Auron muttered.

"Sounds like someone else I know," Rikku said giggling.

"Mm? Who's that?"

"You, dummy brain."

"Me?" Rikku sighed and rolled her eyes and poked Auron square in the forehead.

"Yes you. Now let's go, we're falling behind." Rikku laced her arm in his and half led, half dragged him to catch up with the others before he could protest.

"You're going to pull my arm off."

"I will not, I'm not even holding your arm that tightly."

"I won't get my arm back, will I?"

"Good boy! You're learning very quickly." Auron sighed as he walked with Rikku attached to his arm. He paid it no mind after a while, realizing she wasn't going to give it back. Usually he didn't mind but in the present circumstances, he wished she would let go.

"Hey, this is no place for cuddling," Tidus said looking back.

"Don't be jealous Tidus, I'm sure if you asked really nicely, Auron would let you cuddle him too."

"I value you my life," Tidus said glancing at Auron, "besides, who'd want to cuddle him?"

"I would," Rikku said sticking her tongue out. Auron looked between the two wondering if he should feel insulted or disturbed, he decided on a mixture of both and shook his head.

"Hey you guys, we could use some help setting up camp," Yuna called.

"Oh, sorry," Tidus called back and ran to help her.

"I guess we should help too," Rikku said looking up at Auron.

"I suppose so."

When camp was set up, the group lapsed into a comfortable silence before everyone began speaking lowly to the person sitting next to them. Tidus glanced over at Auron and Rikku leaning against a tree together and looked at Yuna.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know."

"Probably something boring."

"Maybe."

"Hey Yuna?"

"Yes?"

"You seem like you have something on your mind. Is it about Seymour?"

"What? Oh no, I'm fine."

"Hmmm...alright I guess."

"Really, it's nothing. I think I'm going to go to bed now." Yuna got up and went to her tent leaving Tidus scratching his head before he went to his tent. One by one the others followed until it was only Auron and Rikku alone, sitting under a tall sparkling tree.

"You think Braska is ok," Rikku asked softly and looked up at Auron.

"I hope so. If anything happened to him...do they have Al Bhed jails?"

"Yeah...why?"

"If anything happened to our son, I'd kill your father for being irresponsible."

"Pops wouldn't do anything like that! The most Braska would be doing is learning how to drive a sand speeder."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Only if you don't drive it right or don't pay attention. Then you could break your leg or get really hurt."

"Well that puts my worries to rest."

"Sorry honey, I don't think Pops would let anything happen to his only grandson. Braska's probably getting smothered to death by his relatives."

"I guess that's not too bad."

"Nope." Rikku yawned and stretched and curled up into his side.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Close your eyes."

"You'll take watch?"

"And wake you when it's done." They shared a kiss before Rikku curled up again, his arm wrapping around hers.

"Night."

"Night."

Auron looked up at the sky, letting his mind wander. He hoped Braska was alright, what he wouldn't give to know what his son was doing, if he had made friends with the Al Bhed children, what kind of trouble he was getting into. He missed him terribly and felt a wave of guilt for leaving him, maybe he could pull another miracle and make it back from Zanarkand a second time only this time with Rikku. He felt a shudder go through him at the thought that she might not make it. No, she would make it, she couldn't die. He'd make sure of it.

His mind wandered to recent events, Yuna's decision was troubling him. He had said it was fine, it was her privilege as long as she continued. Deep down he didn't think it was fine at all, something was wrong with this entire situation and his inner alarms were blaring at him. He recalled Tidus saying something about a sphere, that was nagging him as well. What sphere and what was on it? The entire situation was a mess and it interfered with everything. He sighed and turned his thought process away from that direction, he was getting a headache. He would wait and see what Yuna had planned, she wasn't a stupid silly girl to run off and get married like this, she had an objective and he would wait to find out what it was.

He sighed and looked up at the moon before gently nudging Rikku. She made a unintelligible noise and snuggled back into him until he moved to the side and she fell on the floor.

"Why'd you do that," she whined and rubbed her cheek.

"It's time for you to get up."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"My love, you are one of the hardest people to wake up." Rikku stuck her tongue out at him and plopped herself on his lap to keep watch.

"Good night."

"Night."

Rikku kept watch until she went to wake Kimarhi up and then dragged Auron to their tent to settle for the night. Kimarhi sat by the dwindling fire until his turn was up and woke Wakka for the remainder of the night. Wakka perched himself in the tree until it was time to rouse the late sleepers. Once everyone was situated around the fire, breakfast was passed around and coffee. Clean up commenced once the meal was consumed.

"So where are we going again," Tidus asked stretching.

"Macalania Temple," Lulu sighed and not for the first time wondered if Tidus actually had memory issues or he was just like this naturally.

"Oh right! Let's go!" Tidus took the lead and they were off. He marched them through the forest with his mouth running nonstop as he, more than likely, said everything that came to his head. The only time they got a bit of silence was during a fight.

"Hey, how much longer," Tidus asked.

"Not much, I can see the end," Yuna said cheerfully and went to run ahead.

"Wait. It is here...somewhere," Auron said mysteriously. Yuna and Tidus both looked at him before each other and shrugged.

"What's here," Tidus asked.

"Something you should see."

"But, Sir Auron..." Yuna began quietly.

"It won't take long," Auron replied and stepped past them, sword shouldered as he steadied himself and then began hacking away at a tree in front of them. He inwardly winced as his sword collided with the barked, tremors going through his hands and arms with each strike until finally the limbs fell away and a hidden path opened up and he sheathed his sword and lead them through.

"What was that about," Tidus asked scratching his head.

"I don't know," Yuna replied before both of them followed him and the others followed behind. They walked down a narrow path, leaves brushing against them and twigs sticking out and jabbed the unlucky person who wasn't paying attention. They finally stopped before a small pond, water flowing into it at the edge of the clearing. Everyone looked around, confused as to what was so special about this spot.

"This place... It's just water, isn't it," Tidus asked looking at Auron.

"This is what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves people's memories," he said as a giant blob rose out of the water. Its body seemed to be made entirely of water or jelly or a mixture. A sphere was lodged in the middle of the great mass as its shape moved and shifted in mid-air.

"What's that," Wakka asked whipping out his blitzball and getting ready for battle, the others doing the same.

"Fiends are also attracted to these places," Auron said shouldering his blade.

"I don't care what kind of fiends this place has, we'll take 'em all down," Tidus boasted cheerfully and rushed forward to slice into the mass. He blinked confused when his sword sliced into the thing and it only shuddered and continued floating like nothing had happened. He jumped back and looked at the thing as it squirmed before ice shot out at him. Tidus jumped and yelped in surprise.

"Melee attacks won't work, we'll have to use elemental weapons and rely on Lulu's magic and Yuna's aeons," Auron explained and Tidus nodded.

"Leave this to me," Lulu said before she narrowed her eye, "Fire." Flames consumed the blob and it shuddered.

"Good going Lu," Wakka grinned before he changed his blitzball to one that had Firestrike and threw it. The fiend shuddered but it seemed to have no effect, Wakka caught his blitzball as it soared back to him, "Eh, what was that about?"

"Elemental shift," Lulu said as the blob set the ground near Kimarhi on fire, Kimarhi jumped over it and sliced into the mass with his spear before retreating and growling.

"Kimarhi spear not work."

"We'll just have to make do Big Fella," Rikku said and rushed past before squeaking and running back to avoid being crushed by the blob who had taken to becoming a giant cylinder. It shapes morphed back into a blob and cast fire at Tidus who jumped back.

"You need to chill out," Lulu said and cast Blizzard at the fiend. It shuddered again and cast Thunder at her, she avoided it and fired back with water. The two battled with magic while everyone dug out their original swords and hacked away into its gelatinous form. Lulu downed an Ether and the battle continued, a battle of magic and shape shifting to which the blob would become a cylinder and crush the poor person underneath or become a giant slab that crushed anyone unfortunate to be under it.

After some time, the fiend just shuddered and began dripping down into the pool it had risen from, becoming one with the water again. All that was left was a small sphere. Everyone crowded around it as Tidus picked it up and looked it over.

"Whoa, this is old! Don't know if you can play it back," Wakka said scratching his head.

"Jecht left it here ten years ago," Auron said, everyone gasping in response, "play it back."

"Mm-hm," Tidus said nodding and pressed the small button. The sphere humming to life as its fading recording began playing back.

_"What are you taking." Everyone blinked as the sphere showed a younger version of Auron, accompanied by Jecht and Braska._

_"Well, you said it was gonna be a long trip. We'll be seeing a lot of neat things, right? So I thought I'd record it all in this. To show to my wife and kid, you know," Jecht said nonchalantly._

_"This is no pleasure cruise," Auron snapped and Jecht ignored him, instead turning to Braska._

_"Hey, Braska. Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where're the cheering fans? The crying women?"_

_"This is it. Too many goodbyes - people think twice about leaving," Braska said shaking his head and Jecht scoffed._

_"Hmm... If you say so. Well, it better be a lot more colorful when we come back. A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!"_

_"We should go. Day will break soon," Braska said chuckling and the recording shut off before turning back on to another scene._

_"Auron, could you stand closer to him," Braska said holding the sphere away from Auron and Jecht, who were standing under the Macalania Travel Agency sign, Auron glaring at Jecht and Jecht just grinning like his usual self. Auron looked at Braska and then sighed heavily and after much hesitation finally moved over to Jecht, causing Jecht to grin more and Auron to glare harder._

_"Good," Braska said tipping the sphere up to the sign, "that should do it."_

_"What's the matter? Afraid I might bite," Jecht snickered._

_"Jecht..." Auron began exasperated. Jecht ignored him and turned to Braska._

_"Braska! You should take one, too. It'd make a great gift for little Yuna!"_

_"I suppose," Braska said agreeing._

_"Lord Braska... We shouldn't be wasting our time like this," Auron complained and Jecht looked at him irritated._

_"What's the hurry, man," he asked waving his hands about like a child not getting his way. Auron turned to him and growled angrily._

_"Let me tell you what the hurry is," Auron snapped and walked off camera, Jecht staring after him._

_"Auron," Braska said in surprise as the recording shut off._

"What's the point? He wasn't on some pleasure cruise," Tidus asked huffing and puffing that he was forced to watch this.

"I think there's more," Rikku said smiling. Tidus looked at her and made a noise before pressing the button again.

_Jecht sat Indian-style in the same springs the party was standing in now, he looked at the camera and took a deep breath before he began talking as softly as he could manage, trying to sound compassionate and caring and serious about what he was saying, "Hey. If you're sitting there, watching this...it means you're stuck in Spira, like me. You might not know when you'll get back home, but you better not be crying! Although, I guess I'd understand. But you know what? There's a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine. Remember, you're my son. And... Well, uh... Never mind. I'm no good at these things."_

_He approached the sphere and shut it off, a moment paused before it turned back on but Jecht wasn't on camera, his voice the only thing getting caught on the sphere, "Anyways... I believe in you. Be good. Goodbye."_ The recording finally ended and everyone shuffled uncomfortably and remained silent.  
"He sounded almost serious, but it was too late," Tidus said making a face.

"He was serious. Jecht had already accepted his fate," Auron said.

"His fate?"

"Jecht... He... He was always talking about going home, to Zanarkand. That's why he took all those pictures-to show them to you when he returned. But as he journeyed with us and came to understand Spira, and Braska's resolve... It happened gradually, but Jecht changed. He decided he would join Braska in his fight against Sin."

"So then, he gave up going home?"

"That was his decision."

Tidus let that sink in for a little bit, his blue eyes filled with many emotions. Auron thought he saw a glimpse of understanding in the boys eyes, maybe a hint of compassion being in the same situation, a tiny bit of newfound respect for his old man. Tidus shook his head before his thoughts delved further and Auron watched as the boy had mentally begun preparing to accept his own fate, the way his father accepted his before him. He was filled with pride at watching Tidus develop further and knew he would be a good man.

"All right! Let's go, guys," Tidus said smiling. Tidus was about to leave with the rest when Auron stopped him.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Jecht loved you."

"Oh, come on, please!"

"He just didn't know how to express it, he said."

"Enough about my old man, okay?"

"I just thought you should know."

"Okay." Auron nodded and turned to follow the rest. Tidus hung back for a moment and smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Tidus ran to catch up with everyone as they were exiting the forest and their boots hit snow. Everyone stopped and stared, taking in the sight and their breaths caught. White, as far as the eye could see. Snow and ice covered everywhere and clung to everything, even now snow was drifting from the sky and settling in their hair and on their clothing.

"What is this stuff," Tidus asked.

"It's snow," Auron said a little annoyed before he remembered there was no snow in Zanarkand.

"Snow," Tidus asked looking at him, "I didn't think that stuff was real! Whoa!" All the annoyance left Auron and he smiled a little at Tidus' amazement.

"Let's keep moving before we freeze to death," he said. They walked into the inn and rented rooms for the night. They showered and cleaned up before meeting in the lobby.

"We will head for Macalania Temple tomorrow if the weather permits it," Auron said.

"Permits it," Tidus asked confused.

"Blizzards are not uncommon at this time of year, it's almost expected. Hopefully he can get in and out without too much hassle and delay."

"Where are we going after this?"

"If all goes well, we will be heading to Bevelle next," Lulu said.

"Bevelle," Tidus asked, "well alright then! Sounds like a plan! Now where's dinner, I could eat a shoopuf right about now!"

Dinner was served and everyone ate their fill before going off to their rooms for the night. Each too tired from the battles to say much and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. They rose early the next morning and scattered around the inn. Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna were outside playing in the snow while Auron, Lulu, and Wakka started their breakfast. Kimarhi stood in the lobby with a blank look and terrified anyone who walked by him.

"Help me," Yuna squealed as she ran inside, cheek red and giggling madly. She sat down next to Lulu and smiled.

"What in Spira are you doing," Lulu asked, seeing her summoner's eyes sparkle with mischief and enjoyment.

"Tidus started a snowball fight! I ran for my life," Yuna said breaking down into giggles as hot chocolate was placed in front of her.

"Eep," Rikku giggled running in next. Tidus came charging in, snowball in hand and without thinking, threw it. Rikku dived to the side laughing before a loud clatter echoed in the dining hall accompanied by the sound of glass shattering.

Auron sat blinking, staring at his empty hand that had been occupied seconds ago by the spoon that lay clattering on the floor. His cheek was wet and there was a snowball lying in his lap and melting all over his clothing and making him quite cold and his coffee lay in a puddle on the floor, the glass broken and shattered. Tidus gulped as Auron turned his gaze towards him and stood up.

"Uh...hi there. I'm really sorry about that," Tidus said cowering.

"You have five seconds," Auron growled.

"Wha-"

"Five."

"Wait a moment!"

"Four."

"Hey, can't we talk about this?"

"Three."

"Gah," Tidus took off running back outside and Auron watched him for a moment before charging after him. The door slammed after him and the sounds of Tidus' frightful screams echoed outside before everything fell silent and Auron came back in and sat down calmly as if nothing had happened. His companions gathered on the opposite side of the table and stared at him as he was offered another clean utensil and more coffee and went back to eating.

"Did you uh...kill him," Wakka asked.

"No."

"Oh good. Then what did you do?" Tidus came in freezing and shivering, his clothing wet and he walked to his room as if his undergarments had ridden up in an uncomfortable place.

"Nothing much," Auron replied calmly. Tidus came back after a while in fresh clothing and much warmer than before.

"You're lucky I didn't get frostbite Old Man!"

"You're lucky I didn't kill you."

"So uh, what'd he do to you," Wakka asked.

"Well first we kind of fought in the snow as I tried to escape from him but then he pinned me down and buried me in the snow until I was under a pile, only my head was free."

"Wha? How'd you get out?"

"Thankfully Clasko came by and dug me out. I had snow in places I didn't know I had!" Tidus glared at Auron and Auron ignored him and went to clean his dishes. When he came back, he declared they were leaving.

They had barely gone five steps before they encountered Tromell waiting for them.

"Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice," Tromell said bowing.

"It's quite all right. I have one question, if I may, sir."

"My lady?"

"I want to keep journeying, even if I marry. Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?"

"But of course, my lady. Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure."

"Goodbye," Yuna said smiling and bowing to her guardians.

Well... We must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you," Tromell said giving them a dirty look before turning to leave.

"I..." Yuna began and looking at her guardians.

"We're all with you. Do as you will," Auron said softly and Yuna nodded.

"Thank you," Yuna said turning to leave.

"Sorry," Auron said turning to Tidus, trying to mimic his voice and failing.

"Eh," Tidus asked confused.

"That was your line." Tidus frowned before running to the edge of the snowy ramp Yuna had just descended.

"Yuna," Tidus called and whistled. Yuna looked back and smiled and giving a small laugh.

"Yessir!"

"Oh, no," Rikku called out suddenly and pointed to behind Yuna. Snowmobiles came skidding to a stop, surrounding Tromell and Yuna.

"Al Bhed," Wakka yelled in disbelief and disgust and was the first to rush down to help Yuna. The others followed and Rikku looked at Auron.

"You don't have to fight," he said running next to her and drawing his blade.

"I am Yuna's guardian, I need to protect her from everything and anything. Even my own people are enemies if they oppose her."

"I am sorry."

"Eh, what am I gonna do." Auron grunted as they skidded to a halt in front of a blonde haired boy with tattoos on his chest standing on a hill.

"Stand back," Auron said as he stood in front of Tromell. For once, Tromell seemed appreciative that the guardians were there to protect him.

"Thank you," Tromell said. Yuna yanked her hand out of Tromell's grip and ran to join the other.

"Lady Yuna," Tromell called before he ran up the hill to safety.

"Rikku," the blonde tattooed boy called. The guardians turned to look at him. "Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad drec!" A large machina clambered up the hill from beside him. It was a large tank with a smaller probe flying next to it in sporatic directions as if it were having a machinery seizure. "Ouin bnaleuic sykel yht yauhc yna caymat!"

"Oh, no," Rikku said in a panic.

"Translation," Tidus asked drawing his sword.

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us," Rikku whined and glared at the Al Bhed boy.

"Get them," the boy screamed with a cackle and the machina rode down the other side of the snow mound and rammed into Kimarhi with the first attack and starting the battle.


	19. Chapter 19

Here it is, the next chapter. As a side note, I'm going back to college on Saturday so I'm going to be very busy between work and school. I am going to try to keep up with this story as much as I can in whatever free time I have.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

-Peace off

* * *

The fight was excruciatingly long. They only had so much time after the magic shield was down before it would come back up again. The gatling gun stung like crazy every time a bullet grazed along clothing or bare skin and getting rammed with the actual machina was no picnic either. When the machina blew up and the Al Bhed inside scrambled out and ran away shouting they were all relieved.

The blonde haired boy came back to the cliff and began shouting at Rikku as Tromell lead Yuna away.

"Rikku! E femm damm Vydran!"

"E ys dra kiynteyh uv Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!"

"Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!" The boy turned and ran down the hill as Rikku turned to her party and laughed nervously and began fidgeting.

"I told him I was a guardian. Well, guess I had to, really," she said and looked up at everyone. Everyone seemed relaxed except, of course, for Wakka who was looking at her confused and shocked.

"How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?"

"Uh...well..." Tidus began, trying to save Rikku from Wakka's wrath. Rikku beat him to it and finally her secret was out.

"Because I'm Al Bhed. And that...was my brother." Wakka began fuming immediately and turned to everyone.

"You knew," he demanded. Everyone nodded and he growled in anger. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We knew you'd be upset," Lulu said softly.

"This is great. I can't believe I've been travelling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!"

"You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon," Rikku argued.

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!"

"You got proof? Show me proof!"

"It's in Yevon's teachings," Wakka said folding his arms, "Not that you'd know!"

Wakka suddenly found himself flat on his back, his cheek already feeling sore and starting to sport a nice bruise. He looked up confused and to his surprise met the eye of an enraged Auron, his hand still balled into a fist. Everyone around him took a step back in shock.

"S-Sir Auron?"

"Don't you ever speak badly about the Al Bhed again! Especially not my wife! Not my wife in front of me or in general! I have had it with your loud mouth and bad mouthing the Al Bhed! You're no better than what you criticize! You are a loud mouth imbecile who knows next to nothing! Especially about the Al Bhed!"

Wakka looked at him in shock for a moment before getting up and glaring, "Yeah? Well what do you know?"

"Far more than you ever will!"

"Come on guys," Tidus said trying to be the mediator.

"What," Wakka asked glaring at he blonde now.

"I mean, getting angry just 'cause you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed... You guys got along just fine till now, didn't you?"

"That's different. I mean..."

"Well, I don't claim to know that much about Spira. And I probably know even less about the Al Bhed, but...I know Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku!"

"Lu?"

"Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed," Lulu said which only angered Wakka more. He had expected her to take his side in the matter, instead she sided with everyone else and he was alone. He growled angrily and stormed off. Tidus went to follow him but Auron stopped him.

"Let him go. Give him time to think," he said before returning his attention to helping Rikku try to fix the snowmobiles. Rikku paused and looked at everyeone.

"I'm sorry."

"You've done nothing to apologize for," Lulu said softly as Auron flipped the snowmobile upright and Tidus grinned.

"All right! Let's ride," he shouted.

"You sure you know how to drive this," Rikku asked skeptically. They both moved out of the way of Kimarhi as he mounted the closest mobile and sped off.

"Better than Kimahri does," Tidus said laughing. Everyone picked a mobile to ride on. Auron and Rikku shared one, Tidus rode one with Lulu, leaving Wakka to take one himself. He proclaimed he was going to walk until he realized none of them were going to walk with him and he reluctantly climbed onto one and sped off with the others.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright," Rikku asked softly as she wrapped her arms around Auron.

"I think I am fine now."

"You were kind of angry back there."

"I just couldn't take his mouth anymore. I've been listening and staying my hand too long."

"Well...I don't wanna say he deserved it but..."

"He did deserve it."

"Hmm...if you say so."

"I do."

"You're warm."

"Cold?"

"Auron...we're surrounded by snow and you have a coat on. What do I got? A skirt and a tank top. I. Am. Freezing."

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid question."

"Sometimes you're just a big dummy, but I still love you."

"And I love you."

They caught up with the others at the temple entrance and hid the snowmobiles away in a cavern of ice before they walked the long icy road to the temple. Wakka was still seething and refused to speak to anyone making the walk awkward. When they got to the temple doors they were stopped by a monk.

"Halt! The likes of her are not welcome in this hallowed place." Auron's hand twitched and anger rose once more before he controlled himself.

"She is a guardian."

"An Al Bhed, a guardian? Preposterous!"

"I've decided to be Yuna's guardian now, and that's all I want."

"And that's all one needs to be a guardian."

"Very well," the monk touched Auron's arm as he passed and muttered, "I will hold you personally responsible if anything happens." Auron grunted and pushed past him almost making the monk fall down the icy stairs. As soon as he entered, he heard Tidus talking to the acoylte Shelinda and Auron briefly wondered if the woman was somehow stalking them before he pushed the thought away as silly and listened.

"So Lady Yuna is getting married. You shouldn't kid around about these things," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tidus said sighing slightly. Shelinda looked at him confused.

"You're not happy?"

"Nah, it's complicated. Say...do you know where Yuna is?"

"I believe...she's gone to the Cloister of Trials with Maester Seymour," Shelinda said thinking. She saw the shocked and worried look of the party, "What did I say," she asked confused. Everyone ignored her and turned and bolted to the stairs.

"Halt, Lady Yuna is praying to the Fayth. Maester Seymour is with her, you need not concern yourselves."

"Hey pal, Yuna is OUR summoner," Tidus said irritated.

"Yeah, so move," Rikku glared.

"I'm sorry, I cannot. Maester Seymour's orders." They were about to say something else when a nun burst through a door to the right and threw herself on the floor in a bow.

"Lord Jyscal! A sphere, in Lady Yuna's belongings..." Giving the monk one last glare, they rushed down the stairs and into the room. Auron picked up the sphere and gave it to Tidus as they crowded around.

"This may well answer a few questions," he said and Tidus nodded and pressed the play button.

_"What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a Maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered, and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this... I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son."_

"Wonderful," Auron said sarcastically.

"Will Yuna be all right," Rikku asked.

"Without us, no," he said and left the room. Rikku and Kimarhi followed right behind. The others stayed behind.

"Where you goin'," Wakka asked.

"You saw, didn't you? Seymour's bad news," Tidus said and paused from running through the door after everyone.

"But he's a maester," Wakka said looking around afraid.

"Hmph. Fine! Stay here if you want," Tidus said and bolted through the door. Lulu put a gentle hand on Wakka's shoulder.

"Come on, Wakka. Let's at least hear him out," she said trying to reason with him. Wakka face-palmed his forehead and groaned.

"This can't be happening."

"I already told you I cannot let you pass," the monk said becoming irritated now that everyone had assembled.

"Like we care," Tidus shouted.

"Move out of our way or we will use force," Auron threatening the monk who flinched.

"I-I can't," the monk stammered and coward. Kimarhi growled and picked up the monk by the collar.

"If not move, then Kimarhi make move!" With that, he proceeded to throw the monk down the stairs where he landed on his bottom. Everyone rushed into the doorway as the monk began to scream at them.

"Bevelle will hear about this!"

"Let them," Tidus shouted back as he ran through the door. He walked down the way before he met up with everyone else.

"Kimahri's up ahead. Go," Auron said to Tidus who nodded.

"Right," he said as he ran off to catch up with Kimarhi.

"We will protect Yuna from anyone. Even a maester," Auron said to Wakka.

"This can't be happening," Wakka groaned and face-palmed himself.

"If he is truly at fault, it must be done," Lulu said. Wakka sighed heavily and followed her across across an icy bridge down to ante-chamber. Seymour stood with his back to them, his guards on either side. He turned slightly as Tidus came skidding to a halt in front of the group.

"Seymour," he yelled.

"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the fayth," Seymour said softly as he turned fully to look at everyone.

"Make me." Seymour walked down the steps, his body guards in perfect syncronization with him, and stopped a few feet in front of Tidus. Tidus glared at him as he met eye contact, Seymour smirked. Tidus was about to say something before the door opened and Yuna came out.

"Yuna!"

"Oh! But why..." Yuna asked in shock as she looked at all of her guardians before her eyes settled on Tidus. He thought he saw some relief there, maybe she wasn't so sure of her plan after all. She came down the steps to them and past Seymour as she looked at Tidus and waited for an explanation.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere," the blonde replied.

"You killed him," Auron stated as he glared at Seymour. He always knew there was something wrong with him, even when he met him ten years ago, the man was a physopath. Killing his own father? Who does that?

"What of it? Lady Yuna, certainly you know of these things, did you not," Seymour shrugged as if it was insignificant. Yuna nodded, "Well then, why have you come here?"

"I came... I came to stop you," Yuna said gripping her staff.

"I see. You came to punish me, then," Seymour said holding his hand out to her. Yuna gripped her staff tighter and backed up in between Auron and Tidus.

"What a pity," Seymour said shaking his head and took a step forward. Everyone closed ranks around Yuna, Auron and Tidus glaring at Seymour beckoning him to step forward one more step. Seymour stopped and smirked.

"Ah, of course. "Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life." The Code of the Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."

"Maester Seymour, I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you, too," Yuna said taking a deep breath and getting ready for battle.

"All right," Tidus yelled as he drew his sword.

"Maester Seymour," Wakka pleaded, hoping to get Seymour's attention and to get out of fighting him.

"So be it," Seymour said completely ignoring Wakka. Wakka drew his blitzball with shaky hands and looked around as everyone had drawn their weapons and were ready to strike down Seymour.

"Maester! We must stop this," Wakka pleaded. Seymour continued to ignore him, his eyes set on only Yuna as he watched her, "Aaahh... This can't be happening!"

"Remember, you gave Yuna your oath. Protect her from anyone," Auron said so only Wakka could hear him, "You could always tell her you changed your mind." Wakka glared at Auron.

"No way! Yuna's like a little sister to me!"

"Well then Big Brother, this guy would cut her down. Are you going to let that happen?"

"No way!" Auron and Wakka exchanged grins before rushing into battle to join the others. Tidus was already showing off his loud mouth when they jumped into the fray.

"I knew you were bad news from the first time we met," Tidus yelled at Seymour as he ran forward to slash at Seymour before one of his guards knocked him back with a swipe of it's claws.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies," Seymour said mocking Tidus, his tone anything but sincere.

"Seymour," Tidus yelled in frustration and anger and attacked Seymour again but learned this was no way to deal with it. His guards would only heal him and shelter him.

"We have to take the guards out first," Rikku said.

"Done," Auron replied and rushed the first guard and cleaved him in half. He bit back a grimace, fiends were one thing but a Guado was another, they weren't entirely human but they were human enough. He looked to the right as Tidus had finished pulling his sword out of the other. They both retreated as Seymour began casting spells. After a full round, Yuna was able to see that he casted them in a specific order and began casting nul-elements on everyone, repeating when one of them was hit with a specific element and healing when necessary.

Lulu and Seymour engaged in a battle of mages, each firing spells at the other as the melee fighters hacked away at Seymour. He blocked most of their attacks and kept them at bay, only a single hit getting through every so often.

"I think we're getting to him guys," Tidus shouted happily as he slashed at Seymour, Seymour blocked and icy cold eyes met bright blue ones before Tidus was knocked on his bottom and skidded across the floor. Wakka lept over him and launched his blitzball at Seymour who blocked it.

"You ok Brudda?"

"Might have a mark but I'm good," Tidus shouted and rejoined the fight. More damage was done to them than Seymour but they would take what progress they could make, this was a Maester and an extremely dangerous Maester at that.

"Yuna! Summon," Tidus called.

"Right! Stand back everyone!" Everyone ran to the side lines to catch their breaths and wipe sweat off their brow as they felt the waves of heat from Ifrit being summoned.

"Beautiful," Seymour whispered and launched Blizzard at Ifrit who grunted and his flames shone a little lower.

"How much creepier can this guy get," Tidus asked shuddering. Ifrit lept into the air and slashed down at Seymour, cutting through his arm as he raised it to block and making him howl in pain.

"Curse you, stupid giant beast!" Seymour's eyes blazed as he hit Ifrit with Blizzara. Ifrit howled in pain and dragged itself across the ground.

"Hellfire Ifrit," Yuna commanded. Ifrit tensed before launching itself into the air and crossed its arms over its face. Fire began to swirl upward from it's forearm and become two balls in its hands which he then threw at Seymour. A fiery explosion engulfed Seymour, making everyone shield their faces from the intense heat, before it cleared and Seymour was trapped into a fiery ball as Ifrit landed on the ground. It dug it's claws into the floor and pulled, its muscles bulging until a large chunk of floor finally came up and he proceeded to throw it at the large fireball which exploded on impact. Seymour fell to the ground, charred and severely wounded. Wheezing, he pushed himself up and raised his hands above his head.

"Feel my pain! Come, Anima!" A large swirling, black hole appeared out of the floor and a large anchor was dropped into it, pulling the aeon from the Luca Stadium out of it.

"Pain," Seymour wheezed at it and the aeon tilted its head back before a burst of energy shot from it's eye, making it bleed, and ended Ifrit's life. It fell back onto its bottom and disappeared into pyreflies. Yuna clutched her chest and stared up at the new threat in fear, starting to regret ever getting involved in this and dragging her guardians into her mess. Tidus quickly snapped her out of it.

"Yuna! The new aeon!" Yuna nodded and began summoning a new aeon.

"O fayth, lend me strength," she said before dropping into a crouch as shards of ice crashing into the floor. A slim blue woman with dreadlocks appeared in the shards as they shattered. She spun around and yanked her skirt off and threw it, Yuna caught it and marvelled at her new aeon. "Help us please." The aeon nodded and ran up to kick Anima, it screeched in pain and gathered energy. The new aeon attacked three more times before dropping into a crouch and blocked a Anima unleashed another pain attack.

"Diamon Dust Shiva," Yuna said and Shiva gently touched her fingers to her lips for a split second before spinning around, a thin layer of frost beginning to creep up from the floor onto Anima before it settled into a layer of ice. Shiva then raised one of her arms, the other resting lightly on her elbow, as she gathered a beam of light in her hand and shot it at Anima. Ice began building and building until it surrounded Anima before Shiva stood up and with an cold look, snapped her fingers and the ice exploded. Anima convulsed until it faded away into pyreflies.

"That power that defeated Anima... It will be mine," Seymour said in awe and licked his lips.

"You're so creepy," Tidus yelled before watching as Shiva was obliterated in multiple fiery explosions.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you over the screams of agony," Seymour said giggling.

"Let's get him," Tidus yelled and they began their assault once more. Seymour had learned a new ability, now attacking more than one person with an element or attacking someone twice rendering Yuna's nul-spells half useless.

"You look a little flushed blondie, let me cool you off," Seymour mocked and pelted him with Blizzara.

"Enough out of your mouth," Tidus growled and hacked through the front of him. Seymour drew a deep breath and swayed slightly.

"I'm still here and speaking."

"Not for long," Rikku said and rushed at Seymour. Seymour grinned and began building a large spell up, the tips of his fingers began glowing the closer Rikku got and he held his hand out in front of his face.

"Bye bye heathen." Rikku gasped and squeezed her eyes shut and barely heard the one whisper that saved her life.

"Burn," Lulu whispered and Seymour collapsed on the floor, a writhing mess of flames until his body lay still as the fire died out. His breathing was labored as Yuna approached him and he gave her a hoeful smile.

"Yuna...you would pity me now," he asked as he drew his last shuddering breath. Yuna stepped back before she gripped her staff and began the motions to send him when the door to the Cloisters flew open.

"Lord Seymour! What happened here?"

"What...what have I done," Wakka groaned miserably as everyone glared at him. Tidus was the first to jump in to try to save them.

"Wait a minute! It's not our fault at all! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!" Unfortunately he only made it worse.

"You did this?"

"Yuna. Send him," Auron said and began walking away.

"No, stop! Stay away from him, traitors," Tromell yelled as his attendants dagged Seymour past them and out into the temple.

"Traitors," Yuna gasped, her face paling.

"We're finished," Wakka groaned.

"Now hold on just a minute! Seymour's the bad guy, right? We'll just explain to everyone what happened," Tidus said as he looked at everyone.

"It won't be that easy. Let's get out of here," Auron said shaking his head. They left and, if it's not one thing it's another, the floor to the bridge vanished into sparkling snow making everyone jumped back to avoid falling to the bottom of the trials.

"Whoa! Gimme a break," Tidus yelped before groaning. How much worse could their day get?


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, been very busy and have had such a hard time finding the motivation to keep writing in large portions, had to settle for a couple of paragraphs a day. Anyway, here it is at last, enjoy!

* * *

"Please..." Yuna began, looking at Tromell with pleading and scared eyes. She wanted desperately to explained why they had done what they did. Tromell, however, brushed her off. His ears were closed and he had no room for sympathy, feeling only rage at the murder of his beloved leader.

"Give us a chance to explain," Auron tried to reason. Tromell heard him but it went straight out the other hear, he was not about to shake their hands and declare all well.

"No need, I already know what I'll tell the other Maesters," he said with a malicious and smug tone to his voice.

"Meaning..." Auron asked, or rather demanded, growing more impatient as this was dragged on. Their chance of escape was slim and he knew it, if there was only a way to break their little guado barricade up so they could push through and make a run for it. This man/guado/thing clearly wasn't going to let that happen, he would keep them here until officials from Bevelle came and escorted them to a comfortable jail cell.

"Lord Seymour was the leader of the Guado before becoming a Maester," Tromell began, already playing his part as he heart-broken side kick that grieved his master. His eyes even misted up slightly, playing his part well. Tidus frowned and glared at him.

"You're not letting us go," he said quietly. Tromell looked at him and let him know with a single look how preposterous that idea was.

"Let you go? Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did."

"Wait, wait! Jyscal's sphere! We can show it to them," Rikku said starting to get antsy with all the tension in the air. She fidgeted where she stood and glanced towards the door, wondering how far she would make it if she bolted before the guards caught up to her.

"You mean this," Tromell asked holding up the sphere and tightened his hand around it until it shattered. Small glittering particles falling to the ground was all that remained before it vanished and became no more.

"Hey," Yuna cried out and Tromell shot her an ugly and unforgiving glare.

"The Guado take care of Guado affairs."

"Away," Kimarhi growled, rushing in front of Yuna and brandishing his spear causing the guards to stumble backwards to avoid being stabbed.

"Run," Auron commanded and tag teamed with Kimarhi, slamming into the closest Guado in his way and barreling him over as he charged towards the door. The other followed Auron' lead and bowled over the rest of the guards. They flew out of the temple doors, causing the guards to clutch the walls in shock, and ran for their lives.

"After them," Tromell hollered and the chase began. Guado guards rushed out after them, chasing them down and glaring.

"This is crazy," Tidus said looking over his shoulder and seeing the Guado gaining.

"We're never gonna outrun them! They're too fast," Wakka said.

"They're gaining," Rikku squeaked, looking over her shoulder for a moment.

"Then we'll fight our way out," Auron growled and turned to block one of the guards aiming his claws at his back. The Guado snarled and he snarled back, digging his boots into what little solid ground he could find and used that to throw the poor Guado over the edge.

"You wanna fight all of them," Tidus asked jumping forward to dodge an attack before turning to deliver the counter attack.

"As many as it takes to escape," Auron replied, "Just run and attack the ones that attack you first."

"You're crazy," Tidus said turning to sprint ahead.

"Possibly," Auron grunted and picked up the pace.

They ran and fought the rest of the way. The guado caught up to them with no problem, which became a problem as the narrow ledge only held so much fighting space. It was especially a problem since the Guado had the ability to summon fiends into the fight and would buff them up. As soon as the battle was over, they had only minutes before the next round of guards rushed them and they had to turn to fight again. Sometimes they were running while fighting, trying their best to keep the Guado from catching up to them or the fiends from attacking them from behind.

"I can see the exit," Rikku said and bolted towards it, the others followed her lead and picked up the pace until their legs were burning and complaining. They skidded to a halt once they thought they had put enough distance between them and the Guado. Everyone dropped in exhaustion and panted heavily, the cold stinging as they tried to gulp down air into their lungs.

"Think they'll follow us here," Tidus asked panting. He looked around, their new trail was full of small and thin ledges, one side bore an icy cliff but the other was a treacherous drop into the lake below. He peered over one of the edges and then looked at everyone almost afraid of the answer.

"I doubt it," Auron said after he had mostly caught his breath, "in any case, I don't much feel like waiting around to find out."

"Come on! Can't we take a breather," Tidus whined and braced his hands on his knees as he doubled over.

"If you have the breath to while then you don't need one," Auron said glaring.

"I agree, this wouldn't be a very good place to fight. It's best we move on," Yuna agreed quietly. Tidus sighed and nodded.

"Wait! Where are the speeders," Rikku asked and went to look in the crevice they hid them in. "Wha-"

"What is it," Auron asked following her.

"It looks like someone smashed them!"

"Well...I guess we won't be using them to get back," Wakka said.

"We continue on foot," Lulu said sighing. Everyone turned and Kimarhi was already pressing ahead, Yuna trailing behind. They filed into line and began carefully walking back to the lake. Being careful would have been easier if they didn't have to fight fiends.

"Give us a break," Tidus shouted after what might have been the seventh battle, "First the Guado, now more fiends!"

"What'd you expect," Rikku asked picking off the last fiend.

"I dunno," Tidus mumbled and kept moving forward with the rest. They crossed over a narrow bridge at the end of the trail and the lake came into view. They ran out onto the frozen lake only to come to a stop, faced by two guado.

"Come on," Tidus groaned and began huffing and puffing.

"You will not get away," the first Guado said.

"You must pay for what you have done," the other agreed. They grinned as a large Wendigo jumped from behind one of the snow banks and beat on its best and eyeing the party as if they were it's next meal. The Wendigo put its fists up as the party drew their weapons and got ready to fight.

One of the guado turned to the Wendigo and cast Beserk on it while they other cast protect.

"Hey! That's cheating," Rikku shouted.

"You've no right to complain," the guado hissed and lashed out, opening a gash on her arm. Rikku whimpered and lunged forward and slashed the Guado across the back with her claw.

"You little," the Guado roared and turned to slash again but was met with Auron's katana.

"Pick on someone your own size," he growled.

"With pleasure," the Guado snickered and dove out of the way as the Wendigo slugged Auron in the shoulder. He grunted and staggered back before delivering a counter blow, hacking through the Wendigo's flesh. He jumped back narrowly missing getting slugged again when Wakka's blitzball smashed into the Wendigo's eye and it howled in pain which mimicked one of the Guado's as Lulu set him ablaze. He fell writhing and burning to the ground before he lay still and his body exploded into pyreflies.

"Stupid woman," his counter part hissed and ran to attack her. Lulu stepped back as Rikku stabbed the Guado through the gut before dancing out of his reach and he impaled himself on Kimarhi's spear. Kimarhi ripped his spear free and the second Guado burst into a cloud of pyreflies after he dropped dead.

Kimarhi then ran to join Auron and Tidus in fighting the Wendigo who was becoming infuriated with the tag teaming. Auron always got in the way of the attacks, protecting Tidus so that he could deliver a few slashes. Kimarhi rushed in as Auron was blocking the attack and embedded the tip of his spear in the Wendigo's side before ripping it out.

Infuriated with the new attacker, the Wendigo broke away from Auron's katana and slammed its fist into Kimarhi's head as he turned to retreat. The poor Ronso fell unconscious and went to deliver a blow to Tidus that sent him skidding across the ice.

"Everyone! Get back," Yuna shouted. Auron grabbed Kimarhi and dragged him out of harm's way as Yuna summoned Ifrit, the giant aeon landing right where the Ronso had been. Auron put Kimarhi down before kneeling next to Rikku.

"Let me see your arm," he said softly and looked at the bleeding gash. He fished a potion out of his bag and uncorked it. Rikku watched Ifrit battle the Wendigo and cheered him on.

"Go Yunie! Go Ifrit," she said moving slightly so that half the potion Auron was trying to pour on her wound spilled on the ground.

"Can't you hold still," he scowled, "I don't have many potions left and you just wasted half of this one!"

"Oops! Sorry honey," Rikku giggled and sat still letting him treat the wound.

"Better?"

"Kiss it?" Auron gave her a look and Rikku giggled and held out her arm. He sighed and kissed it before turning to watch as Ifrit dissolved into a mass of pyreflies.

"Let's go," he ordered and ran forward with the others to jump back into the battle. The Wendigo was now thorough angered that these humans wouldn't die and kept coming back for more. It raised its fists again and the next person it attacked was sent flying backwards, which happened to be Wakka. He stumbled back to his feet and launched the blitzball into the Wendigo's face as Tidus cut it's side open. Kimarhi, after being healed by Yuna, jumped back into the fight and jabbed at any exposed spots he could find. Lulu set Wakka's ball on fire as he launched it and hit square in the gut. Auron slashed deep into it's flesh while Rikku danced in and out of harm's way to deliver quick attacks.

The Wendigo roared in agony and fury and beat its chest before smashing its fists into the ground. The ice cracked and everyone froze. The Wendigo took one step and fell through the ice.

"Run," Rikku squeaked and turned to run, everyone following. The ice cracking followed them until Tidus was the first to fall, one by one they fell into the depths, their screams and shouts echoing until silence fell over the lake as they crashed into the lake ground below and fell unconscious.

* * *

Rikku groaned as the blackness lifted over her mind. She pushed herself up and looked around. There was rocks and debris everywhere, an icy layer over everything. She could hear the hymm loud and clear and looked up to see the bottom of the temple. She sat up and rubbed her head, Tidus and Kimarhi were the only other ones to have regained consciousness. She crawled over to Auron and gently shook him.

"Hey, wake up," she said softly. He slowly came to and pushed himself up and rubbed his head.

"That was a long fall," he muttered.

"Yeah, it kinda hurt."

"Kind of?"

"I think I was knocked out pretty quickly."

"The others?"

"I think they're ok, probably waking up right about now." Auron nodded and looked up at the giant hole in the lake.

"I'm not entirely sure how we survived," he said sighing before pushing himself to his feet, "in any case, it was lucky."

"I just hope no one's really hurt." Auron nodded and walked around checking on everyone before he settled himself against a large chunk of rock and ice and closed his eye and thought. Rikku watched him and went to go check on Yuna and was almost alarmed to find she hadn't woken up yet. She paused and listened to the conversation Tidus was having with Auron.

"What now, I wonder," Auron muttered half to himself.

"'What now?' You act first and think later, don't you? I mean, can't you be a little more responsible? We're all depending on you. You know," Tidus said and immediately regretted it. Auron glared at him.

"A lecture?"

"No, no, no," Tidus said shaking his head and putting his hands up, terrified as he laughed nervously, "Just a suggestion."

"You should place trust in your friends. But you can't expect someone to protect you all the time. You would do well to remember that."

"Is that a lecture?"

"It's advice."

"SO...what exactly does that even mean?" Auron sighed heavily.

"I mean that you should be more independent instead of relying on me for everything. I can't help you all the time and neither can someone else. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't ask for help when you're really in need and can't accomplish the task yourself."

"Oh! I get it now," Tidus said cheerfully. Auron grunted and tipped his head down, Rikku giggled slightly knowing he was smiling. Tidus ran off to go talk to some of the others before he came over to Rikku.

"I'm sure Yunie's okay. She's breathing fine and all. How are Lulu and Wakka," she asked.

"Mmm...Well, Wakka's in shock. Can't blame him, either. And Lulu, well, she's just the same as always."

"She's so together."

"I guess," Tidus said thinking before he turned to Kimarhi, "so, Kimahri, how do we get out of here?"

"Hey, don't change the subject," Rikku said smacking him over the head.

"We climb," Kimarhi said, interrupting her.

"Kimahri, too," Rikku said pouting. Before they could continue, Yuna began stirring and everyone turned to her.

"Yuna," Tidus said. Everyone came over and gathered around her as she collected herself, letting the fog leave her mind before she stood up and looked at each of her guardians.

"I'm sorry I got us all into this," she said softly.

"Hey, it's ok," Tidus said looking at her, she smiled slightly and nodded. "Right guys?"

"But why did you do it," Wakka asked rubbing his head.

"I wanted to confront Maester Seymour about his father, Lord Jyscal. I wanted to convince him to turn himself into Yevon's judgement."

"In exchange for marriage," Lulu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, if that's what it took," Yuna said nodding and averting her eyes to her boots, clasping her hands in front of her.

"So, what did Seymour say," Tidus asked and Yuna looked up at him briefly.

"He didn't say anything. Now...now I don't even think it was worth it. I should've told you what I was going to do," Yuna said quietly.

"Enough. Dwelling in the past is futile," Auron cut in. Everyone jumped and looked at him but he only looked at his summoner and she wouldn't meet his eye.

"Hey! You don't have to say it like that," Rikku said looking at him in shock. He looked at her.

"You want to waste time listening to her regrets?"

"You don't have to say it like that," Rikku mumbled and looked down, shuffling her feet. Auron watched her for a moment before turning back to Yuna.

"Our immediate concern is Yuna's pilgrimage. Are you willing to go on?"

"Yes. But then, do you think Yevon will allow it," she asked and finally looked up at him. She thought she saw a flash of extreme irritation or anger in his eye but discarded the thought.

"The fayth are the ones that give power to the summoners. Not the temples or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us...then we will defy Yevon if we must." Everyone gasped and Rikku's mouth dropped open. She was well aware how her husband felt about the temple but he had never openly voiced any ill speak of Yevon, not until now.

"Whoa," Tidus exclaimed.

"I can't believe you said that," Rikku said staring at him.

"Sir Auron," Lulu exclaimed in shock unable to believe what she just heard.

"Count me out. We have to atone, to make up for the sins we have committed. Of course...it's not like I ever liked Maester Seymour, ya? No way I'll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal...and for trying to do us all in too, you know? But still, the bunch of us going against Yevon? No way," Wakka said and Auron inwardly sighed in exasperation and groaned. He hadn't really expected anyone to go along with him, in fact that last part was supposed to remain in his head instead of coming out of his mouth, but this devotion to Yevon was getting on his last nerves. He wondered how much it would take to completely shatter their beliefs, what would it take for them to cast everything aside and pursue this pilgrimage, what would it take for them to see what Yevon was really like? He didn't know but he had a feeling things were going to become complicated and perhaps this would shed some light, he could only hope anyway.

"But still, we have transgressed and must face our punishment," Lulu said frowning. Auron looked at her, another perfect example of Yevon's tainting. Lulu, however, was one he was counting on. She seemed logical and reasonable enough, unfortunately she was in the same boat as Wakka. There would be no reasoning with her either.

"We must go to Bevelle. We must speak with Maester Mika and explain what has happened. There is no other way, I think," Yuna said softly. Auron found that funny, he wanted to laugh but he didn't think that would go over well and they would all think he was crazy. There was no explaining anything to Maester Mika, Mika would not listen and going to Bevelle would only make things ten times worse. Mika was not a reasonable man, especially when it came to traitors.

"I agree," Wakka said nodding.

"Mm," Lulu said nodding in agreement.

"Sir Auron..." Yuna asked looking at him.

"So it is decided."

"Will you come with us," she asked looking at him, he briefly got an image of a smaller version of her looking at him the exact same way, such innocence in her eyes but inner strength burned within. Even when she was sad she had learned to smile from an early age, he hurt for her.

"I am the troublemaker, after all," he said softly.

"Yeah, that's right! You can always count on Auron to complicate things," Tidus said grinning and Auron looked at him.

"Yeah! Kimahri roars, and Auron runs off, and..." Rikku said smiling.

"I never asked you to follow me."

"Hey, but that's what friends are for. Right," Tidus asked grinning wider.

"Yep," Rikku said smiling.

"Thank you," Yuna said to Tidus, smiling at her guardians. She felt so fortunate to be around so many wonderful people that genuinely cared for her and each other.

"Man... How can you all act like nothing's wrong? Must got nerves of steel or something," Wakka muttered and looked down.

"You're too edgy. Listen to the hymn and calm down," Lulu said softly before she walked off. Everyone turned and scattered around the area, picking their own secluded spot to think about things. Tidus looked around before he went over to Yuna.

"Is that coming from the temple?"

"Yes, it is Yevon's gift," she said smiling and bowed in prayer, "it soothes the hearts of the faithful." Tidus nodded and then went over to Auron and Rikku, pausing and hiding behind a rock listening to them talk.

"You gotta be careful you know, you're gonna land yourself in big trouble mouthing off like that," Rikku said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry...I'm not quite sure why I said that," Auron said sighing.

"I mean...I know you don't much like Yevon after everything it did to you, but just be careful what you say."

"I know that."

"The last thing I want to do is have to break you out of the Bevelle jails."

"You're exaggerating just a little don't you think?"

"Maybe...I just don't want anything to happen to you," Rikku said wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll behave," he said softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"You better."

"I'll try...it just gets me irritated. They follow Yevon blindly and preach how fantastic it is at every given chance. It's disgusting."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know...they'll see soon enough though...especially if we are to go to Bevelle."

"Are you worried?"

"Extremely. I do not think Mika will listen to us...not if he's the same as he was ten years ago."

"I remember...you think it's a good idea to go back to Bevelle?"

"Not at all, but it is Yuna's decision. I won't stop her. If she truly believes it is the right course of action, I shall follow and protect her where she goes."

"Same here." They sighed simultaneously before sharing a kiss. "I think I'm gonna go talk to Yunie, make sure she's ok." Auron nodded and gave her another kiss.

"Alright." She broke away and he watched her go and sighed, "What is it Tidus?"

"Gah! How did you know," he asked coming out from behind the rock and rubbing the back of his head.

"I raised you, I know when you're hiding." Tidus smiled slightly.

"Yeah well..." he sighed and listened to the hymm. "It really is soothing." Auron nodded and looked up at the temple.

"Jecht used to sing this song."

"Yeah, over and over," Tidus said laughing, "but not this good, that's for sure."

"Another trait you share," Auron said smiling slightly.

"Huh? What, were you listening," Tidus asked horrified and remembered he used to sit on the docks back in Zanarkand, humming the song to himself softly, "eesh... Can't I get a little privacy?"

"Your singing reminded me of Spira."

"Oh, right. You're not originally from Zanarkand, are you? You homesick?

"Maybe."

"Say, how'd you get to Zanarkand, anyway? Sin?" Auron said nothing but gave Tidus a look, "Uh-huh, I thought so."

"We should get moving soon," Auron said quietly before he paused and looked up.

"Hmm," Rikku asked looking around noticing silence.

"The singing stopped," Lulu exclaimed. Everyone paused as a deep rumble sounded.

"There's something here," Wakka panicked.

"The ground," Auron said and everyone looked down. Deep below them, Sin was drifting in the water, peaceful as could be.

"Sin," Yuna squealed.

"The toxin! Watch out," Lulu said and everyone began to panic. Rikku huddled against Wakka as they backed into each other. Lulu moved closer to Auron and looked around terrified. Kimarhi closed the distance between him and Yuna and Tidus looked around before he felt a tugging at his mind, Auron felt the same thing and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

_"The song... You were listening, too! What is it this time," Tidus said in his head. He got a vision of Zanarkand, "Zanarkand...you homesick too?" Another vision popped into his head of blitzball laying on the deck of their home boat, "That's not your world anymore. You're Sin now." Yet another image formed of Tidus sitting on and looking out into the city of Zanarkand, "Hey I'm older now, you know?" A last image popped into his mind of Jecht standing with his back to him, his arms crossed over chest, "I know. You want this to end. I'll find a way. Promise."_

* * *

_Auron found himself standing in front of Jecht on a platform. He looked at his old friend and Jecht stared back with that obnoxious and arrogant grin Auron hated so much and yet he found himself missing it._

_"I can't hear the hymm as well as I used to," Jecht said, the grin fading. Auron noticed how tired Jecht looked._

_"I'm trying my best," Auron said softly and Jecht nodded._

_"I know ya are. I can't control Sin as much...I'm becoming part of it Auron..."_

_"I know...have you thought of anything?"_

_"Not much, we both know you can't get the final aeon. whatever you do, don't let it happen or it'll just repeat."_

_"I know...but dammit Jecht, how in Spira am I supposed to do this?" Jecht laughed._

_"Hey come on! You're smarter than I am, you've always been better." Auron sighed._

_"I hope you're right."_

_"Use what you know...you don't have to go searching for elaborate knowledge Auron, you got everything you need in your head."_

_"I'll think of something before we reach Zanarkand...I sort of have a plan."_

_"Ya do?"_

_"I do."_

_"I'm glad to hear it!" Jecht smiled, "I don't got a lot of time, it was nice to see you again. I'll keep in touch." Jecht gave Auron a hug before backing away._

_"Farewell Jecht."_

_"See ya."_ Jecht faded away and Auron became aware of the fact he was unconscious. He had no idea where his companions were, nor did he care. He felt inexplicably tired and warm and drifted off into deep unconsciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

I was just so excited for the next few chapters I had to write them.

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. Enjoy the cliffhanger :)

* * *

Yuna woke and looked around her, nothing in sight but yellow sand. She covered her eyes from the sun and felt reluctant to move, it was too hot. She had a vague idea where she was, she had never been here before but she had heard her mother and father talking about it. This was where her mother was headed when Sin attacked her boat and killed her. This was Home to the Al Bhed. She was too busy looking at her surroundings to notice two Al Bhed sneaking up behind her whispering to each other.

"Cra ec y cissuhan."

"Fa sicd dyga ran fedr ic drah. Ymm cissuhan'c sicd pa gabd eh dra Sanctum."

"Nekrd."

"Huh," Yuna turned and the men were upon her. They produced a cloth and were about to place it over her mouth when claws appeared through both of their stomach's and Yuna was dropped. She looked up terrified at the Guado who were cleaning the blood off their claws.

"Lady Yuna, we are to take you to Maester Seymour."

"I won't go," Yuna said firmly and stood up.

"We are not required to bring you conscious," one of the Guado warned. Yuna looked around terrified and tried to make a run for it but the cloth the Al Bhed tried to use found it's way over her face and she fell unconscious, the Guado abducting her and left no sign once their work was done.

* * *

Rikku woke and looked around, there was nothing but sand and yet she was overly joyed. She smiled largely and welcomed the sight of the dunes and the warmth. She looked around and realized she was alone, panic started to set in. The desert was dangerous if one didn't know where they were going and none of her companions had the slightest clue where they were or where to find each other. As if the heat and endless dessert wasn't enough, the fiends weren't exactly a push over either. She immediately grabbed her things and set out to try and find her companions before something else found them first.

* * *

Kimarhi found himself among the dunes, Yuna no where in sight. He immediately began to panic, mentally scolding himself for losing sight. He thought back to Yenke and Biran's tormenting words, he had lost his summoner. That thought alone was enough for him to get up and begin his search. The desert was torture for the poor Ronso, his thick fur worked against him and kept the heat in. He desperately needed something to keep him hydrated. He needed to find Yuna quickly or at least another of his companions.

* * *

Wakka landed near what looked like a vendor's tent in the middle of nowhere. His immediate thought was to find Yuna, he was worried when he saw she was nowhere in sight. He looked around for any of his companions and cursed under his breath, he was alone. He looked up at the sun, it wasn't anything like Besaid. This sun was brutal and unforgiving, it beat down on him and he could feel his already tanned skin beginning to burn. He went to his water pouch and drank from it to get some relief and coolness washed over him. He paused only a moment when he heard the sound of something great and bulky sneaking up on him. He turned quickly to see a rogue machina locked onto him and switching itself into attack mode. Wakka moaned.

"Just great! Just what I need," he yelled in frustration and battled the machina by himself. It proved to be difficult, the machine didn't grow thirsty, it didn't grow tired, it didn't feel hot. Wakka felt all of these and by the time he was rewarded with a satisfying explosion as the machinery short circuited and sparked, he was exhausted and crawled under the tent to get out of the shade and followed the rule of separation, stay put until you're found.

* * *

Lulu was stranded on the far side of the desert, she could feel the sun burning into her fair skin and she briefly worried about sun burn but shook her head. She needed to focus, she knew Yuna was gone and she was furious with herself for letting that happen. Her previous summoner had died and she'll be damned if she sees her sweet little sister die. Her scarlet eyes briefly filled with tears at the thought and she shook her head, it would do no good to dwell on those thoughts. She needed to find Yuna, she needed to protect her little sister. She paused a moment hearing something in the distance as her thoughts were interrupted, was that a battle? She thought for a moment before deciding to check it out, it could be one of her companions or help.

* * *

Auron woke up and he rolled off his stomach and stared at the blue sky before spitting sand from his mouth as he sat up. He frowned and glared at the sand all around him as if trying to burn a hole through it all with his gaze. The sun was brutal and he was already sweating from just laying there motionless. He shrugged off his coat and took a sip of his jug before collecting his thoughts. Three things were in order, first find Yuna...or was it Rikku...his summoner or his wife? He growled in frustration before deciding either of them was good enough as long as he found them alive. He then turned his thoughts to Tidus, he also better find the boy before he did anything stupid and got himself killed. He had a mental image of Tidus falling off one of the larger sand dunes and smacking his face into the sand, he sighed and thought that might be a possible scenario. His thoughts were interrupted by the clear sound of a battle, he paused and listened before he swore he heard Tidus's voice. His heart stopped for a moment and then began racing as he turned and ran towards the sound hoping the boy wasn't taking on fiends alone, or at least wasn't stupid enough to.

* * *

Tidus had woken up with his lower half in some kind of pool, an oasis. He grinned and dove in to cool off for a few moments before climbing back out and shaking the water from his blonde hair and body. He looked around, sand as far as the eye could see and no one else in sight. He sighed, couldn't you at least have dropped me off with someone, Tidus thought to himself, I'd even settle for Auron.

He trudged along the sand, frowning as he got sand in his boots but realized it would do no good to keep emptying it out and he continued. He kept walking until a giant bird swooped down in front of him.

"Whoa! You're huge," Tidus yelled and drew his sword. He struck first and the bird immediately became enraged. It tried to peck Tidus to death but the blonde quickly jumped to the side and and counter attacked. The next time he wasn't so lucky and found himself with a gash down his arm. He cursed and uncorked a potion and poured it into the wound. He grimaced before going to attack again and again. He soon found himself tired and fell down to one knee. He caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Auron hacking through the birds flesh before quickly retreating to his side.

"Need some help," he asked and Tidus nodded.

"That wound be alright with me," he said pushing himself up and gaining some energy back, "What is this thing?"

"A Zu," Auron said before running forward and unleashing a flurry of attacks. Tidus ran forward before flipping in the air, propelling himself off the ground a couple times before bringing his sword downward. He and Auron unleashed attack after attack, enraging the bird further as it desperately tried to skewer them with its beak.

They were both growing tired and hot when they saw a flash of lightning strike the Zu's head and it shrieked in pain.

"Are you alright," Lulu asked the two of them and got two nods. Together they finished the Zu off and they stood panting.

"The others," Tidus asked gasping and wheezing.

"Haven't found them yet. We're supposed to stay in one place if we get split up," Lulu said and they both turned as Auron stalked off. He had found Tidus and now he was worried about Yuna and Rikku. Tidus watched him and looked back at Lulu slightly amused.

"Wait here if you want. He's not." Lulu sighed and thought that was typical before following the two men. They walked through the dunes, everything looked identical and they had no idea if they were going in the right direction, or any direction, or going in complete circles. Eventually they wandered until they found Wakka under the the vendor's tent.

"Wakka," Tidus called and run up to him, "you alone?"

"Mm-hm. Where's Yuna," Wakka asked crawling out from under the shelter. Tidus and Lulu exchange glances and Wakka became infuriated.

"Dammit," he yelled and kicked the support before hopping and clutching his foot, "First I lose Yuna, then I'm ambushed by machina! Great day I'm having."

"It'll be ok Wakka, we'll find her," Lulu said reassuringly. Wakka nodded and looked at her gratefully.

"I hope you're right Lu."

"Hey come on, we're the best of the best," Tidus said arrogantly, "We'll find Yuna or die trying!" Wakka grinned and they bumped fists.

"I hear that Brudda!"

"If you two are done, we need to keep moving," Auron said his eye searching the horizon, he was growing worried. The three stopped and watched him before nodding and they began to move again. They trudged through the sand until they found Kimarhi trying to walk up a steep dune. The Ronso tried again and again until Tidus touched his shoulder and the moping Ronso shook his head in frustration and disappointment with himself.

"Yuna...gone," Kimarhi sighed.

"It's not your fault, Kimahri," Tidus reassured him, "We all lost her and we're gonna find her. Don't you worry big guy!" Kimarhi nodded, Tidus' charisma and energy made it hard not to believe him. He knew they would find Yuna and he felt a little better. They continued their search, everyone was looking in every direction before Auron spotted a familiar figure and broke into a run and stopped before Rikku. Everyone ran after him.

"Oh! Hey, guys," Rikku said happily and squealed when Auron picked her up and held her close.

"I was worried about you," he growled into her ear and she giggled.

"You didn't have to be, I know exactly where we are. I grew up in this dessert. I'm jut glad you're ok." They hugged again before Auron set her down as everyone finally caught up to him.

"Where's Yunie," Rikku asked noticing Yuna was not with the group.

"Gone," Tidus said sighing.

"Gone..." Lulu echoed and shook her head in self loathing, "some guardian I am."

"Umm... There's something I wanna tell you, but promise not to say anything," Rikku said beginning her fidgeting and for good reason as she got a baleful look from Wakka. She immediately turned to him and put her hands on her hips and fixed him with a stare, what she didn't know was Auron was also giving him a death glare daring him to do something and Wakka immediately put his polite face on, "No glaring either! I know where we are. We're on Bikanel Island. There's a place us Al Bhed call Home near here. Yunie's there, I'm sure of it! Other Al Bhed must've come and rescued her!"

"Rescued? You mean kidnapped," Wakka said despite the threatening glare he received that only turned more menacing, daring him to say one more word or have his neck wrung out.

"What does it matter as long as she's safe," Tidus snapped at him.

"That's right! Anyway, I will take you there if you promise... that you won't tell anyone about it. Especially not Yevonites, okay? You know they don't like us Al Bhed. Who knows what they'll do if they knew?"  
Wakka: Gimme a break. What are you accusing Yevon of this time?

"Yevon did something really bad to us before."

"Well, you Al Bhed must've deserved it," Wakka said and Auron was about to throttle him, seeing the hurt expression on Rikku's face, before Tidus jumped in and broke up any scuffle about to happen.

"Argh! Can't you guys...talk about this later?"

"Just promise you won't tell anyone about this island. Promise," Rikku asked, her lip trembling.

"Wakka, come on," Tidus groaned, he was reluctant to wait any longer.

"All right, I promise! Lead the way," Wakka said scowling and Rikku smiled.

"You got it!" She immediately scampered off and led them through the desert. They faced many fiends and machina. They quickly learned that having Rikku with them was useful as she could pick the machina apart piece by piece before any of them had to worry about them. Even Wakka looked at her thankfully and with praise. Finally they stopped after many hours of trudging through sand.

"Over here," Rikku called and ran over the dunes before freezing and letting out a shout and dashing down the slope despite everyone calling out for her.

"Rikku," Tidus called.

"What? Yuna's down there," Wakka asked looking at the city on fire and being attacked.

"Of all the places... Let's go," Lulu said. They chased after Rikku and Auron caught up with her and caught her wrist and stopped her.

"Rikku what's going on," he demanded, seeing her wild frenzy to jump into danger without a second thought. He was worried and she struggled against him, nearly kicking him in vital spots a couple of times. He was worried she was losing her mind due to the heat.

"Let me go! I have to get down there!"

"I think it's best we stay up here," Auron said looking down at the city, it didn't look like a fantastic place to be. The entire structure might go down at any moment and he momentarily forgot that Yuna might be down there.

"Auron!"

"What?" Rikku glared at him.

"Our son is down there," she screamed at him. His heart stopped and he let her go. She turned and ran and he followed, both silently praying their son was unharmed.


End file.
